Prove Them Wrong
by Cloudjumper Kat
Summary: All Snowkit wants is to become a loved and appreciated warrior of FrostClan. But, her white pelt is a curse and only one other cat has the same coloured pelt: the forest's most feared cat, Cloudfur. Why is that a problem, you ask? That's her father. When most of her Clan fears she will turn out like him, how is she supposed achieve her dream? She must prove them all wrong. R&R
1. Prologue

**A/N:** Hey, this will be my first full-length Warriors story. I know that this is a commonly used story base, but I wanted to try and see if I could add my own little twist to it. I got a bit of inspiration for this story from the Lion King 2 (because I just love the movie and it's songs so much) and I really hope you guys like it, because I've spent a lot of time writing it, then re-writing it (so it's not too overly-dramatic, lol)

I don't have much else to say, except that I would love to hear what you guys think of this story as well as if you have any suggestions for the story or OC's even.

Allegiances are at the bottom

~ Kat

 **.**

In the warmth of the noon-day sun, cats lounged about, sharing tongues with one another. A small patrol of cats entered the camp and placed their findings on a small pile of prey underneath a ledge, shielding it from the sun's rays.

An ear-piercing yowl cut through the noise and chatter of the cats and they all perked their ears towards the sound coming from the nursery at the back of the camp. Two queens and their collective four kits were ushered out of the fern covered cave by a white flecked, brown she-cat.

"What's going on?" a small tortoiseshell kit asked her mother. "Why have we left the nursery? I'm tired."

The tortoiseshell and white queen nuzzled her young daughter. "Don't worry Emberkit; Lilyfeather just needs some space."

Another yowl echoed through the camp.

"Why?" another little she-kit asked. Her orange fur glistened in the sun and she narrowed her green eyes because of the brightness. "I'm small! I can just sleep in the corner!"

"Oh, Foxkit..." the queen, Specklepelt, purred in amusement, her icy blue eyes glistening. "Lilyfeather is kitting. Soon, there'll be more kits in the nursery!"

"Oh, yay!" the two sister kits cheered.

"I hope they're nice!" Emberkit purred.

Specklepelt glanced to the camp entrance quickly. "I do too..." she whispered.

 **.**

When the sundown patrol left the camp, the yowling finally ended. Silence fell on the camp and all eyes were on the nursery. After waiting for what seemed like moons, the brown medicine cat stepped out of the nursery.

"Lilyfeather has had a successful kitting," she purred. "We welcome three new kits into FrostClan! Two she-kits and a sweet little tom."

The Clan let out cheers, but some sat in silence. Suddenly, a dark brown tabby tom stood up, his tail lashing. "What do they look like, Pinefur?" he growled, asking the question everyone was wondering. "Do they all look like Lilyfeather?"

The medicine cat avoided the warrior's gaze. "Well, Eagletalon..." she answered. "The oldest she-kit and the tom-kit are both _beautiful_ brown tabbies. They both look just like their mother."

Pinefur began to walk back into her own den but Eagletalon let out a growl. "Wait right there, Pinefur! What about the third kit? You told us that she had three."

The medicine cat let out a sigh of defeat and stopped in her tracks. She turned to face the Clan and noticed that Ivystar had exited her den to listen to her announcement.

"Yes, Pinefur," the marbled tabby leader snorted. "What _does_ the third kit look like?"

Pinefur sighed. "Lilyfeather's youngest daughter... has a perfectly white pelt."

Ivystar let out a shriek and stormed through the crowd of now-gossiping cats. She burst through the nursery's fern entrance, leaving the rest of the Clan to whisper to their companions.

 **.**

A brown tabby she-cat lazed, her stomach still expanding and contracting rapidly while she calmed down. Three slightly wet balls of kitten fluff rolled around blindly next to their mother. The oldest, a slightly red-brown she-kit snuggled up to her mother's stomach while the two youngest stayed where they were, enjoying the warmth of the nursery.

" _Lilyfeather_!"

The tabby queen's head shot up and she instinctively wrapped her tail around her kits, pushing them closer to her stomach.

The grey leader stormed up to her, seething with anger. She pointed a paw towards the small white kitten. " _What_ is _this_?!" she growled.

"It's a kit, Ivystar," Lilyfeather growled lazily.

" _Don't_ get smart with me, Lilyfeather!" Ivystar spat. "I was lenient with you once I discovered that you were pregnant with a MistClan tom's kits. I wanted to exile you, but you _promised_ me that your kits would become loyal FrostClan warriors. You _promised_ me that they wouldn't look like their father. And what do we have here?"

Lilyfeather rolled her eyes. "A kit."

"A kit who is the _spitting_ image of Cloudfur! FrostClan's worst enemy!"

Lilyfeather rose to her paws and stood in between Ivystar and her kits, snarling. "Just because she looks like Cloudfur, it does _not_ mean that she will turn out to be like him!"

Ivystar let out a chuckle. "But will she turn out to be like you, I wonder? A fox-hearted traitor who doesn't care for the Code and who decides to mate with the most hated cat in the forest! A murderer, no less!"

"Cloudfur wasn't always like that!" Lilyfeather argued. "I made a mistake. He used to be charming and charismatic, but he changed. I'll admit that I made a mistake falling for him and I realise that now, but my kits should not have to suffer for my mistakes."

Ivystar purred darkly. "Not _all_ of your kits will suffer..." She darted forwards past the queen and snatched the snow-white kit up by the scruff. The kit let out confused mewls and struggled to get back to her siblings. "Just this one."

With that, she turned away and ran out of the nursery, with Lilyfeather in hot pursuit.

Ivystar burst from the nursery, startling the cats outside. She dropped the white kit onto the dusty floor and the kit let out a squeak of surprise. "This kit is the offspring of our greatest enemy!" she yowled to the warriors.

Lilyfeather pounced at Ivystar but was caught by surprise when Ivystar retaliated by slashing her claws across the queen's face. She fell to the ground, growling and prepared to strike, when three burly warriors pinned her down. Blood from her cheek soaked her paws, turning them a dark crimson.

"No!" she cried. "Ivystar! Leave my kit alone!"

Ivystar let out a growl. "Lilyfeather was always a proud and loyal warrior of FrostClan, until she fell in love with Cloudfur! Now, in consequence for her actions, she has burdened us with a kit that we have to look at every single day. A kit who looks _exactly_ like her murderous father!"

A ripple of agreement flowed around the camp.

"He killed my sister!"

"He killed my father!"

"He nearly killed _me_!"

"Yeah! Who's to say she won't turn out exactly like him?"

Ivystar gestured for everyone to stop and she lifted her chin high. "Well, you know what I say? I say that we don't need to look at her every day! I say that we kill the rat!"

The camp exploded with cheers and growls.

" _No!_ " Lilyfeather begged. "I _know_ that she won't turn out like Cloudfur! How can you want to murder a kit for something that _no one_ can control: the colour of her pelt! If you were truly upset about my kits being Cloudfur's as well, you'd kill my other kits too! But you won't, will you? Because they're tabbies! But they can't control that either! You wouldn't kill an injured cat because they can't fight anymore! You wouldn't kill a blind cat because they can't see! You would give them a second chance! I know that she will grow up to be a loyal warrior of FrostClan! So please, give her a chance to prove herself."

Ivystar glared at Lilyfeather during her speech and looked down at the mewling white kitten. She let out a sigh; she had been defeated... for now...

"Very well, Lilyfeather," she sneered. "You have made your point. I will not kill the kit now, but I will be watching her."

The warriors unpinned Lilyfeather on Ivystar's command and the queen ran to her kit and bundled her in her paws, fussing and purring to calm her down. Ivystar turned away from the mother and daughter and padded over to her brother Jaysong who was sitting with Eagletalon.

"Mark my words," she snarled. "That kit will be the undoing of FrostClan!"

 **.**

Lilyfeather settled down on the moss, wrapping her tail around her kits to keep them warm. Now was a good time to name them, she decided.

She looked at her oldest kit; the reddish-brown tabby she-kit. "You will be Rosekit," she purred softly as she nuzzled the young kit. "You will be beautiful and gentle, but also strong and tough like the thorns on the stem. I know you'll grow up to be strong and loyal."

Her son was next. Lilyfeather gave him a lick on the cheek and the tom-kit purred and snuggled closer to her. "You are such a sweet, delicate thing," she purred. "You will be Robinkit. I know you'll live up to your name and you will spread your wings and fly."

Lilyfeather faced her second daughter. Her white pelt shone in the faint moonlight. "Don't listen to everyone else, my daughter. You are _not_ like your father. I promise that I will protect you forever. You will be Snowkit, for your pelt is as white as snow. You will be as pure as the whitest flake and I know that you will prove everyone wrong."

Snowkit let out a yawn and Lilyfeather licked her small head.

"Prove them all wrong. Prove to them that you _will be_ a loyal FrostClan warrior."

 **.**

 **ALLEGIANCES**

 **FROSTCLAN**

 **Leader:**

 ** _Ivystar:_** a dark grey marbled tabby she-cat with dull blue eyes

.

 **Deputy:**

 ** _Smokestripe:_** a grey tabby tom with striking yellow eyes

.

 **Medicine Cat:**

 ** _Pinefur:_** a beautiful light brown she-cat with white flecks  
 _Apprentice_ : Fallenpaw

.

 **Warriors:**

 ** _Mudfang:_** a brown mottled tabby tom  
 _Apprentice:_ Willowpaw

 ** _Nightstorm:_** a black tom with white ears

 ** _Brackenheart_** : a light brown tom with dark brown paws and green eyes

 ** _Eagletalon:_** dark brown tabby tom with a scar over his left eye _  
Apprentice:_ Maplepaw

 ** _Goldenwhisker:_** golden she-cat with long, feathery fur

 ** _Flamefoot:_** red-orange tom with black socks, tail, muzzle and ear tips and a white chest

 ** _Littlebrook:_** small, grey she-cat  
 _Apprentice:_ Ebonypaw

 ** _Wolfclaw:_** a mottled white tom with light brown eyes

 ** _Jaysong:_** a light grey tom with tabby markings around his white feet and blue eyes

 ** _Sandpelt:_** long-legged sandy yellow she-cat  
 _Apprentice_ : Thunderpaw

 ** _Aspenfang:_** a red-brown she cat

 ** _Dovefeather:_** a grey she-cat with a slight blue tinge

 ** _Sunsplash:_** a dull sandy coloured she-cat with amber eyes  
 _Apprentice_ : Adderpaw

 ** _Greyleaf:_** a light grey pointed she-cat with darker markings on her ears, feet, face and tail

.

 **Apprentices:**

 ** _Thunderpaw:_** a fluffy blue-grey tom

 ** _Willowpaw:_** a pale gold she-cat with soft brown eyes

 ** _Ebonypaw:_** black she-cat with gold eyes

 ** _Adderpaw:_** sleek, dark grey tom

 ** _Fallenpaw:_** tawny brown she-cat with brown eyes

 ** _Maplepaw_** _:_ a sandy coloured tabby she-cat

.

 **Queens:**

 ** _Lilyfeather:_** a long-furred brown tabby she-cat with white paws and leaf green eyes  
 _Kits: Rosekit, Snowkit, Robinkit_  
 _Mate: Cloudfur_

 ** _Specklepelt:_** tortoiseshell and white she-cat with icy blue eyes  
 _Kits: Foxkit, Emberkit_  
 _Mate: Flamefoot_

 ** _Palestripe:_** a pale grey tabby she-cat with leaf green eyes  
 _Kits: Hawkkit, Hailkit_  
 _Mate: Brackenheart_

 _._

 **Kits:**

 ** _Hawkkit:_** a light brown tabby tom with darker brown ears, paws and tail tip and green eyes

 ** _Hailkit:_** muscular grey tabby tom with white paws and green eyes

 ** _Emberkit_** _:_ a mostly black tortoiseshell she-cat with large amber eyes and white muzzle

 ** _Foxkit:_** bright orange-red she-cat with black feet, tail and ears, bright green eyes and white chest and muzzle

 ** _Rosekit_** _:_ a dark red-brown tabby she-cat with a white chest and bright blue eyes

 ** _Snowkit:_** a snowy-white she-cat with light coloured flecks on her flanks and silvery-blue eyes

 ** _Robinkit:_** a brown tabby tom with a white chest and feet and pale green eyes

.

 **Elders:**

 ** _Applenose:_** a russet tom with large copper eyes

 ** _Spiderfang:_** a dark grey tom; deaf in the right ear

 ** _Silverleaf:_** silvery-grey she-cat with leaf green eyes

.

 **MISTCLAN**

 **Leader:**

 ** _Owlstar:_** a brown tom with faint tabby stripes

.

 **Deputy:**

 ** _Cloudfur:_** a pure white tom with dark blue eyes

.

 **Medicine Cat:**

 ** _Tawnyleaf_ :** a cream tawny coloured she-cat with long fur  
 _Apprentice:_ Spottedpaw

.

 **Warriors:**

 ** _Lightningclaw:_** a black and silver tabby tom with pale hazel eyes

 ** _Sparrowtail:_** brown tabby tom

 ** _Swiftsky:_** white and grey tabby she-cat with blue eyes  
 _Apprentice:_ Stormpaw

 ** _Dapplebreeze_** _:_ a tall tortoiseshell and white she-cat with yellow eyes

 ** _Leopardfire:_** light brown spotted tabby she-cat

 ** _Bluefang:_** blue-grey tom with white paws

 ** _Blizzardfoot:_** long-legged brown tom with white flecks on his flanks  
 _Apprentice:_ Thrushpaw

 ** _Reedwhisker:_** tortoiseshell she-cat with blue-green eyes  
 _Apprentice:_ Heatherpaw

 ** _Redwing:_** red-orange tom with amber eyes

.

 **Apprentices:**

 ** _Thrushpaw:_** a brown tabby tom with darker brown ears and tail tip

 ** _Stormpaw_ :** a dark grey tom with a lighter muzzle

 ** _Spottedpaw_ :** brown spotted tabby she-cat with brown eyes

 ** _Heatherpaw_ :** lilac she-cat with brown eyes

.

 **Queens:**

 ** _Sorrelshade:_** light orange she-cat _  
Kits: Ripplekit, Tigerkit  
Mate: Sparrowtail_

 ** _Dawnshine_** _:_ golden she-cat with a white chest _  
Kits: Ashkit, Lionkit, Honeykit  
Mate: Bluefang_

 _._

 **Kits:**

 ** _Ripplekit:_** a pale brown tabby tom with copper eyes

 ** _Tigerkit:_** a light orange tabby tom with brown stripes and a white chest

 ** _Ashkit:_** a grey tom with white paws, chest and ears

 ** _Lionkit:_** fluffy golden tom with darker paws

 ** _Honeykit:_** golden she-cat with vibrant green eyes

.

 **Elders:**

 ** _Creeksong:_** a light brown tortoiseshell she-cat


	2. SnowkitClan and RosekitClan

"Pinned you!"

Snowkit let out a hiss as her sister held her to the ground. "Get off me, you big lump!"

Rosekit let out a squeak of amusement. "Not until you say that _I_ can be the leader," she mewed.

The small white kit huffed. She and her siblings were going to play "Clans", but both she and Rosekit wanted to be the FrostClan leader.

"Well? What's your answer?" Rosekit asked.

Snowkit smirked. _I know how to get Rosekit off me!_

"Oh no!" she meowed dramatically. "Everything is going dark because you're so _heavy_ and _fat_! I can see StarClan. They're calling for me, waiting for me with opened paws..."

She exhaled deeply and closed her eyes. "Good...bye... Rosekit..." she rasped. She let her head fall to the side and waited.

"S-Snowkit?"

Rosekit jumped off her sister. "Snowkit?" She nosed around her sister's head, trying to lift her head up, without success. "Snowkit, this isn't funny," she whimpered shakily. "I-I'm sorry! P-Please tell m-me you're okay!"

Rosekit waited for a few seconds but nothing happened. She nuzzled the fur around her sister's neck and heard small raspy breaths. She gasped and growled at Snowkit. "You—!"

Not even giving Rosekit enough time, Snowkit exploded upwards and jumped on her sister. The two kits struggled and rolled around until Snowkit had her sister trapped underneath her paws.

"Pinned ya!" she purred teasingly.

"Snowkit! You piece of mouse-dung!" Rosekit growled as she struggled to get out of her sister's hold. "That wasn't funny! Now get off me!"

"Not until you say that _I_ can be the leader," Snowkit mewed.

"Never!"

"Why can't you _both_ just be the leader?" Robinkit asked sleepily as he yawned. He stretched his legs and walked from behind his sleeping mother's tail.

"Are you crazy?!" both she-kits yowled.

Robinkit let out a squeak and hid behind Lilyfeather's tail in fear of his life.

"Hey guys, what are you doing?"

Snowkit excitedly glanced over towards the location of the voice. A well-toned grey tabby tom-kit padded lightly over towards them. Hailkit!

She and her siblings had met Hailkit a few sunrises ago and already the four of them were good friends. Hailkit was already four moons old and he was almost an apprentice!

 _I can't wait to be an apprentice,_ she thought with a purr.

Hailkit padded over to Snowkit and she gazed at his perfect fur and well-toned muscles, letting out a purr. "H-Hey Hailk—ahh!"

Rosekit used Snowkit's distraction to her own advantage. She darted from underneath Snowkit, tripping her sister over in the process as she bounded over to Hailkit.

She nuzzled the tom-kit's side. "Hey Hailkit! Do you want to be my deputy? We're playing Clans and _I'm_ the leader!"

Snowkit huffed. "I thought that I was going to be the leader! And what makes you think that Hailkit wants to be _your_ deputy? Maybe he wants to be mine!" she argued.

Rosekit rolled her eyes. "He wants to be my deputy, Snowkit." She fluttered her eyes innocently at Hailkit. "Don't you?"

"Uh..." Hailkit stuttered. "Su-Sure, I g-guess."

"But I pinned you!" Snowkit whined.

"And I got out!" Rosekit pointed out.

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did—!"

"—Stop it both of you. There is a simple answer to this problem."

Snowkit raised her eyebrow and both she-kits looked around for the source of the voice. A brown version of Hailkit padded towards them. "Who are you?" Snowkit questioned.

The tom-kit sat down and licked his paws to clean his ears. "I'm Hailkit's brother."

Rosekit glanced at Hailkit. "You have a brother?" she gasped. "I didn't even know!"

The brown tabby huffed in offense.

Hailkit sighed. "Hawkkit, meet my great and fun friends, Rosekit, Snowkit and Robinkit. Guys, meet my not-fun brother, Hawkkit."

Hawkkit dipped his head in greeting. "Now, as I was saying... The solution to your problem is simple. There can be two Clans with _two_ Clan leaders."

Snowkit opened her mouth, ready to protest, but then closed it again in defeat.

"Welcome to RosekitClan, deputy Hailkit!" Rosekit squeaked.

"Wait!" Snowkit hissed. "But I want Hailkit to be _my_ deputy!"

"Well, you're too slow. He's my deputy now, Snowkit."

Hailkit purred. "Thank you, kind and gracious leader, Rosestar. But, I am not Hailkit anymore. I am Hailtail your loyal and faithful deputy."

Rosekit smiled smugly at Snowkit and Snowkit poked her tongue out at her older sister. Hailkit and Rosekit sat down together and Rosekit put her tail on Hailkit's back, making Snowkit growl with jealousy.

Snowkit glanced over to Hawkkit. "Do you want to be my deputy?" she asked shyly. She wasn't too sure what to think about the more mature and serious brother of Hailkit, but she needed a deputy and he was the only other cat.

"Um, sur— "

" _I'll_ be your deputy!" A reddish-orange she-kit with black tips and a white chest bounded over towards the two kits. "I am the brave and noble Foxface!"

Her tortoiseshell sister followed her, trotting lightly. "Can I play too?"

Rosekit and Hailkit moved closer to the two newcomers and Rosekit let out an excited squeak. "You can be my warrior!" she mewed to the tortoiseshell she-kit. "What's your name?"

"Emberkit."

"Not anymore," Rosekit meowed. "You are now Emberspots, the RosekitClan warrior!"

"Cool!"

Rosekit swished her tail and the two other members of her Clan followed her, racing behind the still sleeping Lilyfeather.

Snowkit let out a low growl. _Rosekit is taking all of the other kits before I even have a chance to recruit them!_ She licked her chest quickly and faced her Clan.

"You can be our warrior, Hawkkit," she purred which Foxkit purred in agreement to. "Now, if you'll just excuse me for a minute," she meowed, trying to make her voice sound deep and powerful. "My deputy and I need to choose a fitting warrior name for you."

Hawkkit shrugged his shoulders, nonchalantly. "Alright."

Snowkit and Foxkit turned their backs to Hawkkit and after about 15 seconds of nodding and whispering, the two turned back around.

"As your leader Snowkitstar—!"

" _Snow_ star," Hawkkit corrected quickly.

"Don't interrupt your leader, filthy mouse-dung!" Foxkit cried as she pawed Hawkkit across the face.

Snowkit dipped her head in gratitude. "Thank you Foxface. Now, as I was saying... As your leader Snow... _star,_ I name you Hawkflower."

Robinkit poked his head from behind Lilyfeather's tail. "Can I be the medicine cat?"

Snowkit beamed. "Of course, Robinkit! What's a Clan without a brave medicine cat?"

Rosekit suddenly appeared from behind Lilyfeather with the two other kits following her. "Charge, RosekitClan!"

"Wait!" Snowkit cried in horror. "We're not ready! We still have to name our medicine cat!"

"No mercy!" Rosekit squealed.

"We need a medicine cat too though, don't we?" Emberkit pointed out quickly as she stopped running.

Rosekit stopped in her tracks as well. "Good point Emberspots. Okay Robinkit, you're in _our_ Clan now."

"We had him first!" Hawkkit growled.

"But we need a medicine cat too!" Hailkit mewed. "Without him, we can't attack your Clan and live."

"But you can't have him!" Foxkit cried. "He's ours!" She grabbed Robinkit's tail in her jaws and started to drag him away from the opposing Clan.

Emberkit jumped forward and held Robinkit's paws down, stopping him from moving any further. The two sister kits growled at each other.

"Wait!" Robinkit meowed as he shook himself free from their grasp. "You can all share me. I'll be watching and I'll treat all of the injured cats!"

All of the kits nodded their heads with mews of approval.

"Welcome to our Clans, Robinfish," Rosekit meowed. Suddenly she put her head back and yowled, "RosekitClan, retreat!"

The kits of RosekitClan ran back to their hiding place, leaving the kits of SnowkitClan to huddle and decide on their strategy.

"I think we should charge now," Hawkkit whispered, "We can surprise them by coming up behind them. They're only just hiding behind Lilyfeather. They won't see us coming!"

"Sounds good!"

"Alright!"

The kits began to break away from their huddle when they head Rosekit yowl, "Attack!"

Snowkit whipped her head around to see Rosekit and her Clan headed straight towards them. _Our plan has been foiled!_

"Go SnowkitClan!" Snowkit yowled.

The three kits took off running towards their opponents and soon they all met in the centre of the battlefield. "Foxface! You take Hailtail. Hawkflower, you take on Emberspots!" Snowkit ordered. "I'll get Rosestar!"

"Okay!" Foxkit purred as she pounced on Hailkit, pinning the poor tom-kit almost instantly.

Snowkit stopped in tracks, noticing that Rosekit had disappeared from her vision. _I could've sworn I saw Rosekit running with the rest of RosekitClan..._

She looked around quickly to see Foxkit still jumping on the surrendering Hailkit like a bouncing rabbit. She looked to the other side and noticed Robinkit dropping blades of grass onto Emberkit's side. Hawkkit was running over towards her.

"Run Snowstar!"

Snowkit felt someone pounce on her from behind. _Rosekit_! She hissed and the two kits rolled around on the floor. Rosekit pinned Snowkit and pawed her across the face. "Take _that_ fox-dung!" she cried.

Foxkit lifted her head and snorted at Rosekit crossly. "Hey!"

"No offense Foxface," Rosekit mewed apologetically before continuing to paw Snowkit's face.

"Avenge me!" Snowkit cried.

Hawkkit leapt up and pushed Rosekit off Snowkit. Rosekit landed on the ground with a _bump_ and she shook her head to regain her balance. Hawkkit jumped at her, but she leapt out of the way just in time and the two circled each other, growling.

"Thanks Hawkflower," Snowkit panted.

"No problem, Snowstar," Hawkkit mewed in between the growling. He leapt at Rosekit but the she-kit dodged, leaving them to circle each other once more.

Snowkit decided that Hawkkit would be fine on his own and bounded over to help Foxkit. Emberkit was trying to sneak up on her energetic sister.

"Aha! Nice try, Emberspots!" Snowkit mewed as she charged into the tortoiseshell. Emberkit yowled in surprise and swiped at Snowkit's face.

Not expecting the blow, Snowkit fell to the ground. "I'm hurt!" she cried dramatically. "Robinfish, help me. I'm hurt!"

Lilyfeather's green eyes burst open at the sound of one of her kits mewling for help.

"Snowkit!" she meowed. She rushed onto her feet looking for her kit. "Are you alright?"

Robinkit bounded up to Snowkit with blades of grass in his mouth. He spat them out and they floated gently down onto Snowkit's white pelt.

"She's alright now, mama," Robinkit assured his mother.

"Oh thank StarClan," Lilyfeather breathed. "Snowkit, don't scare me like that! I thought that you had really been hurt!"

"My name isn't Snowkit, mama!" she protested. "It's Snow _star_!"

"Not anymore, my darling," Lilyfeather purred. "It's time for you all to go to sleep."

"Aww... mama!" Snowkit whined. "Do I have to?"

"Yes," Lilyfeather growled firmly. "Now where is your sister...?" She noticed Rosekit and Hawkkit pawing and hissing at each other. "What do you think you're doing Rosekit?" The tabby queen picked Rosekit up by the scruff of her neck.

"Mama!" Rosekit cried in embarrassment.

Lilyfeather dropped Rosekit to the ground and glared at her daughter. "Don't fight among yourselves! Whatever you were arguing about, stop now and apologise. You are Clanmates; you can't fight each other!"

Hawkkit looked to his paws and licked his pelt in embarrassment.

"We were only playing Clans, mama..." Rosekit mewed softly. "I was leading RosekitClan to victory by defeating all of the SnowkitClan warriors."

Lilyfeather's stern gaze softened. With a replenished sense of humour, she smiled at her kits. "Who's in your Clans?" she asked.

Rosekit stood up straight and lifted her head proudly. "Well, I'm Rosestar."

She glanced over at Hailkit who was still being jumped on by Foxkit. "That's my... brave... deputy... Hailtail...?"

She shook her head and Emberkit bounded up to Lilyfeather. "And I'm Emberspots, the RosekitClan warrior!" she beamed.

Snowkit scratched at the floor impatiently. "Do you want to know who's in _my_ Clan now, mama?" she asked.

"Of course, Snowkit," Lilyfeather purred.

"Well, I'm Snowstar obviously," she mewed. "And that's Hawkflower, my warrior."

Lilyfeather held in a giggle as Hawkkit trotted next to Snowkit. "Hawkflower... what an interesting name..." she purred.

Snowkit glanced over to Foxkit. "Foxface!" she hissed. "Get over here, you lazy excuse for a deputy!"

Foxkit gulped. "Yes sir." She backed off Hailkit quickly and made her way over to Snowkit.

"What was that for?" Lilyfeather asked.

"As leader, you need to be firm so your Clan listens to you," Snowkit meowed as-a-matter-of-factly. But then, you need to make sure that they know you didn't really mean what you said."

"Yeah, you'd know that if you were the leader mama," Rosekit added.

Foxkit bounded up to Snowkit. "I'm here, Snowstar!"

"You're such a good deputy," Snowkit purred. "I didn't mean any of what I said before."

Foxkit beamed. "Aww, thanks Snowstar!"

"See?" Rosekit mewed to Lilyfeather.

"Anyway," Snowkit continued. "This is my deputy, Foxface."

Robinkit trotted up to his mother and wove in between her legs, glancing up at her. "I'm Robinfish, the medicine cat!" he purred. "I treat all of the cats from both RosekitClan and SnowkitClan."

"Well, now you're all friends and kits of FrostClan, okay?" Lilyfeather meowed.

The seven kits all sighed. "Okay..."

"Let all cats old enough to walk through the snow, gather around me for a Clan meeting!" a she-cat yowled from outside the nursery.

Suddenly a brown tom leapt into the nursery and jumped over the kits.

"Careful, Brackenheart!" Lilyfeather hissed. "You could step on a kit if you come rampaging in here like an angry badger!"

"Sorry Lilyfeather," he meowed. "I've just come to grab Hawkkit and Hailkit. Thunderpaw and Willowpaw are about to have their warrior ceremonies and I thought they might want to watch."

"Ooh, yes!" both Hawkkit and Hailkit purred.

"Come on then," Brackenheart told them as he carefully bounded out of the nursery.

"See you later guys," Hailkit purred as he and Hawkkit followed their father outside.

Snowkit stared at them as they left. _How come Hailkit and Hawkkit's father spend time with them? Where was her father? Didn't he love them? Was he ashamed of them...?_ Her head flooded with thoughts and questions.

"Foxkit, Emberkit!" a she-cat called, "Where are you?"

"They're just here, Specklepelt," Lilyfeather called back, "They're coming back now."

"Bye guys…" Emberkit mewed as she and her sister ran back to their mother.

"Mama! Can we watch the ceremony too?" Rosekit pleaded, knocking Snowkit out of her thoughts.

"Ooh! Please mama!" Robinkit begged.

"Please!" Snowkit added.

Lilyfeather glanced at Snowkit quickly. "No," she huffed. "You're too young. But you can listen though. You might be able to hear the ceremony if you're _really_ quiet."

The three kits sighed, but nevertheless, stopped talking and perked their ears.

"I, Ivystar, leader of FrostClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices." Ivystar meowed loudly, "They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as a warrior in their turn."

"I can't _wait_ to become a warrior!" Snowkit purred before letting out a yawn.

"Thunderpaw and Willowpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your lives?" Ivystar meowed.

Snowkit and her two siblings yawned and Snowkit hung her head in defeat. _Why can't I just stay awake for a little bit longer? Stupid sleep._

"Come on you three," Lilyfeather meowed. "You're all exhausted. Come over here."

Snowkit yawned once more and trotted over to her mother and snuggled in the warmest spot of her belly. Robinkit and Rosekit followed and soon the three kits were all laying down, struggling to listen.

"...Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior names!"

Snowkit closed her eyes and put her head down on her paws. _I can't wait to become a warrior! I'll be the bravest and strongest cat in the Clan! And not even Rosekit will stop me from becoming leader one day._

 **.**

 **A/N:** Hope that chapter was okay. I thought it'd just be a really cute way to introduce our main characters and their personalities. Don't worry though; the drama will start in the next chapter, I believe, if you're waiting for that.

Sorry that I couldn't publish this earlier— I've only got four weeks of school left and I've had to finish my English and Visual Art assignments as well as start my Japanese and Science assignments. And to top all of that will a sadistic cherry, I've been feeling sick and dizzy—sort of like a vertigo-type thing and my parents wouldn't allow me near my laptop because I needed to rest and all that jazz :/

And Kit if you read this chapter, I hope you like how I've written Foxkit and Emberkit. They're such fun characters to write about ;)

.

 **Replies to Reviews**

 **Swirlspot:** Thank you! I really do hope that it'll be unique and I'm really glad you like it :)

 **Zoua:** We'll just have to wait and see ;)

 **Guest (Guest):** Oops, thanks for pointing that out. I've fixed it up but I didn't even see that before, lol. And I'm glad you like it so far :)

 **The-Purple-Panda-Frog:** True, but people (or... cats...) do some pretty stupid things when they're angry or scared. Ivystar is no different. I'm really glad you like my story, but I don't think it'll ever be as great as yours. Also, have I ever told you how much I love your username? :)

 **Fernsky72:** FERN! Hey! And yeah, I'm still trying to write these, lol. I'm really glad to hear from you again and I hope you will continue to read it :)

.

Thank you for the reviews guys! It made me feel really good to see that you're liking my story so far :) I try to update once every one to two weeks depending on how busy I am and how much time I have to write.

I might also start a question-a-chapter thing because I'm genuinely curious about what you guys think, so...

.

 **QOTC:** Who is your favourite character so far?

.

See you next chapter!

~Kat


	3. In Trouble

"And then, Ivystar said, 'Thunderpaw and Willowpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your lives?'" Hailkit mewed excitedly to all of the kits.

The seven kits all sat together in the front of the nursery near the entrance with the two brothers sitting at the front describing yesterday's warrior ceremony. The early light of the sun had not yet come and the kits were still masked in moonlight.

"Thunderpaw and Willowpaw, then both said 'I do!' and Ivystar looked up at the sky—!" Hawkkit continued.

"—and said, 'Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you, your warrior names!'" Hailkit interrupted.

"She looked at Thunderpaw and meowed, 'Thunderpaw, from this moment, you will be known as Thunderwing. StarClan honours your courage and speed and we welcome you as a full warrior of FrostClan.' Then, Ivystar put her muzzle on Thunderwing's head and he licked her shoulder," Hawkkit told them.

Foxkit and Rosekit gasped with excitement while Snowkit giggled at her denmates.

"Then, Ivystar looked at Willowpaw," Hailkit mewed, "and she said, 'Willowpaw, from this moment, you will be known as Willowstep. StarClan honours your independence and cleverness during battle and we all welcome you as a full warrior of FrostClan.' Then she did the muzzle thing again."

"That sounds so cool!" Snowkit mewed. "Too bad we missed it."

"We're not done yet," Hawkkit snapped.

"You mean, _there's more_?!" Robinkit gasped.

"Yeah," Hawkkit purred. "The Clan was cheering out their names. And we joined in too!"

"And then, they had to go sit vigil at the entrance of the camp!" Hailkit mewed, finishing their story. "They had to guard the camp all night in complete silence!"

The five other kits gasped in amazement. "You're so lucky guys!" Emberkit purred.

"We should go and congratulate them!" Rosekit suggested excitedly.

"I-I don't know..." Emberkit shook her head. "We're not allowed out of the nursery yet."

"But no one will even see us!" Foxkit mewed. "Everyone is asleep! It'll be like an adventure!"

"How do you know that they're all asleep?" Snowkit asked.

"Because I'm the smartest cat in the Clan."

Snowkit shrugged her shoulders. She couldn't argue with logic like that.

"Are you going to come Hailkit?" Rosekit purred.

Hawkkit huffed. "Hailkit and I have already seen and congratulated them. Thanks for asking _us both_ ," he added dryly.

"Well, I'm going to go with you Rosekit!" Foxkit meowed. She glanced over to Snowkit and Robinkit "Are you guys coming?"

"I'll go!" Snowkit cried excitedly.

Robinkit looked at his sisters, then over to his friends. "Are you going Emberkit?"

The she-kit shook her head. "No way. I don't want to get into trouble."

"I'm going to stay with these guys," Robinkit finally decided. He stepped away from the entrance and behind Emberkit.

"Okay then," Rosekit shrugged as she and Foxkit trotted towards the entrance to the nursery.

"Be careful, Snowkit," Robinkit whispered as the white she-kit bounded after her denmates. She scrambled out of the nursery and looked around.

"Hurry up Snowkit!" Rosekit hissed softly.

Snowkit caught up to Rosekit and Foxkit and silently reprimanded herself. _There's no time to look around! If I want to get back to the nursery without getting caught, I have to be quick!_

The three kits searched for the warriors and finally found the camp entrance with two cats sitting there silently, guarding the camp; one was a blue tom and the other one was a pale gold she-cat.

In awe, Snowkit bolted up to them and was followed by the other two kits. The she-cat growled at the three kits when she noticed them walking around.

"Hi!" Rosekit mewed. "Are you Willowstep? It's so cool that you got your warrior name!"

Willowstep tried to push the kit back in the direction of the nursery but Rosekit just let out a giggle and jumped out of the way. She bounded over to Snowkit and Foxkit.

Foxkit rubbed her head against Thunderwing's flank, waking the exhausted tom with a shock.

"Hi!" she giggled. "I'm Foxkit and this is Snowkit!"

Snowkit smiled and dipped her head in greeting. "Are you the new warriors?" she asked.

"Of course they are silly," Rosekit purred.

Thunderwing glared at the three adventurous kits. But as the sound of paw steps came from behind them, he straightened up and looked ahead. Snowkit, Foxkit and Rosekit quickly hid behind the two new warriors. Three warriors and two apprentices walked over to Thunderwing and Willowstep, unaware that three kits were there also.

"You may go and have a rest," a sandy she-cat meowed to Willowstep and Thunderwing. "You've earned it. Well done."

The two warriors sighed in relief and padded briskly over to the warrior den.

Snowkit let out a squeak as her cover walked away. The three older cats let out a gasp and glared at the kits.

"Foxkit!"

The orange she-cat put her tail between her back legs and looked at her paws. "I-I-I—!"

"What are you doing out here?!" an orange tom who looked just like Foxkit snarled at her.

"I'm sorry father..." Foxkit mewed shakily. "I-I just wanted to go with Snowkit and Rosekit to see the new warriors..."

"Get back to the nursery!" her father ordered with a growl. "I'll make sure to deal with you after I return from the dawn patrol!"

Foxkit whimpered and ran back to the safety of the nursery.

"Don't be too hard on her, Flamefoot," the sandy she-cat meowed. "She is your daughter, after all."

"Sunsplash is right," Eagletalon growled. "It was probably the snow-rat's idea." He glared at Snowkit and the white kit lowered herself to the ground. "It sounds like something _Cloudfur's_ daughter would do—try to mess up our beloved Code."

"It wasn't my idea," Rosekit squeaked, trying to put on a brave and innocent smile. "It was Snowkit's! She forced me to come here!"

Snowkit sent her sister a dirty glance. "No it wasn't! Rosekit thought it—!"

"I've heard _quite_ enough from you!" Eagletalon snapped. "Don't blame your sister for your mouse-brained ideas! She wouldn't _dare_ think of coming and disturbing our sacred vigil. Rosekit will be a _loyal_ and _trustworthy_ member of our Clan."

With a purr, Rosekit lifted her head proudly at the praise.

"I-I will b-be t-too!" Snowkit insisted softly. "I'm a loyal cat of FrostClan, I promise!"

"No, you are not," Eagletalon hissed. "You are not and you never _will be_. You're just a filthy _half-Clan_ _rat_."

Snowkit whimpered and put her tail between her legs. _Why is Rosekit being praised and I'm being punished? Why do they hate_ me _so much? I haven't done anything to them!_

"Go to your mother," Flamefoot growled. "I'm sure we'll have a good, long chat to Lilyfeather when we get back."

Snowkit turned away from the warriors and dashed back into the nursery. She found the furthest and darkest corner of the cave and curled herself into a ball, crying herself to sleep.

 **.**

"You need to keep an eye on that little white rat!"

"That ' _little white rat'_ is my _kit_!"

Snowkit woke up with a whimper as she heard a voice that she recognised. Eagletalon.

"She disturbed Thunderwing and Willowstep's vigil," Eagletalon growled. "Has she no respect for the Warrior Code?"

"She's only a kit, Eagletalon," Lilyfeather cried in exasperation. "You're completely overreacting! You're all acting like she just killed someone."

Lilyfeather held her breath. That was the wrong choice of words.

"Yes..." the tom growled. "But how long until she starts breaking our other sacred rules? How long until she does start acting like Cloudfur? She already _looks_ like him. I can almost see him in her eyes when I look at her."

"Just because she looks like him, it doesn't mean that she will turn out to be like him!"

"Well—!"

"No!" Lilyfeather snapped. "The only way my daughter will end up like Cloudfur and hate the Clan is if you all keep ostracising her and if you all keep treating her like this! Snowkit _will_ become a loyal warrior of FrostClan!"

"Are you certain?"

"Why do you keep insisting on questioning my family's loyalty?" Lilyfeather hissed with her tail lashing back and forth.

"I'm not," Eagletalon replied calmly. "I'm only mirroring my leader's opinions of the rat. But since you mentioned it, you were, after all, the one who fell in love with a MistClan tom. But as if that wasn't bad enough, you fell in love with _Cloudfur_!"

"You can't judge my kit for my own mistakes, Eagletalon," Lilyfeather growled. "And I fell in love with an apprentice, not a murderer, for your information. But I don't suppose you'd know what love feels like, would you?"

The tom snarled at Lilyfeather, his eyes suddenly filled with anguish and pain. He shook his head and flicked his tail angrily exited the nursery. "Keep your eyes on her, Lilyfeather," he called back to her. "One wrong move and she's _gone_."

"I've been told," Lilyfeather growled under her breath.

"M-Mama...?"

Lilyfeather gasped as Snowkit crept up to her mother, hiding in the queen's long chest fur. "How much of that did you hear sweetie?"

Snowkit sniffed. "Why does everyone hate me?"

"Oh, Snowkit," Lilyfeather purred reassuringly. "They don't _hate_ _you_."

"Eagletalon got so mad at me. Why didn't he get upset with Rosekit? It was _her_ idea to visit the new warriors," Snowkit whimpered. "He said that I wasn't loyal or a part of the Clan. He said I was a half-Clan rat." She burst into fits of tears and whimpers as her mother calmed her down.

"Why did he call me that?" Snowkit asked with a sniff. "What is a half-Clan cat?"

"A half-Clan cat is a cat with a mother and father in two separate Clans, my darling," Lilyfeather whispered softly to Snowkit.

"But why didn't he call Rosekit a half-Clan cat then?"

"I-I don't know," Lilyfeather lied quickly. "But it doesn't matter. You're perfect-."

"—Is our father from another Clan?"

"...Yes... yes he is," Lilyfeather sighed. "But—."

"—Is that why everyone hates me?"

"Well... kind of, but—."

Snowkit let out a low growl. "Then, I hate everyone! I hate _everyone_ in the Clan! I hate Eagletalon and I hate—!"

"Snowkit, no!" Lilyfeather cried with a flick of her tail. "You can't say stuff like that!

"Why not?" Snowkit growled indignantly. "If they're allowed to hate me, I should be allowed to hate them too!"

"You need to stay positive, alright!" Lilyfeather meowed. "You need to prove them wrong. Prove to them that you are going to be a loyal FrostClan cat, okay?"

Snowkit sighed and laid her head on the ground. "Okay..."

"That's my girl," Lilyfeather purred as she pulled Snowkit closer to her warm chest fur. "That's my beautiful, brave girl."

 **.**

 **A/N:** How was this chapter? Not too bad, I hope. And finally, some conflict, haha. As much as I love writing kitten-fluff, the plot must go on, I suppose. But I did have a bit of fun with the innocent conversations between them all. So fun to write~

Thank you all so much for your continued support guys. Only 2 chapters in and already 10 reviews? Seriously, you guys are awesome.

.

 **Replies to Reviews**

 **Goldenheart215:** Thank you! And honestly, I love those two as well. I hope you'll keep reading!

 **Karnelian:** Haha, thanks! I thought so too. *runs after you to get my precious babies back* nuuuu XD

 **Swirlspot:** That's a fair point. And thank you. Robinkit is such an innocent cutie and I thought that would be cute and funny. I'm glad you liked it :)

 **Fernsky72:** Haha, yes it is! I've definitely improved it since then though. Hawkkit is quite a mature little one (especially for his age), isn't he? Eh, makes him cuter, lol. And Foxkit is adorable, I absolutely love her character and I'm happy that Kit let me use her for the story.

 **The-Purple-Panda-Frog:** Same basic concept, I guess XD. Seriously though, your story is going to be legendary, and thanks. I have a feeling that we're going to be pretty good friends (hopefully :3)

.

Sorry that this was published later than usual, but I hope it's worth the small wait.

.

 **QOTC:** Rosekit's a pretty lousy sister— placing all of the blame on Snowkit. Thoughts on her? And who else has a sibling who would do that? (*looks around quickly and puts hand up*)

 **.**

Thanks for reading!

~Kat


	4. Meet Cloudfur

"Please Ivystar."

Lilyfeather sat outside the leader's den with her three kits playing just behind her. The grey tabby leader was pacing in front of her with her tail lashing.

"Ivystar," Lilyfeather meowed. "My kits _need_ to know who their father is. They're three moons old now and I have been buried in questions about why their father has never met them."

"You should have thought about that _before_ ," Ivystar hissed. She glanced over to the kits scornfully. "And how do I know you're not just trying to escape?"

"I am a _loyal_ _FrostClan_ warrior," Lilyfeather hissed.

Ivystar stopped pacing and faced the tabby queen, deep in thought. An idea popped into her head. "Very well!" she meowed almost _too_ cheerfully. "You and your _beautiful_ kits can go meet Cloudfur. I will send two warriors with you to escort you safely to their camp."

"I don't need—."

"Flamefoot, Goldenwhisker!" Ivystar called. The two named cats instantly bounded over to the small group and dipped their heads. Curious, Eagletalon followed them when he noticed Ivystar talking to Lilyfeather. "Escort Lilyfeather and her two—uh, _three_ — beautiful kits to MistClan so they can talk to Cloudfur."

The two warriors looked slightly confused but nevertheless, followed Lilyfeather and the three kits out of the camp. Eagletalon grinned at Ivystar. "Have you finally gotten rid of the little white rat?"

Ivystar let out a sigh. "Not yet," she admitted before she purred maliciously. "But, we'll soon see where her loyalties lie."

 **.**

Snowkit let out squeaks of happiness as she bounced around, taking all of the sights in _. It's all so amazing!_ She sniffed the air and smelt the scent of the trees and the grass, purring in delight.

A lot had happened since Thunderwing and Willowstep's vigil. The nursery had gotten so crowded since a she-cat named Aspenfang had moved into it, expecting kits within the next moon or so. Snowkit couldn't wait to have new friends to play with, especially now since she never saw Hawkkit or Hailkit anymore. Brackenheart always took them out to teach them basic moves since they were now six moons old and were going to be apprenticed soon.

Goldenwhisker huffed as Snowkit suddenly smelt something new and different. The earthy and interesting, yet slightly pungent scent wafted around her nose and she purred. "What's that smell?"

Flamefoot and Goldenwhisker shared a glance. "We're at the MistClan border. What you're smelling is the MistClan cats' scent. Filthy, disgusting creatures."

"We'll stay here and wait for a patrol," Flamefoot grunted.

"You don't need to stay, Flamefoot," Lilyfeather meowed. "We'll be fine. Cloudfur won't kill his own kits."

"We were given direct orders," Goldenwhisker huffed. "We are loyal to our leader and we will follow her directions."

Lilyfeather growled softly, but she heard a shuffling in the leaves and pricked her ears. She pushed Rosekit, Robinkit and Snowkit behind a bush, hiding them under the large leaves.

Goldenwhisker had apparently heard the same thing. She lowered herself into a pouncing position and let out a low growl. "I can hear a MistClan patrol." She gestured for Lilyfeather to walk up to the border which the tabby she-cat did.

The patrol passed them, growling and they sent over a blue-grey tom. He ran up to the group of FrostClan cats snarling. "Take one more step, FrostClan cat and I'll slice you into crow-food!"

"Calm down," Lilyfeather meowed calmly. "We only want to talk to Cloudfur."

"Whatever he's been accused of—!"

Flamefoot stepped forwards, growling. "He has not been accused of anything _yet,_ Bluefang _._ Take us to your camp so we may talk to him."

"Do you think I'm mouse-brained?" Bluefang laughed. "I'm not going to take you to our camp. I'll bring him _here_ and you may talk to him from _your_ side."

He flicked his tail and sprinted away, disappearing into the mist surrounding their side of the forest.

"He's really fast!" Robinkit mewed in awe.

"All MistClan cats are, Robinkit," Goldenwhisker meowed. "While they got the speed, we got the brains."

"And the obvious good looks too!" Flamefoot pointed out as he purred in amusement.

The three kits all purred at Flamefoot's comment and the orange tom glanced down at them, noticing Snowkit's white pelt.

"Well... _most_ of us did..." he added quietly.

Bluefang suddenly emerged from the mist, followed by a majestic white tom. The blue warrior ran up to the FrostClan cats snarling. "If any of you cross the border, we'll rip your entire Clan to shreds!" he growled.

Goldenwhisker's eyes blazed with fury. "If Cloudfur touches Lilyfeather, he'll wish he was never born!" She lashed her tail and both she and Flamefoot left for the camp.

Bluefang growled at the cats as they left. "If I even—!"

"That is enough, Bluefang. You may leave."

The blue tom closed his mouth and dipped his head at the white tom, leaving the two cats alone.

"Greetings, Lilyfeather," Cloudfur meowed as he dipped his head in greeting.

Lilyfeather copied the tom. "Cloudfur."

A long and awkward silence pursued. The two cats both stood, staring at each other, unable to find the right words after being separated for so long.

"...I haven't seen you in moons," Cloudfur purred. "What brings you here, my love?"

" _Don't_ start _that_ again," Lilyfeather hissed. "I've moved on. I've grown up. _Don't_ call me that again, Cloudfur."

"Very well, _my dear_ ," he teased triggering a growl from Lilyfeather. "Why have you come to see me? I thought your Clan made it very clear that they didn't want you to have anything to do with me."

Lilyfeather nudged Rosekit, Snowkit and Robinkit out of the bush. "Meet our kits."

Snowkit glanced up. _So this is my father?_ She looked at her siblings who were both shaking slightly. _He doesn't seem so bad so why does everyone hate him_? She smiled at him, but to her annoyance, he was still looking at her mother.

"O-Our kits?" Cloudfur asked.

"Kits, meet your father." Lilyfeather smiled at them and gestured for them to go and introduce themselves.

Cloudfur bent down to have a better look at them. He looked at Robinkit first who shakily gave his father a smile. He smiled back then turned his gaze to Snowkit.

"Hi!" she mewed.

He blinked, then turned to look at Rosekit. Snowkit's pelt prickled with jealousy as he sniffed Rosekit and nodded his head.

"This one is the one I'll take back with me," he meowed, picking Rosekit up by the scruff.

Rosekit squealed and unsheathed her claws, struggling to get free. She twisted and turned, trying to scratch the white tom. "She's got a warrior spirit," he remarked.

"Put her _down_!" Lilyfeather hissed as she unsheathed her claws and struck Cloudfur across the face.

Cloudfur dropped Rosekit in surprise and the little kit bolted back over to her siblings and hid behind Robinkit, panting. Cloudfur's dark blue eyes burned with anger and he unsheathed his claws to retaliate.

"How _dare_ you!" he yowled as he sliced his paw downwards.

Lilyfeather dodged his attack and hissed at him. "How dare _I_? You have _no right_ to take my kits away!"

" _Our_ kits!" Cloudfur growled.

Snowkit trembled and whimpered as she watched her parents fight. Lilyfeather noticed this and sheathed her claws. She laid down next to the kits, purring and cooing. She glared at Cloudfur who sheathed his claws and noticed the kits trembling. He inhaled and exhaled deeply then laid down so he was eye-to-eye with them.

"Hi kits," he purred, "I'm your father Cloudfur."

Lilyfeather purred at him and nodded her head in approval. She pushed the still shaking Rosekit towards Cloudfur.

"Don't be rude," Lilyfeather chastised as her daughter just stood there, staring. "Say hello."

"Hi..."

"And what's your name?" Cloudfur prompted.

"My name i-is Rosekit," she mewed softly.

Cloudfur smiled at Lilyfeather. "Such a beautiful name," he purred.

Rosekit licked her chest fur in embarrassment as she purred shyly. Cloudfur glanced over to Robinkit. "And what's your name, my son?"

"I'm Robinkit," he mewed. "And I'm going to be the medicine cat of FrostClan someday!"

Cloudfur smiled at his son, but Lilyfeather let out an exasperated sigh. "You can't, sweetie," she meowed. "We already have a medicine cat apprentice. There can't be two."

Robinkit put his head down and sighed. Cloudfur lifted his son's head up high with his muzzle. "I know you'll make a great and strong warrior," he purred. He leaned closer and whispered into Robinkit's ear, "But to get what you want, sometimes you just need to learn to take things by force, my boy."

Lilyfeather growled. "No he doesn't. There is no way he will turn out like you."

Cloudfur put his paw to his chest mockingly. "Ouch."

Snowkit frowned and continued to impatiently wait for her father to notice her. "I'm Snowkit!" she mewed suddenly. Cloudfur glanced at his third kit. Her snow-white pelt matched his own and it was like looking at a reflection.

"Nice to meet you, Snowkit," he purred. "I must say, you have such a lovely pelt."

Snowkit radiated with happiness. _No one's ever told me that!_

"And what are you hoping to become, Snowkit?" he asked. "Are you going to be a mighty and strong warrior?"

The white she-kit puffed her chest out proudly. "I'm going to be the leader of FrostClan," she meowed.

Rosekit's eyes widened and she jumped up in excitement. "Ooh! Me too!"

"I said it first!" Snowkit whined. "You can't be the leader too! _I'm_ going to be the leader!"

"Not if I become the leader first!" Rosekit retorted.

Snowkit's fur bristled. _Rosekit always takes everything I want!_

"Yeah, well, no one's going to stop me from becoming the leader," Snowkit argued. "Nothing will get in _my_ way. Not even you."

Cloudfur cleared his throat and the two she-kits jumped and smiled at him sheepishly. Cloudfur smiled at them both and shook his head in amusement. The white one was quite an ambitious little kit.

"Do you want to know something?" he purred.

The three kits nodded their heads, enthusiastically.

"I'm the deputy of my Clan and someday _I'm_ going to be the leader too," he told them proudly.

Rosekit and Snowkit both gasped.

"That's so cool!" Rosekit gushed.

"I'm going to be just like you when I grow up!" Snowkit decided.

Lilyfeather's ears drooped as she gathered her kits up quickly, pulling them away from their father.

"Well... it's getting late," she meowed quickly. "Everyone will start wondering where we are." She stood up and turned around to walk away. "Come on kits."

Cloudfur gave one last smile to his kits. "If you ever want to talk to me, just come find me, alright? I'll make sure my Clan knows that I've given you three, _special_ permission to cross the border and that if they hurt you, they'll have to deal with me. Does that sound good?"

Rosekit, Robinkit and Snowkit's eyes all lit up and they purred in agreement.

Lilyfeather padded back over to her kits. "I'm sure they won't need— or _want_ — to talk to you Cloudfur. But thanks for offering. Goodbye."

"Goodbye, my love," Cloudfur purred cheekily. He gave Lilyfeather a quick lick on the cheek and sped off further into the MistClan territory.

" _Don't_ call me that."

The four cats started to make their way back to the camp. The kits bounded through Lilyfeather's feet, being careful not to trip their mother, or get stepped on.

"He seems really nice!" Snowkit mewed.

Robinkit nodded his head in agreement. "Are we really allowed to go visit him whenever we want, mama?"

Lilyfeather's ears flattened. "I don't know," she admitted. "I don't think the Clan would appreciate that very much at all."

Robinkit and Snowkit both sighed but Rosekit looked at her mother. "He's from an enemy Clan, isn't he?" she meowed. "We need to be loyal FrostClan cats, don't we mama?"

Lilyfeather purred at her oldest kit. "That's right."

The kits noticed the camp and raced ahead. Lilyfeather broke into a steady trot and together, the small family entered the FrostClan camp. Everyone turned around as they heard the sound of rustling leaves and there were more than a few shocked faces when they saw Snowkit entering the camp. Eagletalon sat with his apprentice Maplepaw, his mouth agape. He shook his head and padded over to Lilyfeather.

"I have to say," Eagletalon remarked, "I'm surprised. I thought that the little rat would have run off to join her father in MistClan."

Lilyfeather scowled at the tom. "They want nothing to do with their father," she quickly growled.

Snowkit purred. "Mama, you're funny—!" Lilyfeather brushed her tail over Snowkit's mouth. "My kits will be completely loyal to FrostClan," she growled.

Eagletalon glared at Lilyfeather suspiciously, but kept his mouth shut as he stalked off grumpily. Lilyfeather huffed and stormed back to the nursery with the kits. Snowkit followed her siblings but turned back to see Eagletalon glaring at her. She let out a squeak of surprise and tumbled back into the nursery. She jumped through the entrance and crashed into a kit.

"Hey!" the kit squeaked. Snowkit looked down and noticed Foxkit squirming and trying to escape. "Get off me!"

Snowkit gasped and jumped off her denmate. "Oh! I'm sorry Foxkit. I didn't see you."

Foxkit gave her fur a lick. "That's oka—." Foxkit's eyes widened when she looked up and noticed who she was talking to. "I-I mean; I'm not allowed to talk to you." The orange kit closed her mouth.

"...What? Why?"

"My dad says that you're a bad cat and that I am forbidden to talk to you," Foxkit answered before she closed her mouth again.

"What did I do?"

Foxkit sat there with a questioning look on her face. "I... I don't know..." she admitted with a shrug. She stood up and studied Snowkit, sniffing her friend and looking all around her. "Maybe he's wrong?"

Snowkit nodded her head. "I'm not a bad cat!"

"Maybe he just ate too many squirrels?" Foxkit meowed. "He must be going crazy."

"I promise I'm good," Snowkit purred.

"Well... alright!" Foxkit squealed excitedly. "I can talk to you now. Friends?"

Snowkit chuckled. "Friends!"

"Let all cats old enough to walk through the snow, gather around me for a Clan meeting!" Ivystar yowled.

Snowkit gasped. _Hawkkit and Hailkit's apprentice ceremony_! She bounded over to her mother and siblings who had heard the announcement and were already standing, ready to go into the clearing.

"Mama!" she mewed. "Their ceremony is starting!"

Lilyfeather trotted out of the nursery and Robinkit, Rosekit and Snowkit followed her eagerly. They passed the two young toms who were being groomed by their mother. Hailkit gave Snowkit a smile before scowling at his mother who licked the top of his head.

Snowkit purred in amusement and found a seat next to her mother at the front of the group. Ivystar sat majestically in front of all the cats and when the sound had died down, she gazed across the crowd of cats. "Hawkkit and Hailkit," she meowed.

The Clan moved and made a path for the two kits to walk down. They both trotted proudly up to Ivystar looked down at Hailkit.

"Hailkit," she meowed, "You have reached the age of six moons and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From now on until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Hailpaw. Your mentor will be Nightstorm. I hope he will pass down all he knows on to you."

A large black cat padded forwards, his eyes gleaming.

"Nightstorm," Ivystar meowed, "You are ready to take on another apprentice. You have trained many young apprentices to be strong warriors and you have shown yourself to be a wise and loyal cat of FrostClan. You will be the mentor to Hailpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to him."

Hailpaw touched noses with the black warrior enthusiastically. The two exchanged a few words, then moved to the side so Hawkkit could step forward.

Hawkkit!" Ivystar continued. "You, too, have reached the age of six moons and it is time for you to become an apprentice. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Hawkpaw. Your mentor will be Greyleaf. I know she will pass down all of her knowledge to you."

"Greyleaf, you are ready to take on your first apprentice," Ivystar meowed. The cream and grey she-cat padded forwards and sent a smile towards Hawkpaw. "You have received excellent training from the late Lightfern and you are a brave and skilful warrior. You will be the mentor to Hawkpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to him,"

The Clan cheered as the two cats touched noses. "Hawkpaw! Hailpaw! Hawkpaw! Hailpaw!"

All of the cats slowly began to disperse and the two brothers bounded up to Palestripe with smiles that stretched from ear-to-ear. Snowkit sprang after them.

"Oh, I'm so proud of you both!" the grey tabby she-cat gushed.

Hailpaw rubbed up against Palestripe's legs with a purr. "Thanks!"

The two toms started to head off towards their mentors and Snowkit ran up to Hailpaw.

"Wow!" she purred. "You're an apprentice!"

While Hawkpaw continued walking, Hailpaw turned around and gave the white kit a smile. "Yeah! I know!" he exclaimed. "I can't believe that today finally came!"

"You're going to be the most popular cats in the nursery!" Snowkit mewed happily.

Hailpaw stared at her, blinking in confusion. "Snowkit..." he sighed. "Once we become apprentices, we move into the _apprentice_ den..."

Snowkit's face fell." Oh... right..."

Hailpaw gave her a sad smile. "I'll miss you, Robinkit and Rosekit... But we'll see each other again more once you're all apprentices as well," he assured her.

Hailpaw trotted off to find his mentor leaving the white kit alone in the middle of the camp, with only her thoughts.

"What are you doing out here looking so down?" she heard her sister ask. Snowkit turned around and frowned at her sister. _How can she be so happy at a time like this?_ she thought to herself grumpily.

Rosekit raced up to Snowkit and bopped her on the head playfully. "Remember? Mama said that after Hailpaw and Hawkpaw were apprenticed, we were allowed to leave the nursery and explore the camp!"

Snowkit gasped as she remembered her mother's promise. "Let's go find the elders first!" she suggested.

Rosekit nodded and the two kits bounded around the camp and under the warrior's paws, looking for the elder's den. After asking the deputy for directions, the two she-kits raced to the elder's den, next to a weird-smelling one.

Snowkit held her head up high. Even though she was losing two friends from the nursery, it didn't mean that the world was going to end. She just needed to wait. Because in a few short moons, she too, would become an apprentice!

 **.**

 **A/N:** Hey, I'm back. Sorry that I haven't updated in a couple of weeks. Life's been hectic.

Anyway, we've finally met the infamous Cloudfur, and the two brothers have finally become apprentices. So much has happened (lol, not really).

I've only got two weeks left of school, then I get two months of summer holidays! I can't wait! I'll be able to update a lot more frequently then. And next Monday, I'm getting an award for topping one of my classes. I'll keep you guys updated! I'm really hoping that it's English. I've topped English for two years in a row so far, and I'd love to get it for a third time :3

.

 **Replies to Reviews**

 **PrincessPuffin:** haha, don't be a sadness. The next chapter is up! I'm glad you're liking my story :)

 **dragonwritergirl112:** Thank you!

 **The-Purple-Panda-Frog:** Thank you so much. I'm so happy that you liked that part with Snowkit and Lilyfeather. It's a bit of character development as well as a sweet moment. And yes, Rosekit is quite a selfish little kitty. But what are older sisters for, I guess? XD Thank you for continuously reviewing on all of my chapters :)

.

 **QOTC:** Thoughts on Cloudfur?

.

So, thank you all for still reading this. I'll have a few exams and assessments (I should be doing a biology assignment right now) over the next few days, so I can't promise to update this next week, but I'll try.

Till next time,

~Kat


	5. The Elder's Stories

"And with one final blow, the MistClan warrior killed Tawnytooth!"

"Wow!" Rosekit gasped, "Then what happened, Applenose?"

"MistClan ended up winning that battle and they took the Stepping Stones for themselves," the old russet tom growled, "But by the next moon, everyone was ready to take that part of the forest back for ourselves! I was one of the few warriors that had to stay back and guard the elders and kits while the rest of the warriors battled our greatest enemies."

Snowkit and Rosekit trembled in excitement. Snowkit glanced up at the silvery-grey tabby she-cat sitting in front of her. "Did you win, Silverleaf?" she asked.

The elder chuckled. "I'm not _that_ old, Snowkit," she purred. "Ask Spiderfang."

"What happened at the battle for the Stepping Stones, Spiderfang?" she mewed shyly to the tom who had not spoken a word to her yet. Snowkit waited for answer but the dark tom only blinked at her blankly. She lowered her head sadly. _Does he hate me too?_

"He's deaf in his right ear, Snowkit," Applenose meowed. "Ask him a little louder."

The white kit stood up and padded to Spiderfang's left side. "What happened at the battle for the Stepping Stones?" she asked, meowing louder.

Pride shone in the elder's eyes. "Ah, one of my finest moments as an apprentice. We had taken them completely by surprise and we all fought with strength that we never knew we had. We took the Stepping Stones back for ourselves but not everyone was happy about that."

"Wow!" Rosekit purred. "What happened next?"

"Both sides lost a number of cats and the leaders of our Clans both decided that we needed to stop fighting over the warm stones. They decided that they would be our sacred gathering place where there would only be peace since too much blood had already been spilled," Spiderfang meowed proudly. "I was named a warrior that day for my efforts in taking down two MistClan cats on my own," he added quickly, puffing his chest out proudly.

"That's so cool!" Rosekit purred. "I wish I could have been there and shown those MistClan cats a thing or two!"

"Which MistClan cats did you fight?" Snowkit asked.

Spiderfang opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by a loud growl. Snowkit let out a squeak of surprise as she scurried behind Silverleaf.

"Of course Snow-rat is asking about _MistClan_ ," Eagletalon commented resentfully as the dark brown tabby stalked into the elder's den. Snowkit's pelt prickled with irritation as he sent a glare towards her way.

"Leave her alone, Eagletalon," Silverleaf growled. "You're acting like a kit! Snowkit is a wonderful and charming little she-cat who will grow up to be FrostClan's best warrior."

Eagletalon huffed and rolled his eyes. "Whatever," he growled. "I'm not here to be reprimanded by you. I've been looking for Maplepaw. Have you seen her?"

Applenose shook his head. "No, we haven't."

Eagletalon groaned in annoyance. "I'm supposed to take her hunting. The fresh-kill pile is becoming dangerously small and I need to teach that impatient she-cat how to hunt properly. She's always scaring the prey away with her loud voice and big feet that seem to trip on _every_ leaf and twig in the forest." Eagletalon took a deep breath and recomposed himself. "So anyway, do you know where she might be?"

Silverleaf glanced at Eagletalon thoughtfully. "Try the nursery. Maybe another cat has told her to fix the nests?"

Eagletalon dipped his head in gratitude and left the elder's den, cursing his apprentice under his breath.

Snowkit peeked out from behind Silverleaf and glanced around warily to make sure Eagletalon had left. When she decided that the coast was clear, she padded over to Rosekit and sighed. "Why does he hate me so much?" she asked, her voice quavering.

"Eagletalon hates _everyone_ ," Applenose purred with a mischievous sparkle in his eyes.

Rosekit gave Snowkit a lick to clear the dust off her sister's fur. "He's probably just jealous of your beautiful pelt," she purred.

Snowkit just looked down at her paws sadly, ignoring her sister's comment. _Yeah, right..._

"Believe it or not, Eagletalon was _actually_ once friends with a MistClan cat," Silverleaf purred mysteriously. "Would you like to hear _that_ story?"

The two kit's eyes widened. "Oh, yes!" they begged.

"When he was just an apprentice, young Eaglepaw's best friend at Gatherings was a pretty, silver she-cat known as Splashpaw," Silverleaf recalled. "He never told anyone about his friendship with her, but _I_ knew. He would always sit next to her with his tail brushing her back softly and affectionately. His eyes would always glow with a happiness I had never expected to see in him when he was chosen to go to Gatherings. Eaglepaw was in love."

Snowkit stuck her tongue out in disgust as she imagined the grumpy Eagletalon mooning over a MistClan she-cat. No, scratch that. She _couldn't_ imagine him mooning over _anyone_.

"But what happened?" Rosekit asked. "Don't stop there! This is all so romantic! Did he ever sneak out to visit her?"

Silverleaf smiled at the kit, but a sadness clouded her green eyes. "He always thought of himself as a completely loyal cat and only saw her once a moon at Gatherings... But one day, he couldn't stop himself and he must have slipped past me as I guarded the camp. No one knows what happened, but at about moonhigh, Eaglepaw limped into camp, almost dead, with blood all over his body."

Rosekit let out a gasp of horror.

"At the next Gathering, Eaglepaw stayed away from Splashpaw who was now sitting next to your father. At the end of the Gathering, however, he stayed back and disappeared into the forest with Splashpaw," Silverleaf continued.

"A-And w-what happened?" Rosekit asked.

"Splashpaw was never seen again," Applenose answered gravely.

Both Rosekit and Snowkit gasped in shock. "That's so sad!" Rosekit whimpered.

Applenose bowed his head solemnly. "He changed after that and became bitter and angry. Eagletalon has _never_ taken a mate, has _never_ told _anyone_ what happened that night and has held a grudge against Cloudfur ever since that event."

"Kits!"

Snowkit jumped a little as her mother's voice echoed through the den. The tabby queen padded up to them and gave the three elders a respectful bow of the head. "Come on you two; it's time to come back. You've had a busy day."

"Ah, Lilyfeather!" Spiderfang meowed happily. "It's great to see you again after all these moons. Have you come to remove the fleas from my pelt?" he added cheekily.

Lilyfeather purred in amusement and shook her head. "No, Spiderfang, I'm just here to take Rosekit and Snowkit back to the nursery. I hope that they weren't too much trouble."

"They were perfect," Silverleaf smiled. "Goodbye kits! Come back whenever you want to hear another story."

"Okay!"

"Bye!"

Lilyfeather flicked her tail and the kits followed her obediently. Snowkit turned her head to look at the elder's den with Silverleaf's story replaying in her head. So Eagletalon only hated MistClan cats! He didn't hate _her_. She just needed to show him that she was a loyal FrostClan cat. Then he'd finally start to like her!

 _And I know just what to do!_

 **.**

 **A/N:** This is just a bit of a filler chapter, but it does have relevance to the plot, so overall, I'm pretty happy with this chapter. It's my sister's birthday today, so I'm just going to have to quickly answer your reviews and publish this before all the par-tay-ing starts.

 **.**

 **Replies to Reviews**

 **dragonwritergirl112:** Interesting... You've certainly got a point there. The way I see Cloudfur is that he's a bit of a manipulative, yet charismatic, charmer. He's got a very calm demeanour but when he gets angry, he goes all out. I've used Xibalba from _The Book of Life_ as a bit of a guide to his personality and character. He's got a bit of a sense of humour and loves using pet names (I think that's the word –my dear, my love, my boy) at the end of his sentences.

And the reasons why everyone hates him so much will be spread around the whole fic (this chapter was actually one of them, albeit a subtle one) if everything goes to plan.

Also, in regards to your last question, I believe that it's all a matter of perspective. I'm writing from FrostClan's POV. Cloudfur is a strong and feared warrior because of his fighting skills and most of the cats are afraid of him. But, if (or when ;3) I write from MistClan's POV, they all love him because he protects them and makes sure they stay well-fed and stuff. It's kind of like a Tigerstar situation between ThunderClan and ShadowClan, I guess. I don't think he's "evil" as such, but he's definitely an antagonist and later on, we'll see more of his good and bad sides.

 **Skyleaf12:** _[chapter 1]_ Thank you!  
 _[chapter 2]_ lol, yep. Although I don't think there's going to be a lot of drama between him and Hailpaw (he's a very calm cat), he's definitely going to have to fight with Hailpaw if he wants one of his brother's fangirls to like him.  
 _[chapter 3]_ You're very good at this. ;)  
 _[chapter 4]_ Haha, nice!

 **Snarksadoodle:** _[chapter 1]_ Thank you so much for your long review and kind words :) I'm glad you liked my first chapter and yeah, Ivystar is definitely going to cause a lot of Snowkit's troubles. Lilyfeather is my angel-on-the-shoulder kind of character and I really love her.  
 _[chapter 2]_ Thanks :) Robinkit is such a little cutie, isn't he? And Hawkkit is your favourite? Honestly, he's one of mine too. He's such a fun character to write.  
 _[chapter 3]_ Haha. They are XD Yeah, Rosekit isn't the nicest cat and she is certainly not going to win any sister of the year awards either. From the beginning, she likes to look after herself and make sure that she gets the best, before she thinks of anyone else  
 _[chapter 4]_ Yes he is. You're probably one of the only people (apart from me) who have actually liked him :) He's not as bad as everyone thinks (although, he is still pretty bad) and you've described him exactly how I would. I hope you continue to read and enjoy my story :3

.

Well, just in case anyone cared, I didn't get the top of English award, but I did get top of Film and Television which is good, since that's the field I want to work in when I leave school.

.

 **QOTC:** Thoughts on the story? What do you think happened?

.

Thanks guys!

~Kat


	6. In More Trouble

"What's Eagletalon's favourite kind of fresh-kill, mama?"

Lilyfeather blinked at Snowkit in confusion as the little white kit stared at her innocently. "Why do you want to know, Snowkit? What are you up to?"

Snowkit battered her eyelids. "Nothing," she promised. "I just want to do something nice for him."

"Well... I don't think he really has a favourite..." Lilyfeather answered with her eyes narrowed with suspicion.

"Alright."

Snowkit gave her mother a gracious dip of the head and she ran out of the nursery. She had been thinking all night and she was planning on catching something to give to Eagletalon for the fresh-kill pile. Then he'd see that she really _was_ a good, loyal cat.

She spotted the camp entrance among the chaos of the warriors and apprentices padding around and bounded towards it, but was stopped by a large paw. "Where do you think _you're_ going?" a gruff voice asked.

Snowkit winced. _I've been spotted_! She glanced up to notice Jaysong and Smokestripe gazing down on her with amused looks plastered on their muzzles.

"You're not allowed outside the camp by yourself, Snowkit" Smokestripe continued. "Especially when it's so close to leaf-fall. You're only a kit."

"I'm just going out hunting, Smokestripe," she purred innocently. "The fresh-kill pile looks a little empty."

Jaysong shook his head in amusement. "That's why we have warriors and apprentices," the grey tom pointed out. He pushed Snowkit away from the camp entrance with his head. "Now, run along."

The two toms continued on their way, talking about the weather and Snowkit glanced around to see if anyone else was watching her. Once she decided that the coast was clear, she sprinted through the entrance. As soon as she was in the safety of the forest, she slowed down to a brisk trot so she could search for something to hunt and kill.

Snowkit lifted her head up as the wind licked at the fur on her neck. _I feel so free out here_. A shuffling noise came from behind her and she turned her head to see a small brown mouse darting through the orange fallen leaves. The small creature lifted it snout in alarm and tasted the air as it passed Snowkit and she positioned herself in a hunter's crouch. The mouse suddenly ran away from Snowkit and she sprinted after it, dodging rocks and jumping over branches, trying her hardest to keep up with the tasty looking morsel.

The mouse scampered into a hole in the ground and disappeared from Snowkit's sight. She let out an annoyed hiss and started to dig up the dirt in hopes that she would eventually find the mouse.

After what seemed like a lifetime, she wasn't getting any closer. Dirt tinged her paws brown and there was a sizable mound of dirt behind her. She growled and trotted off to find something else that she'd be able to catch for Eagletalon.

A sparrow flew past her and landed on the ground about a fox-length away from her. Snowkit stopped in her tracks and crouched, watching the small bird as it pecked at the ground and pulled a short, fat worm out of the dirt.

Leaping into a run, she snuck up on the sparrow but just as she crouched, ready to pounce on the unsuspecting creature, her back paw snapped a twig and the sparrow let out a chirp of surprise and flew into the air. Snowkit hissed and ran after the small bird, hoping it would land somewhere so she could try again.

It did end up landing somewhere.

A tree.

Snowkit huffed. _Will I ever catch anything_? Her paws started to ache and her head started to pound but she was determined to find something.

A large, black bird flew past her and her eyes widened. That bird would be able to feed a whole family! She followed it slowly, trying to learn from her previous mistakes. The raven landed next to three others just like it and they began to all argue over whatever was in front of them.

Snowkit's eyes widened. If she could kill all of them and bring them back to the Clan, she'd be loved and appreciated by _everyone_! _Ivystar might even make me an apprentice early!_

She crouched once more and begged StarClan to let her catch all of the ravens. Leaping into a run, she sprinted as fast as she possibly could. She closed her eyes and pounced, hearing the ravens screeching before everything went silent. Her claws pierced through something soft and she smiled and opened one eye slowly...

She had missed them. _All four of them_!

Snowkit growled angrily and she glanced down to see her claws completely submerged in the mud and she pulled her claws free, with disgust written all over her face. Black feathers floated around her paws, teasing her as she sighed in defeat. She decided that she needed to go back to the camp, even though she had nothing to show for her efforts. Maybe she'd just have to pick out something nice from the fresh-kill pile...

She started to walk off, but then something caught her eyes. A mouse.

A _dead_ mouse.

 _This is perfect!_ she thought to herself with a prideful lick of her chest fur.

"I thank StarClan for the life of the ravens!" Snowkit purred, remembering how her mother had told her that warriors thanked StarClan for the life of their catch. "Without them, I would have never seen this mouse."

She picked it up by the tail, puffed her chest out and trotted proudly all the way back to camp. When she reached the FrostClan camp, she pricked her ears as she heard her mother frantically calling her name. She bounded through the entrance and into the camp, being careful not to trip over the mouse. "I'm here, mama!"

Lilyfeather stopped searching for Snowkit and froze with her eyes open wide as she looked at her white-pelted daughter. Ivystar stopped talking to Willowstep. Hailpaw and Hawkpaw stopped sparring. Everyone in the camp just stopped what they were doing and stared at Snowkit, with their mouths agape except Smokestripe who padded over to Snowkit.

"What in StarClan's name were you thinking Snowkit?" he admonished. "Leaving the camp after I specifically told you not to! Your mother was looking for you every—!"

He stopped scolding the kit as he looked at the mouse dangling from Snowkit's jaws. "Y-You caught that...?" he asked, bewildered.

Snowkit nodded her head wildly and stood up taller, as she felt the gazes of every cat burning her pelt. "I tried to catch a big, black raven, Smokestripe, but then I found this mouse instead! Can I give it to Eagletalon?"

The deputy nodded his head slowly and stared after the kit as she trotted up to the dark tabby warrior who also had a dazed look on his face.

"Here you go, Eagletalon," she mewed as she dropped the mouse in front of his paws. "You said that the fresh-kill pile was getting small, so I caught this for you."

He blinked and licked his pelt in embarrassment. "Err... thank you..."

"It took me a while and I made a lot of mistakes, but if I didn't make those mistakes, I wouldn't have found this mouse," Snowkit bragged.

Eagletalon was about to take a bite but then he stopped and stared at Snowkit questioningly. "Wait... what do you mean by _'found'_?"

"Four big birds were crowded around it, but I scared them off," Snowkit mewed proudly. "I found this on the ground after I scared them. Are you proud of me?"

She glanced up at Eagletalon, hoping to see the tom smiling at her, but instead, his mouth was twisted into a snarl. "You _mouse-brained_ kit!" his hissed with his teeth bared. "This is _crowfood_! Are you trying to _kill me_?!"

"W-what?" Snowkit stuttered as she fell backwards, trying to get away from the furious tom. "B-But I-I-I..."

Eagletalon lifted his paw to strike Snowkit but the little kit ran out of his reach, behind Lilyfeather. The queen bared her teeth at Eagletalon. "Stay _away_ from my kit!" she hissed. Eagletalon dodged the tabby she-cat and ran behind her, trying to get to Snowkit. Lilyfeather turned and grabbed hold of Eagletalon's ear, refusing to let him attack her daughter.

The white kit squealed and ran out of the camp as fast as her little legs could go. No one stopped her.

"That's right, _Snow-rat!"_ Eagletalon yowled after her. "You don't belong here! Leave our camp and _never_ return!"

Lilyfeather started to bound after Snowkit but with a flick of her tail, Ivystar sent Eagletalon to pin her down.

"Snowkit!" the queen wailed while trying to struggle from underneath the tom. "Snowkit! Come back!"

Ivystar sauntered over to Lilyfeather with a smug grin. She flicked her tail past Lilyfeather's muzzle, arrogantly before leaning down to Lilyfeather's level. "Don't bother with _her_ ," she hissed in her ear softly. "She's finally learned that she's not wanted here."

 **.**

Snowkit didn't look back. Tears, threatening to fall down her cheek, distorted her vision and she could barely see where she was going. Suddenly, her paws fell from under her and she hit her head on the ground. _Why can't I do anything right?_ she hissed inwardly.

Standing up, she gave her head a shake to recompose herself. A low growl came from behind her and she jumped and turned around to see a tortoiseshell she-cat—one she didn't recognise. A mist started to settle around her, making the forest around her seem dark and hazy.

 _Oh no..._ _I'm in the MistClan territory!_

"What are you doing here, kit?" the she-cat growled.

"I-I'm sorry," Snowkit whimpered, her bottom lip quivering. "I was just running a-and I didn't know that I'd crossed the border. Eagletalon was trying to hurt me and I didn't know what else to do."

"It's not safe for a kit to be out here," the tortoiseshell meowed. "Especially since you're Cloudfur's kit. If anything happened to you out here, he'd line his nest with my fur." The strange warrior picked Snowkit up by the scruff and started to sprint deeper into the forest. "I'll take you to Cloudfur," she explained as she ran. "He'll know what to do with you."

Snowkit watched as the MistClan camp came closer and closer and before Snowkit even had time to blink, the speedy she-cat was already walking through the two bushes hiding the entrance of the camp. She felt the she-cat let go of her and she fell to the floor with a grunt. "Cloudfur!" she heard the tortoiseshell warrior call.

"What's wrong, Reedwhisker?"

Snowkit glanced up shyly as her father padded out of what she assumed to be the warrior den.

Reedwhisker nosed Snowkit closer to Cloudfur. "I believe this belongs to you"

Cloudfur looked down at Snowkit with confusion. "How did you manage to steal her from FrostClan without anyone noticing?" he asked.

"She wasn't there," Reedwhisker meowed. "She was about a tree-length away from the FrostClan border. I found her laying on the ground whimpering."

The two cats dipped their heads to each other before Reedwhisker left the father and daughter alone. Cloudfur then trotted over to the fresh-kill pile filled with birds, rabbits and mice. He picked up a small wren and padded back over to Snowkit. He dropped the wren in front of her and sat down himself.

"Now, eat this, then tell me what happened, my dear," he purred.

Snowkit glanced up at her father. He was the reason why everyone hated her, but he was probably the only cat in the forest who actually liked her right now. She glanced down at the wren and took a small bite. She had never tried anything like it before. Usually, her Clan didn't catch birds, but to her surprise, it actually tasted quite good!

After she had consumed the wren, she licked her paws daintily. Cloudfur laid down next to her and gave her pelt a lick which sent a nice shiver up her spine. _So this is what it's like to have a father...?_

"So, what happened?" Cloudfur asked.

"Well," Snowkit began, "It all began when I had the idea to go out hunting..."

 **.**

"Are you sure I should go back?"

Snowkit bounded after her father, trying to keep up with his long, powerful strides.

"As much as I would love for you to stay with me," Cloudfur meowed, "You need to go back and prove everyone wrong, alright?"

Snowkit gave her father a small nod and opened her mouth to speak, but the white tom wasn't finished yet.

"You need to become a strong warrior and you need to prove that you aren't weak. You need to make them pay for all of the nasty things they've ever done or said to you, alright?"

"Alright," she meowed blankly.

Once she smelled the scent of her Clan, she sped ahead in excitement. Once she approached the border, she bounded over it and into her own territory.

"Thanks!" she called back to her father.

"Wait!" he called which caused Snowkit to stop in her tracks. "I'll come with you to make sure you get back safely."

Snowkit thought about it for a few heartbeats. "Well—."

"You'll do nothing of the sort, Cloudfur."

Snowkit let out a squeak and lowered herself to the ground in hopes that she wouldn't be seen. A small patrol consisting of Jaysong, Smokestripe, Palestripe and Thunderwing padded up to the border and Jaysong stepped up to Cloudfur.

"You are not allowed on our side of the forest and you _know_ it," he growled.

Cloudfur unsheathed his claws. "Is a father not allowed to see that his daughter is not killed by an insane warrior once she returns home?" he questioned with a hiss.

Smokestripe lashed his tail. "What happens in our Clan does not concern you, Cloudfur. It was a simple misunderstanding and Eagletalon will learn to control his temper after this, just as Snowkit will learn her place in the Clan."

"Snowkit _has_ no place in the Clan!" Cloudfur spat. "She's treated like crowfood by _all_ of you!"

Jaysong's stern gaze softened for a moment and he looked down at his paws quickly before recomposing himself. "It's best you be on your way," Jaysong meowed calmly. "We will make sure Snowkit returns to Lilyfeather safely."

Cloudfur huffed and lashed his tail angrily before he finally turned around and stalked back into the MistClan territory. Snowkit watched her father leave before she stood up and looked up at the two toms.

"I-I'm sorry for—."

"Don't worry about it Snowkit," Jaysong meowed. "It was only a simple mistake— and I hope you've learned your lesson."

Snowkit nodded her head. "Am I going to be punished?" she asked quietly.

" _I'm_ willing to let the matter go," Smokestripe meowed, "As long as you promise to listen to me in the future." Snowkit gave him a big smile. "But, I know that Ivystar won't let the matter go that easily," he added.

Snowkit's tail drooped and dragged along the ground as the small group made their way back to the camp.

"Welcome home," Thunderwing meowed as they all entered the camp.

"Oh! Snowkit!"

Lilyfeather rushed to her kit and gave her a lick. "I'm so glad you're okay," she gushed.

"I'm sorry for scaring you," Snowkit whispered as she nuzzled up to her mother, lovingly.

"Ah, Snowkit," came a silky, but poisonous meow. "You're back..."

Ivystar walked up to the mother and daughter and Lilyfeather put her tail around Snowkit protectively. The marbled tabby she-cat glared down at Snowkit. "What do you have to say for yourself?" she asked with a growl.

"I'm sorry," Snowkit mewed shyly.

"You're sorry?" Ivystar growled with a hint of amusement in her voice. "You have broken _another_ rule of ours and you nearly killed Eagletalon and all you've got to say for yourself is 'I'm sorry'."

Snowkit trembled under the stare of her leader and nodded her head slowly. "Are you going to push back my apprenticeship?" she asked.

Ivystar let out a sadistic chuckle. "There's no point. No one in FrostClan would even _want_ to mentor you. For the next two moons, only I will pick out your prey for you, once a day. You will not be allowed near the fresh-kill pile."

"Ivystar, don't you think that's a bit cruel?" Lilyfeather meowed.

"This will teach her the importance of prey in our Clan life," Ivystar replied. "And besides, the fresh-kill pile is for _Clan_ cats only."

Snowkit dipped her head sadly as Ivystar padded off. The white kit sighed. Everything she tried only got her into more trouble.

 _Will I ever belong in FrostClan?_

 **.**

 **A/N:** So hey, guys!

First week of holidays and it's been pretty great so far. I'm seeing an advanced screening of Moana tomorrow and I've got an interview on Monday for a film agency :3 So I'm super excited, even though I know that I won't get the job/role thing.

But yeah... MOANA asdFGHJKL

 **.**

 **Replies to Reviews:**

 **Starrysong of NatureClan:** okay, first of all, I am SO sorry for missing your review last chapter. I was in a rush and I thought I had responded to all of them but I didn't realise that I'd skipped yours until I had published it.  
 _[chapter 4]_ Yeah? That's very true. He's certainly not the most innocent of cats.  
 _[chapter 5]_ So do I. That's basically why she has a white pelt to begin with XD I love white cats and grey cats 3

 **Goldenheart215:** Thank you! And here it is~!

 **King simba rules:** Thank you! And I love your username

 **Skyleaf12:** Very, very close ;3 And thanks :)

.

So that's it for today. Again, thank you all so much for reading and supporting my story. Oh, almost forgot!

.

 **QOTC:** Do you think what Ivystar did is justified or should she have been more lenient or harsh on Snowkit?

.

See you all next week!

~Kat


	7. The Last Straw

"I'm pleased to announce that Aspenfang has given birth to a healthy and strong young tom," Pinefur purred to the Clan.

The Clan cheered and the medicine cat and her young apprentice left the nursery, allowing Wolfclaw to finally visit his mate and his newborn son.

"Come on kits," Lilyfeather meowed as she dragged her tail along Snowkit's spine. "We can go back in now."

"Can we play with the new kit?" Robinkit asked. "It'll be nice to finally have another tom to talk to."

"Of course not, silly," Rosekit answered for her mother. "He'll be tired and his eyes won't have opened already. It took you _ages_ to open _your_ eyes!"

"That's right, Rosekit," Lilyfeather purred. "Give Aspenfang and her new kit some time before you start playing with him."

"Can we at least meet him?" Snowkit pleaded.

Lilyfeather let out a sigh of defeat. "As long as you all promise to be quiet," she meowed.

"We promise!"

The four cats made their way into the nursery where a mottled white tom stood over a reddish-brown she-cat. A small bundle of cream and tabby fur laid at Aspenfang's belly, mewling softly.

"He's perfect," Wolfclaw whispered gently in his mate's ear, before noticing Lilyfeather and her kits in the corner of his eye. "Oh, hello there," he meowed. "Would you like to come and meet Oakkit?"

"Only two of you can come," Aspenfang quickly meowed. "I don't want Oakkit to get hurt."

Snowkit stood up straight and gave the queen an innocent smile. "Rosekit and Robinkit can come over and see him," Aspenfang decided. "I know that they'll be gentle with him."

The white kit's tail drooped and she stared blankly at her siblings who padded over to Oakkit, quickly, but carefully.

"He's so cute!" Rosekit crooned.

Lilyfeather noticed her daughter's tail droop and her ears pinned back. "What about Snowkit?" she asked, holding back a growl.

The brown queen flicked her tail dismissively. "She can come see Oakkit another time. I don't want her to be near him right now, just in case."

Snowkit's eyes narrowed and she sheathed and unsheathed her claws angrily, digging up the dirt under the soft mossy floor. "Whatever," she mumbled grumpily under her breath as she turned around and stormed off, towards her mother's nest.

She found a comfortable spot at the edge of her nest and settled down with her tail covering her face, as she blinked back hot tears.

 **.**

"Take _that_ FrostClan scum!"

Snowkit pawed Rosekit's cheek playfully and her sister dodged her attack. "You missed, fleabag!" Rosekit purred slyly back.

After a long night's rest, Snowkit felt better after what had happened. She assured herself that Aspenfang was just tired after her long kitting and that she was just overeacting because of her hunger. And, according to what she had heard other cats gossiping about, Oakkit had a stillborn brother. Surely Aspenfang was just grieving over her lost son and would let her play with Oakkit soon.

Now, she and Rosekit were practicing their skills out in the camp. They were going to be apprenticed soon and both she-kits wanted to be ready for that special day.

"You evil mange-pelt!" Snowkit cried when it was her turn again to try and strike Rosekit. She successfully managed to strike the back of Rosekit's head when her sister wasn't looking and Rosekit let out a squeak of surprise and tumbled to the ground.

Rosekit jumped up and swatted at Snowkit's right side. Before her sister had time to react, she changed paws and struck the left side of Snowkit's face.

"That was a clever move, Rosekit."

Both she-kits turned their heads to see Ivystar and Smokestripe walk up to them and stop in front of Rosekit. "With a little practice," Ivystar continued, "You'll be a warrior in no time."

Rosekit's eyes shone from the compliment and Snowkit growled jealously as she watched her sister. _This isn't fair!_ _My move was so much better than Rosekit's one!_

"You'll be a great apprentice," Smokestripe added. "Your mentor will be a lucky cat."

The two warriors turned and continued on their way but Snowkit could hear them both discussing Rosekit as they left. She let out a low growl and pinned her ears back angrily. Her claws unsheathed and she raked the dirt up, imagining the dirt to be Rosekit's face.

"Did you hear _that_?" Rosekit bragged. "Ivystar _and_ Smokestripe just _complimented_ me!"

Snowkit ignored her sister and turned around with a huff.

"Come on, Snowkit! I bet you can't get me!" Rosekit taunted as she bounced around Snowkit, tapping her with her paw. "Or are you just scared to take on FrostClan's _best_ warrior?"

Snowkit growled at Rosekit to go away, but the tabby she-kit continued to taunt Snowkit.

"If you don't start playing with me, I'll get Hailpaw to teach me some moves!" Rosekit continued. "And we'll fall in love and have lots of kits!"

Snowkit's ears flattened further, trying to block out the sound of her sister's voice. "Come o-o-o-o-o-n, Snowkit! Hurry up and pla-a-a-a-ay!"

She hunched her shoulders, lashed her tail and glared at the dirt, praying to StarClan that Rosekit would take the hint and leave her alone.

"I'll call you Snow-rat for the rest of your life!" Rosekit teased as she moved closer to Snowkit and tapped her flank once more. "Snow-rat," she purred in a sing-song voice, "Snow-rat, Snow-rat, Snow-ra—Ahh!"

Snowkit suddenly turned on her sister and with a hiss, she swiped her claws across Rosekit's cheek. " _Don't call me that_!" she roared.

Anger burned in her blue eyes as she glared at Rosekit, the adrenaline in her body starting to drain. Tears began to flow out of her sister's eyes and Snowkit's glare softened once she realised what she'd done. Blood began to drip from the four scratches on Rosekit's face and stain the dirt below.

"Snowkit, that hurt!" Rosekit whimpered. "You weren't supposed to do _that_!"

"I-I'm so sorry, Rosekit!" Snowkit gasped. "I-I-I didn't know what I was doing." She reached a sheathed paw over to comfort her sister.

"No!" Rosekit hissed as she jumped back. "Don't touch me!"

"I'm sorry!"

Rosekit shook her head, refusing to accept Snowkit's apology. "What everyone says about you is true!" she growled.

"Rosekit! Please!"

"You really _are_ starting to turn bad!"

"No, I'm not! I promise! Don't listen to the others! I'm your sister!"

Rosekit shook her head again and turned her back on Snowkit. "You're not my sister," she growled. "You're a _monster_!"

With a final flick of her tail, Rosekit ran over to the medicine cat's den, catching the confused stares of every cat she passed. The white kit lowered herself to the ground as cats turned their attention from Rosekit to her, sending her glares of disbelief.

"I passed my final assessment!"

Snowkit turned her head to notice Hawkpaw, Hailpaw and Ebonypaw walking into the camp, carrying fresh-kill in their mouths. The black she-cat looked particularly proud of herself as she bounded around the two brothers.

"Littlebrook said that I'd get my warrior name at sundown!" Ebonypaw purred with delight.

"That's great Ebonypaw!" Hawkpaw meowed. "Well done!"

"I'm going to miss you," Hailpaw smiled as he rubbed up against the older apprentice. "But just not your snoring. I'll finally get a good night's sleep!"

Ebonypaw playfully swatted at Hailpaw's ears. "So will I," she teased.

"Hailpaw, Ebonypaw!" Nightstorm meowed. "Enough chit-chat. Feed the Clan first and then you can grab something from the fresh-kill pile and talk."

"Sorry Nightstorm," Hailpaw meowed as he and Ebonypaw parted ways to distribute their prey.

Snowkit's stomach grumbled as she watched the apprentices. Hawkpaw gave her a quick nod as he passed her and she flicked her tail in response.

"Hey Snowkit," Hailpaw meowed as he padded up to her holding a mouse. "Do you want this?"

"Hailpaw!"

Snowkit winced and quickly shook her head as she heard Eagletalon walk past them. "Only the _Clan cats_ are allowed to eat our fresh-kill," he growled. "Give the mouse to Rosekit. She'll appreciate it after what Snow-rat did to her."

"I _am_ a Clan cat," Snowkit growled under her breath as Hailpaw dipped his head and ran off to find Rosekit.

Eagletalon stopped in his tracks. " _What_ did you say?" he asked.

"I _am_ a Clan cat!" she growled back.

The tom chuckled. "Not for long if you continue to try and kill your Clanmates."

Snowkit turned her head, not allowing Eagletalon the pleasure of seeing her upset "It was a mistake," she insisted with a whip of her tail.

"So were you."

 **.**

"I, Ivystar, leader of FrostClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice!"

Snowkit watched as Ebonypaw lifted her head proudly, her eyes shining like Silverpelt above them. She looked around for Rosekit and found her sitting close to Hailpaw. _Too close_. The tabby she-kit caught her gaze and moved even _closer_ to Hailkit with a sadistic smirk. Snowkit stuck her tongue out and turned back to face Ivystar and Ebonypaw.

Ebonypaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?" Ivystar yowled.

"I do!" Ebonypaw purred, puffing her chest out with happiness.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name," Ivystar meowed to the young she-cat in front of her, "Ebonypaw, from this moment, you will be known as Ebonypelt. StarClan honours your loyalty and bravery and we welcome you as a full warrior of FrostClan."

Ivystar rested her muzzle on Ebonypelt's head and in exchange, Ebonypelt licked Ivystar's shoulder.

"Ebonypelt! Ebonypelt! Ebonypelt!"

After cheering for the new warrior, the cats of FrostClan started to slowly disperse and Snowkit glanced around for someone to talk to or something to do. A yawn escaped from her mouth and with a shrug, she decided to walk back to the nursery.

She padded through the ferns and to her surprise, Rosekit and Lilyfeather were already there, sharing a sparrow.

"Hi mama," she greeted, refusing to make eye-contact with Rosekit. "What are you doing?"

"Lilyfeather and I are sharing this sparrow," Rosekit answered with a growl. "Would you like some?" She pushed the small bird towards Snowkit. Snowkit glanced at the nursery entrance and then at her small stomach. The bones in her chest were beginning to show through so she figured that it wouldn't hurt to take _one_ bite without Ivystar knowing...

She leant forwards to take a bite, but Rosekit hooked her claws back into the sparrow and yanked it back towards herself. She let out a chuckle, "Oh, wait. I forgot..." she purred poisonously. "You can't have any. You're not a _Clan_ cat!"

"Rosekit!" Lilyfeather growled as she cuffed her daughter across the muzzle. "Apologise to your sister!"

Rosekit defiantly put her snout in the air and let out a huff. Snowkit noticed that the scratches along her cheek were still red and the remains of a poultice stuck to her fur. "She's _not_ my sister."

"Why did you call mama by her name?" Snowkit asked.

"It's respectful to call your mother and father by their real names," Rosekit hissed. "If you were _really_ a Clan cat, you know that, Snow- _rat!"_

Snowkit hissed and lunged at Rosekit but was held back by her mother.

"Snowkit! Rosekit!" she growled. "I don't know _what's_ gotten into you both, but you need to stop it now and apologise to each other!"

"Never!" Rosekit spat. "She's a monster!"

"You're mean!" Snowkit screeched. "I hate you!"

"I hate you _more_!" Rosekit retorted. The tabby she-kit stood to her paws and stormed out of the nursery.

Snowkit huffed and curled up on the ground. She felt her mother lean over her and brush her fluffy tail over her body.

"Don't listen to what she says, Snowkit," Lilyfeather purred. "You just need to prove—!"

"—You've told me that for _moons_!" Snowkit cried, exasperated. " _How_ am I supposed to ' _prove them wrong'_ when all they do is _ignore me_ until _I do_ something _wrong_?!"

"Oh, baby..." Lilyfeather curled herself around Snowkit and licked the top of her head which gained a disgusted look from her daughter. "They're all wrong about you. Just because you look like Cloudfur, it doesn't mean you'll turn out like him. I know you'll be the best warrior in FrostClan. Just stay out of trouble and show everyone here that you're loyal."

"Whatever," she answered bluntly. "Goodnight."

Snowkit turned around and closed her eyes. She remembered the words her father told her all those moons ago.

 _I'll make them sorry that they teased me,_ she growled inwardly as she slowly fell asleep. _I'll show them all! I'll show them that I can be the best! And when I am leader, I'll make sure that no one is ever treated like this. I'll show you Ivystar! I'm going to prove_ you _wrong!_

 ** _._**

 **A/N:**...Heyyyy guys... Yeah, sorry that this is a bit late. I've been pretty lazy :3

But good news, this is the last official chapter for them as kits. *balloons*

Soon Snowkit will be hit with a wave of sadistic plotlines, courtesy of yours truly, and the drama is going to get a little more exciting and painful. (I hope)

But anyway, without further ado, here are the replies to the reviews! (THERE'S FIFTEEN OF THEM! YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING!)

.

 **Replies to Reviews**

 **KyubiMaster9:** Very true, but she is a very stubborn little kitty and when she says that she's going to get rid of Snowkit, she's going to try with any means possible (besides killing her of course.) And thanks. I'm really glad you like it!

 **WolfieCat3:** Thanks! And also, it's **_favorite_** for you, but because I'm Australian, we add in the extra **u** for some reason or another. :)

 **Echo in the Whispering Wind:** _[chapter 1]_ thanks. Also, I love your username :) It's really mysterious and foreboding but also really cool.  
 _[chapter 2]_ You like Eagletalon? Really? Nice. I guess that it's about time he had some fans :D  
 _[chapter 3]_ Thanks.  
 _[chapter 4]_ Who? Cloudfur? Yeah, he's one of my favourites too  
 _[chapter 5]_ Well, thank you :)

 **dragonwritergirl112:** Yeah, very good point. And don't worry, soon Snowkit will have some luck... don't know when... but soon. ;3

 **Starrysong of NatureClan:** Haha, yeah. She was pretty harsh in both ways. But hey, Snowkit will be alright. I promise ;)

 **Snowy Tuna Sushi:** _[chapter 4]_ Haha, yes, he should have  
 _[chapter 6_ ] Haha I love it. How come everyone ends up dying though, lol.

 **The-Purple-Panda-Frog:** All good :) And that's true.

Also, in regards to your second paragraph, in my first draft, originally, my Ivystar character who had a different name back then started off liking Snowkit, but as she started messing up and after the little Snowkit vs. Rosekit argument in this chapter, all of a sudden, she hated her which I felt was way too rushed.

So now, she just hates her from the beginning which I agree, is a bit better than having her being loved and adored by the leader who sits by idly and smiles at the bullied cat saying, "it's okay little one. Even though it looks like I'm doing nothing to stop your tormentors, I'm actually hatching a plan and I'll make you deputy as soon as my current one dies of a plot-convenient sickness of injury so you can become leader and TORTURE THOSE WHO EVER LAUGHED AT YOU"

Although I'm over-exaggerating there, I completely agree with you there (even though most of these kind of stories are like that and I like a lot of them XD)

 **Skyleaf12:** Very true

 **Guest:** She does. And don't worry. I'm sure that Snowkit will be okay and Ivystar will get what's coming to her sooner or later.

 **Snarksadoodle:** That's a very good point you've made. But just quickly, cleaning out the elder's den wouldn't be a punishment to Snowkit ;D The elders love her.

.

That took up an entire page! Wow! Keep it up guys! I love getting reviews from you all.

.

 **QOTC:** Does anyone still like Rosekit after this? XD And also, is there anything that you want to see happen during Snowkit's apprenticeship. Nothing major, but just a few small plots that will take up a chapter or two. I've already got some ideas, but what would you guys like to see? You can suggest anything. Something bad, something good or something adorable... anything :)

.

Anyway. Hopefully, I'll get the next chapter out by my birthday which if I'm going to stick to my weekend thing, will be Christmas! Yay! But if not, Merry Christmas to those to celebrate it and Happy Holidays to everyone. (And Happy Snoggletog to anyone who understands that reference!)

So, until next chapter.

See ya!

~Kat


	8. Apprentices, Finally!

"Rosekit, Robinkit...Snowkit."

Lilyfeather licked the top of Snowkit's head once more, gaining an embarrassed growl from the young she-cat. "Lilyfeather..." she groaned quietly. "I've got to go!"

The tabby she-cat dipped her head and closed her mouth. She pushed Snowkit towards her siblings who had already started to pad up to Ivystar. Snowkit got to her feet, gave her pelt a shake and walked briskly up to Robinkit. He gave her a sympathetic glance but his green eyes shone in amusement.

The Clan all parted and Snowkit gave Foxpaw a quick smile as she walked past her friend. Once the three kits reached Ivystar, they all stopped and waited for their leader to continue talking. While Rosekit and Robinkit glanced up at her, smiling, Snowkit refused to look at her and instead studied her own paws.

"Rosekit!" Ivystar meowed finally, "You have reached the age of six moons and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Rosepaw. Your mentor will be Smokestripe and I know he will pass down all he knows on to you."

Rosepaw puffed her chest out proudly as the deputy was called up. Snowkit's ears flattened in jealousy. _I knew she was going to get Smokestripe as a mentor,_ she thought to herself bitterly.

"Smokestripe, you are ready to take on another apprentice. You have trained many impressive FrostClan warriors and you are a loyal and brave cat. You will be the mentor of Rosepaw and I expect you to pass on all you know to her."

The new mentor and apprentice touched noses with each other and exchanged a couple of words. They moved to the side and Ivystar shuffled over to stand in front of Robinkit.

"Robinkit, you too have reached the age of six moons," Ivystar meowed. "From now, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Robinpaw. Your mentor will be Willowstep. I hope she will pass down all she knows on to you."

As the young warrior made her way up to Robinpaw, Snowkit noticed her brother look longingly towards the medicine cat den. She tapped his back with her tail, compassionately and he turned back to look at her, blinking in thanks.

"Willowstep, I believe that you are ready to take on your first apprentice and you have received excellent training from Mudfang. You will be Robinpaw's mentor and will show him how to be a strong and loyal warrior, like yourself."

Willowstep touched noses with Robinpaw and whispered something to him, but the small tom stayed silent.

Snowkit heard Ivystar pause and she glanced up at her leader with a glare. _She wouldn't dare refuse to give me my apprentice name! Right?_

"...Snowkit, it is time for _you_ to become an apprentice..." Ivystar growled slowly and blankly, shaking with anger as if every word she spoke was physically hurting her. "From this day on, until you receive your warrior name—."

"— _If_ she receives her warrior name!" Eagletalon interrupted with a sadistic chuckle.

Ivystar chuckled under her breath and Snowkit let out a low, impatient growl.

"As I was saying..." Ivystar continued after she cleared her throat and recomposed herself. "Snowkit, from this day on, you will be known as Snowpaw... and..."

Ivystar paused and Snowpaw glanced around wondering what the wait was for.

"Flamefoot will— no... Thunder—wait, never mind... Golde— no..."

Snowpaw's heart nearly broke at the sight of the cats whose names had been called out as they frantically shook their heads before Ivystar called out another name. Snowpaw caught her mother's eye and desperately wanted to run straight up to her for comfort, but she stood her ground, not wanting to be embarrassed any more than she already was. Lilyfeather looked desperately to the cats around her but each of them refused to meet her gaze.

After calling out five different names, Ivystar stopped and waited for Snowpaw to dejectedly turn back around to face the grey tabby she-cat. As Snowpaw looked at Ivystar's smug face, she felt a growl in the back of her throat.

"Oh well," Ivystar purred. "Looks like I was right... So, by the powers of StarClan, I revoke your name and ex—"

"I will mentor her."

A ripple of voices grew louder and louder as cats looked around for the source of the voice. Everyone—especially Ivystar—gasped as a grey tom stood up and made his way through the crowd. He stopped in front of the leader and the white she-cat, giving the former a smirk. "I do hope that you're not going to take my apprentice's name away."

"N-No... of course not..." Ivystar stammered. She looked down again. "So.. um... as I... as I was saying... From this day on, you will be known as Snowpaw."

She took a short breath in and out. "Your mentor will be Jaysong and I hope he will pass down all he knows on to you," Ivystar meowed coldly with an annoyed flick of her tail. "Jaysong, my brother," she growled through her teeth as the grey warrior faced Snowpaw. "You are ready to take on a _challenge_ and you have received excellent training moons ago from Silverleaf. You are an intelligent and _loyal_ cat and you will be Snowr—Snow _paw_ 's mentor and I hope you can teach her how to be a true FrostClan cat."

Jaysong dipped his head then touched noses with Snowpaw and she gave him a wary smile. _Has he been forced into this?_ she asked herself. _He's Ivystar's brother, for StarClan's sake! He probably hates me too. Why does he want to mentor me? He's probably waiting for the right moment to kill me when I'm not looking. Yeah, that's probably why—!_

"I look forward to mentoring you," Jaysong purred, interrupting her thoughts.

Snowpaw stared at him curiously and then the two broke away and turned around to face the Clan. Beside them, Rosepaw, Robinpaw and their mentors followed their lead. The Clan burst into cheers and Snowpaw forced herself to keep a smile as she heard everyone cheering for her the least.

She felt Jaysong lean down to whisper in her ear. "Go and see your mother; I'll be right behind you."

"Okay."

Snowpaw raced up to her mother as soon as the cheers had started to die down. She heard Rosepaw and Robinpaw following her and she competitively ran a little faster to keep ahead of her siblings.

"Lilyfeather!" Robinpaw called as soon as they saw their mother's brown tabby pelt.

"Oh, my kits," Lilyfeather gushed as she embraced them all at once. "I'm so proud of you all."

" _I'm_ not a kit anymore Lilyfeather," Rosepaw sniffed proudly. "But I'm not too sure about Snow _kit_. I think _she's_ still one."

"Says the one _acting_ like a kit!" Snowpaw retorted quickly.

"Rosepaw and Snowpaw, behave!" Lilyfeather growled, her green eyes blazing, "It's a special day. Can't you just get along for one moment?"

Rosepaw lifted her head up in defiance and turned away from Snowpaw. "No," she replied simply.

"Not until _she_ apologises," Snowpaw added with a huff.

Rosepaw turned on her paws with a growl, but before she could respond, Lilyfeather let out a pained sigh. "You two used to be best friends... What happened?"

"She became a monster," Rosepaw hissed softly under her breath in response.

"Take that back!"

"Never!"

"Snowpaw! Rosepaw!" Lilyfeather cried in exasperation.

Snowpaw heard a cat chuckle and she turned to see Jaysong padding towards them. His blue eyes shone with amusement. "Having difficulty, Lilyfeather?" he asked. "Is my apprentice causing a fuss?"

The white apprentice lifted her chin indignantly. "It's not just _my_ fault!" she growled. "Rosepaw started it!"

"Is that true, Rosepaw?"

"She's lying!" Rosepaw answered. "Don't listen to her; she's just a lying _rat."_

Snowpaw growled and pounced on her sister, pinning her to the ground in an instant. Rosepaw struggled from under her attacker and tried to nip at Snowpaw's feet.

"That's quite enough," Jaysong growled as he lifted Snowpaw up by the scruff and pulled her off Rosepaw. "I expect this kind of behaviour to come from _kits_ , not apprentices. You are Clanmates and Clanmates _do not_ attack one another. Save your energy for battle training."

Rosepaw glared at Snowpaw but gave the older tom a quick nod. "Sorry..." she muttered, refusing to meet his eyes.

Jaysong held his gaze with narrowed eyes and lifted his chin high. "Very well, Rosepaw. I accept your apology and I expect that you will learn your lesson."

Snowpaw smirked at Rosepaw as her tabby sister got reprimanded. _I think he's one of the first cats to ever defend me over Rosepaw!_

"And that goes for you too, Snowpaw."

Snowpaw's smug grin faltered and she dipped her head, her pelt pricking with humiliation. "Yes, Jaysong..."

"Good." The grey tom's eyes shone with amusement. He turned back to Rosepaw. "I believe that Smokestripe will be looking for you, Rosepaw. Now run along."

Rosepaw scrambled over to Smokestripe and the tabby tom glanced over to Jaysong with a smile and a good-natured flick of the tail. "So, _that's_ where she went..." he laughed to himself. "One apprentice isn't enough for you, huh?" he called cheekily from across the camp. "You want _my_ apprentice as well?"

"Not at all," Jaysong replied with a chuckle. "I was just seeing how long it took you to discover that she wasn't there. I must say, it was rather disappointing. You've been faster before. But, better luck next time, I guess."

Smokestripe let out a _mrrow_ of laughter and shook his head. He turned to Rosepaw and spoke to her for a few heartbeats before the latter jumped up with a squeal of excitement and the two, along with Robinpaw and Willowstep, padded out of the camp.

Snowpaw glanced up at Jaysong. "Why are they leaving without us?" she demanded. "Are they seeing the territory?"

"Yes they are," Jaysong replied.

"You didn't answer my first question."

"And what was that?"

"Why are they leaving without me?!"

"Snowpaw!" Lilyfeather growled softly. "It's not polite to shout at your mentor. Apologise now!"

Snowpaw huffed and mumbled a quick apology. "Why aren't we going with them?" she asked after a short pause.

"Well, you've already seen our territory, haven't you?" Jaysong asked with a smirk.

 _Will I ever live that down_?! "...Yes... but I haven't seen the _other_ borders!" she insisted.

"You will see them tomorrow," her mentor promised. "I just thought that you might not want to go with Rosepaw."

Snowpaw sat in silent shock for a second. _So, he's not trying to hold me back? No, no, no._ She gave her head a shake. _He's Ivystar's brother! There's no way he's actually doing this for me!_

"You can go and make your nest," Jaysong meowed. "With Rosepaw and Robinpaw out of the camp, you get first pick," he added with a wink.

Snowpaw's eyes widened. _That means I can sleep next to Hailpaw!_ She contained her excitement, not wanting Jaysong to know that she liked his idea and dipped her head civilly. "Alright Jaysong," she meowed as she turned around and scampered over to the apprentice den.

She ran over to the den where she saw Foxpaw standing. Once she reached her friend, Snowpaw nuzzled Foxpaw happily.

"You're finally an apprentice!" Foxpaw exclaimed. "It took you long enough!"

"It's only been half a moon, Foxpaw," the white she-cat retorted with a chuckle.

"Wait." Foxpaw narrowed her eyes. "Why isn't Jaysong taking you on a tour of the territory? That's what Sandpelt and Brackenheart did for Emberpaw and I."

Snowpaw puffed her chest out. "He's letting me make my nest! I'm going to put it next—!"

"Oh! There's no need! We've already made your nests!" Foxpaw exclaimed. "Come see!"

"...Oh... Alright. Cool."

Snowpaw padded after Foxpaw and into the slightly musty apprentice den that smelled of sweat and mud. She scrunched her nose in disgust as the bad smell wafted around her.

"You get used to the smell," her friend assured her. Foxpaw made her way around the maze of nests until she reached one almost towards the middle of the den. The moss was a shade darker than ones it was between and Snowpaw knew it meant that Foxpaw had made it just for her only recently.

"Wow... thanks Foxpaw," she meowed, hoping her friend didn't hear the disappointment in her voice. "Who's sleeping next to me?"

Foxpaw jumped into the one on Snowpaw's right. "This one is mine!" she answered. "And that one—" She pointed her tail to the one on her left. "—is Hawkpaw's."

"Oh."

"Isn't it great? Now, you can sleep next to me and we can stay up all night talking! Won't that be fun?" Foxpaw beamed.

"Oh, uh, yeah... sure..." Snowpaw sighed. "Where is everyone else sleeping?"

Foxpaw smiled, ready to impress Snowpaw with her knowledge. "Well, Emberpaw's is the one in front of you and Robinpaw will have that darker one in front of Hawkpaw. Hailpaw's nest is next to Hawkpaw's and I put Rosepaw's next to Hailpaw. Have you seen how much she likes him? I thought she might like sleeping next to him!" Foxpaw turned around and Snowpaw copied her, noticing two nests at the very back of the den. "Those are Adderpaw and Maplepaw's," she explained. "They get the warmest spot because they're the oldest."

 _Rosepaw is sleeping next to Hailpaw?_ Snowpaw raked the dirt below her with her claws. _This isn't fair! Rosepaw gets everything!_

A sleek almost-black tom padded into the apprentice den and past Snowpaw. He narrowed his dark eyes at the white apprentice as he stepped into his nest and laid down. "Why did you put her nest so close to mine?" he complained. "Now her half-Clan stench is going to keep me awake all night."

Snowpaw's fur bristled and her claws unsheathed. "Well, I—!"

The tom yawned and closed his eyes, resting his head on his paws. Foxpaw brushed her tail against Snowpaw's mouth. "Don't listen to him," she meowed. "He's just a grump. I heard from Hailpaw that he failed his assessment so he's been kept back for the next moon or so."

Snowpaw sheathed her claws slowly, but her fur refused to go back down. She gave her back a quick lick before glancing at her friend. "I think I'm going to go and see what Jaysong wants me to do."

"Okay!"

"See you later," she meowed with a flick of her tail as she padded out of the apprentice den.

Once she was sure that she was out of Foxpaw's sight, she scratched the dirt with her claws angrily. Her tail lashed as she gazed around for her grey mentor. She spotted him talking to her mother still and she trudged over to them.

"Thank you so much for mentoring Snowpaw," she heard her mother purr. "I honestly feared that Ivystar was going to exile her right on the spot when everyone else refused to mentor her..."

Snowpaw stopped in her tracks, pricking her ears.

"You know that I would do anything for you and your family, right?" Jaysong replied. "I would have even claimed them as my own if you had let me. You know that."

"I know..." Lilyfeather sighed as their tails slowly entwined. "But I couldn't risk it. How would you explain Snowpaw to the Clan? I didn't want you to get into trouble in case I did have a kit who looked like Cloudfur."

"I suppose you're right."

"But, by mentoring Snowpaw, you're still helping me," Lilyfeather continued. "My kit will have a fair apprenticeship and will be taught everything she needs to know to become a great warrior."

"I _knew_ it!"

Jaysong and Lilyfeather's heads twisted around quickly and Lilyfeather's ears drooped as she noticed her daughter standing in front of them with a snarl twisting her face and a fire burning in her eyes.

"Snowpaw! Just calm down, sweetie," Lilyfeather purred. "You'll attract attention."

"I _knew_ it!" Snowpaw repeated. "I _knew_ that there were ulterior motives to you _going out of your way_ to ask to mentor me! I just _knew_ that you didn't like me! You only like my mother and you're trying to impress her by mentoring the most hated cat here!"

Jaysong shook his head. "That's not tru—!"

"—Well, I have news for you!" Snowpaw spat. "If you want a challenge to impress my mother, I'll give you a challenge! I'll make you look like a fool in front of her and _everyone._ Imagine your embarrassment when you can't even control a simple apprentice and you'll be the laughingstock of the forest. I'll show you! I'll teach you not to mess with me!"

Snowpaw turned away from them, ready to run, but she turned her head towards Jaysong once more. "I-I actually thought that you believed in me..." she whispered before her voice became hard and bitter once more. "I guess I was wrong!"

With that, she sped out of the camp, fighting back hot tears.

Jaysong dipped his head to Lilyfeather in a quick goodbye before he followed Snowpaw's scent trail through the forest.

"Snowpaw!" he cried. "Come back!"

.

 **A/N:** It's a day or two late, but hey, I've had a hectic three days.

Christmas was fantastic and I got a bunch of cool things from my parents and we awkwardly tried to spend time with the extended family (despite the fact that they "forgot" to invite us to Christmas lunch). But all that aside, it was great. And then yesterday was my birthday which was another great day.

Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I tried to add in the suggestions you guys gave me (unless I already had them in the story ;D), but some will still have to be left for later, so keep your eyes peeled for them.

But anyway...

.

 **Replies to Reviews:**

 **KyubiMaster9:** Yeah? And I already had Snowpaw's mentor planned out beforehand, so I hope you're happy with my choice. :)

 **DragonWriter (dragonwritergirl112):** Thanks! Hope you liked what I did with your suggestion

 **Starrysong is on Winter Break:** Haha, same. She sure does love the spotlight. And I like that idea. Look out for it in later chapters perhaps :)

 **Warriors Lover (Guest):** Thanks! I will

 **Katmere:** Thank you so much for taking the time to review :) Just out of general curiousity, what would put Rosepaw on your 'hated characters' list XD And that's alright. If you ever think of anything though, let me know :)

And, yes! Hi-five to you, fellow HTTYD fan

 **Skyleaf12:** True and haha, I'll see if I can put that in somewhere ;3

.

We're almost up to 50 reviews! You guys are great. Who will get that 50th review, lol?

And the question for today...

.

 **QOTC:** _[last chapter's question still stands]_ Is there anything that you want to see happen during Snowkit's apprenticeship. Nothing major, but just a few small plots that will take up a chapter or two. I've already got some ideas, but what would you guys like to see? You can suggest anything. Something bad, something good or something adorable... anything :)

And, just what are your general thoughts on this chapter? Did you like my choice of mentors? And are there any ships yet ;3

.

Thank you all for reading this far and I hope you all have a great remainder of the holidays :)

~Kat


	9. Jaysong's Past

Snowpaw brushed past ferns and trees, anger blinding her as she ran further and further into the FrostClan territory.

"Snowpaw!" she heard Jaysong calling. "Snowpaw! Come back!"

She kept quiet, hoping that if she ignored him for long enough, he'd take the hint and leave her alone.

"Snowpaw, I know you're there," he called from behind her. "I can see your fur."

 _StarClan curse my white pelt_! Snowpaw turned and bared her teeth. "What do you want?"

Jaysong padded up to her carefully. "Snowpaw..." the tom sighed. "You've got this all wrong... It's not what it sounds like."

The white she-cat growled. "It's _exactly_ what it sounds like. You only took me in as your apprentice because of my mother!"

Jaysong paused. "Well, you're not wrong," he admitted, "But let me tell my side of the story before you run off into the forest again."

"I refuse to listen to _anything_ you have to say!"

Snowpaw turned her head away from her mentor and lifted a paw to storm off once more when she was attacked from behind. She snarled as she realised that Jaysong had pinned her and she struggled from under him.

"Get off me!" she growled.

"Listen to me, Snowpaw," he replied calmly.

"Get _off!"_

She twisted herself around and unsheathed her claws. With a slash of her paws, she tried to attack him from below with the guidance of only her instinct.

Jaysong only gave her an amused smirk but refused to unpin her. "You know," he remarked. "You should play dead when in this situation. You can trick your enemy into getting off you before you deal a final blow."

Snowpaw growled. _I'm struggling to get out from under him and he has the audacity to tease me!_

She tried to push him off with her hind legs, but soon turned back around to her paws, panting. _There's no way I'm going to be able to win this..._ "Okay. Fine. You win," she growled. "If you get off me, I'll listen to what you have to say."

Jaysong dipped his head and unpinned her slowly, making sure she wouldn't run off as soon as he let her go. Snowpaw sat up and began to give her stomach a lick to clean the dirt from her chest.

"Snowpaw," Jaysong meowed softly. "I did not ask for you as an apprentice just because I want to impress your mother."

"Sure you didn't," Snowpaw answered with a roll of her eyes. "Why else would you? I saw you talking about me, looking at her like that."

"Snowpaw—"

"No," the white she-cat growled as she stood up. "You have to listen to _me_ first!" When she didn't hear a protest, she sat back down. "I already have a father and there's no way that you're going to replace him, no matter what mouse-brained idea you have to become mates with Lilyfeather! You're Ivystar's brother and she hates our family, so why shouldn't you."

"Okay, first of all, Snowpaw," Jaysong growled. "I do _not_ want to replace your father. Lilyfeather chose _him_ and I respect that. And second of all, if I had not asked for you as an apprentice, you would not have been apprenticed at all."

Snowpaw opened her mouth to object.

"You know that it's true," Jaysong interrupted. "Ivystar does not want you here, and you _know_ that. But, if I didn't ask to mentor you, she would have won. I wanted to mentor you, because I can see a passion in your eyes that not many cats have nowadays. You _want_ to learn, you _want_ to succeed and you _want_ to show everyone that they're wrong about you. I can see that and I _want_ to help you."

"Okay..." Snowpaw answered, nodding her head slowly. "But... what about my mother? I heard the conversation that you guys had. If you don't want to replace Cloudfur, why would you care about us—about me— so much?"

"I'll admit that I had a crush on Lilyfeather when we were young kits," Jaysong answered bashfully. "She and my sister were the best of friends—"

" _Ivystar?"_

Jaysong shook his head. "No... my other sister."

Snowpaw tilted her head in confusion, but Jaysong ignored her and continued.

"She and Featherkit would play together and I was very shy back then. I thought that Lilykit was the prettiest and smartest cat I had ever known, but I didn't know how to talk to her. I asked Featherkit for help and she introduced me to her. We became a tight threesome and your mother was my best friend. When we grew older, I was the one who Lilyfeather could confide in when Featherpaw went to StarClan..."

The grey tom paused for a heartbeat before composing himself and continuing. "I always thought that as we got older, my crush on her would blossom into love, but nothing ever happened. I began to think of her as more of a sister than a mate and I knew that she was seeing Cloudfur in secret. I was alone now that Featherpaw was gone and Ivyclaw and her ambitions had placed her into the deputy position. Lilyfeather became the only family I had left. When she became pregnant, I offered to pose as your father so she wouldn't get into any trouble. The Clan knew how close we were and I hoped that they would believe that I was your father, but Lilyfeather refused to lie and told them everything."

Snowpaw glanced thoughtfully up at Jaysong. "Is that why she wasn't exiled?"

"Excuse me?"

"Well... when a cat breaks the rules, aren't they exiled?" Snowpaw asked.

"Yes... but it depends on the severity of their crimes," Jaysong replied.

"...Or the colour of their fur apparently..." Snowpaw muttered under her breath quickly, before glancing back up at Jaysong. "So, if Lilyfeather broke the rules but was honest about it, she wouldn't have been punished as badly, right?"

"Well..." Jaysong glanced up in thought. "When FrostClan first heard, a few cats were upset but most did not care. They had seen inter-Clan relationships before and weren't too bothered about it. But it wasn't until Cloudfur's ambitions became a threat to us that cats started to get worked up. He became a menace to the Clan—he was ruthless and cunning and had a short temper and great skill. Many cats began to fear that his offspring would turn out the same and asked for Lilyfeather to be thrown out. Ivystar almost listened but was convinced by the rest that Lilyfeather deserved a chance. So... Ivystar gave her a chance. She made Lilyfeather promise that her kits would become loyal to only FrostClan and that none of them would be like him in appearance or personality... And I believe that you know the rest..."

Snowpaw glanced to the floor and stuck her claws through a stray orange leaf. "Oh..."

"I am sorry to burden you with all of this, but I hope that you understand," Jaysong meowed softly. "I promise you that I _am_ on your side. I will train you to be the best and most loyal cat that FrostClan has ever seen."

Snowpaw looked back up and a flicker of passion and excitement danced around her blue eyes like a small flame.

"Let's do this."

Jaysong jumped to his feet and Snowpaw followed. He gave her a smile and a nod.

"Together."

.

 **A/N:** I know, I know. It's a bit short but it's still 1200 words. And I've already prewritten the next chapter because of inspiration and whatnot and it's at about 3000 words so far if I plan to leave it where it is.

But this chapter is a very (not really) special one. It is the first chapter I've published in 2017. Or the last chapter or 2016 if you live in the Northern Hemisphere, I guess.

So, hello from the future. ;)

2017 is looking pretty great so far, but it's still just too hot.

Anyway, I hope you all have/had a great New Year.

.

 **Reply to Reviews**

 **Ivystar2000:** Thank you! And I'm glad you liked my choice of mentors. That sounds like a good idea. I've kind of done it in the next chapter actually, but I might make it more obvious in a later one. :)

 **Katmere:** Fair enough. And you're a twin? Nice! I've got three younger sisters. And I love that idea. That could definitely be interesting later on

 **Guest:** Haha, love it.

 **Skyleaf12:** Yeah, I love JayxLily too and although she has forgiven Jaysong, she still has issues that she'll need to sort out before Jaysong and she are best friends. And you mean Hawkpaw? And I love that description XD Except the way I see him is one of those guys who is good-looking but doesn't know it or at least, is modest about it, if you understand what I mean. But I still love yours

 **dragonwritergirl112:** Haha and those suggestions are all really cool! *cough* I was actually kind of thinking about your second one before you suggested it if I can find a way to fit it in ;) But you didn't hear that from me. Shhhh

 **KyubiMaster9:** Thanks. And SnowxFox? That's really cool. I never even thought about that :D

.

 **QOTC:** What did you all think about Jaysong's little backstory? And should I bring the old gang back together for a chapter?

.

So, thanks for reading!

And I hope you all have a fantastic 2017.

 **~Kat**


	10. A Hunting Lesson

"Your body needs to be closer to the ground."

Snowpaw huffed. "If I go any further down, I'll _become_ the ground."

"And straighten your tail."

The white apprentice did as she was told and waited silently for her mentor's next instruction as she sat in a hunter's crouch. When she didn't hear anything, she turned her head towards Jaysong who sat there with a proud smile plastered on his muzzle.

"That is an impressive crouch. Well done, Snowpaw," he purred. When he gave her a signal to relax, she loosened her muscles and gave her slightly stiff body a shake. "Now let's see if you can remember everything I have taught you," he added.

Snowpaw nodded eagerly and crouched down once more. She heard Jaysong clear his throat and she straightened her tail out.

"Good, good," she heard the tom meow. "Now... do you see that dark yellow leaf?"

Snowpaw scanned the ground and nodded once she spotted the leaf about a foxlength away from where the two cats were. "Yes, Jaysong," she answered.

"I want you to sneak up on that and catch it for me."

Snowpaw jumped up in protest. "But I'll look silly!"

Jaysong gave her a stern stare. "Would you rather the Clan starve during leaf-bare?"

"No..."

"Then catch the leaf."

Snowpaw huffed and stooped down to the ground once again. She gave her hind quarters a wiggle and burst forwards, claws unsheathed.

"No, no, no," Jaysong growled as she landed back on the ground. She dug her claws into the dirt to stop herself from going any further and glared back over to Jaysong.

"What was I doing wrong?" she cried. "I put my belly to the ground and everything!"

"Your pounce was fine— great, even," Jaysong meowed. "You avoided stepping on the leaves and twigs around you which is usually a common mistake for a new apprentice."

"Then why'd you stop me?"

"When did you stop to sniff the air?"

"I... didn't..."

"And why not?"

"I didn't need to," Snowpaw insisted. "I already know what I'm trying to catch."

"Doesn't matter," Jaysong meowed. "You always stop and sniff for prey. You can't just go rummaging around, hoping to see a mouse or a rabbit. You need to find whatever is around you first before you go looking elsewhere."

"Fine."

"Let's practice that."

Snowpaw sighed and padded back over to Jaysong. She sat down beside him and looked to him for her next instruction.

"Lift your nose and taste the air... What can you smell?"

"I can smell a mouse..." Snowpaw answered.

Jaysong lifted his nose. "The scent is going stale. It was here a little while ago but it's gone now. It probably smelled you and ran," he added with a laugh.

"Rosepaw is half-Clan _too_!" Snowpaw growled suddenly as the fur on her back stood up on end and she unsheathed her claws angrily. "If I smell, then she will smell too!"

"Oh!" Jaysong gasped. "I didn't— that's not what— it was just a joke..."

Snowpaw flattened her fur and looked to the ground in shame. "I'm sorry... I just thought that you were..." She trailed off awkwardly and glanced up to him, catching his gaze.

"No... it was my fault for not thinking," Jaysong meowed stiffly. "No more jokes, I promise."

"No, wait. I didn't—"

"Do you smell anything else?"

Snowpaw sighed and lifted her nose to smell the air. The only scent around her was the one of the mouse which she now noticed _was_ actually stale.

"I smell rabbit," she meowed casually, slyly glancing at Jaysong.

She watched as he narrowed his eyes in confusion and sniffed around. "I don't smell it..."

"Oh," she purred. "It must have run off once it smelled _you_."

She tensed as everything went silent but Jaysong's soft chuckle soon broke the awkwardness.

"I suppose I deserved that," he purred.

Snowpaw let out a giggle as the older tom continued to chuckle. _It feels good to laugh..._

"We're not going to get anything done here, are we?" Jaysong asked as the laughter slowly died down. Snowpaw shook her head. "Very well..." Jaysong meowed. "Let's see you catch that leaf now then."

"Yes, Jaysong."

Snowpaw got into position, to pounce, but quickly sat back up. She tasted the air and noticed Jaysong giving her an approving nod. A familiar scent wafted around her and she turned around to see Smokestripe and Rosepaw running towards them.

 _Go past, go past, go past..._

"Ah, Smokestripe!" Jaysong called out to the tabby warrior.

The two cats slowed down to a walk and Snowpaw sent her sister a blank glare (after sending an angry one to Jaysong) which was returned instantly.

"How's your training going, Snowpaw?" Smokestripe meowed, interrupting Snowpaw's silent wishes for a tree branch to fall on Rosepaw.

"Hm? Oh! Um... fine," she answered with an innocent smile.

"Fine?" Smokestripe asked. "You've been an apprentice for three sunrises. Surely you hate it and want to be a warrior already, by now?" he added with a laugh.

"No," Jaysong meowed, proudly. "She's been wonderful to train. I was just about to check on her progress for hunting. Where are you and Rosepaw off to?"

Rosepaw puffed her chest out proudly. "I'm battle training with Adderpaw. Sunsplash and Ivystar said they wanted to teach me some more advanced moves. Ivystar says that I'm the best fighter she's ever seen in a long time."

Snowpaw swallowed a jealous growl and looked to the two mentors who both looked unimpressed.

"Don't be so boastful, Rosepaw," Smokestripe reprimanded the tabby apprentice. "A true warrior does not show pride before it is deserved."

Rosepaw's head fell in shame and Snowpaw gave a smirk. _Serves her right!_

Smokestripe leaned closer to Jaysong. "She won a practice fight against Foxpaw this morning," he half-whispered. "Ivystar heard about it because of _someone's_ —" he shot a glance over to Rosepaw "—bragging and wants to extend Rosepaw to unlock her 'full potential'."

Snowpaw thought back to what she had done this morning. _Why was I cleaning out the elder's den with Robinpaw when I could have been learning to fight?_

"Have you learned to fight yet?" Rosepaw asked Snowpaw with a poisonously calm purr.

Snowpaw glanced to her paws. "No..."

Jaysong narrowed his eyes at Rosepaw. "And have _you_ learned to hunt yet?"

Rosepaw shuffled her paws and looked at Jaysong. "No..." she mumbled.

"Hunting might not seem as fun, but it is just as important," Jaysong meowed sternly. "During leaf-bare, we'll need everyone to pitch in and catch prey. Knowing how to fight won't help anyone. Even MistClan isn't mouse-brained enough to start a fight when everyone's herb stock will be low."

"Sorry, Jaysong," Rosepaw muttered.

Smokestripe nodded thoughtfully. "Yes... you're right; I never even thought about that," he commented quietly. "Some deputy I am," he laughed before turning to Jaysong. "Do you mind if we join you?"

"Wait!" Rosepaw whined. "What about my fighting lesson? Ivystar will be waiting for me!"

"She'll still be on the sunhigh patrol," Smokestripe answered. "If we're a little late, it won't matter. You need to learn to hunt before it starts snowing. So, Jaysong, is it a problem?"

"Not at all!" Jaysong smiled. "Snowpaw was just about to show me her pounce."

The white apprentice lifted her head when she heard her name. Jaysong gave her a smile. "Snowpaw. Go demonstrate the pounce for Rosepaw and show her what to do."

Snowpaw gave Jaysong a pout. _Do I have to?_

"Go on."

The she-cat let out a grumble and lowered her body to the ground, making sure to keep her tail straight.

"I don't need Snowpaw to demonstrate!" Rosepaw scoffed. "I can do anything she can. Pouncing is easy! I've been pouncing ever since I could see."

"Rosepaw..." Smokestripe growled.

Rosepaw lowered her head. "Sorry..."

"Go on, Snowpaw," the deputy meowed to Snowpaw.

Snowpaw gave the tabby tom a thankful blink and glanced at Jaysong for her next instruction.

"What do you smell?" he asked.

"I feel silly," she responded.

"You'll thank me later. What do you smell?"

She lifted her nose and tasted the air. "I smell a leaf..."

Jaysong gave her a nod and she focused her attention on the leaf. With a grunt, she sprung from the ground and bolted towards it. When she was about a mousetail length away from it, she jumped and landed on the leaf, her claws piercing it with a satisfying _crunch_.

"Very good!" she heard her mentor cheer as she retracted her claws and snootily padded back past Rosepaw. Her sister just huffed, unimpressed, and turned away.

"Fantastic!" Smokestripe praised her. "Jaysong must be an excellent mentor. Are you sure you've only been an apprentice for three sunrises? That was an almost perfect pounce."

Snowpaw just silently basked in the praise, smiling. _I guess sneaking out as a kit wasn't such a bad thing..._

"Just remember to keep your pawsteps lighter in the future," Jaysong suggested. "Mice will feel your movements and run off before you have a chance to sneak up on it."

"Okay."

"It wasn't _that_ good," Rosepaw mumbled.

"Oh?" Snowpaw challenged. "I'd love to see you do better."

"You're on!"

Smokestripe glanced over to Jaysong and the latter shrugged.

"I don't see any harm in some _friendly_ competition," Jaysong meowed, making sure to emphasise 'friendly'.

"First to catch prey is the victor," Smokestripe added, with a competitive gleam in his yellow eyes. "But no funny business. If we catch either of you sabotaging one another or cheating in any way, the offender will be appropriately punished."

Snowpaw's eyes gleamed as she nodded. Bending down into a crouch, she waited for the signal to start. Beside her, she could see Rosepaw lowering herself into a rather impressive hunter's crouch, despite it being her first attempt.

 _There's no way that I'm going to let a cat with no hunting practice beat me!_ Snowpaw narrowed her eyes and lifted her back a little higher for a better take-off.

"And... go!"

Snowpaw pushed herself off the ground and for a moment, it felt as though if she were a little bit higher, she could touch the clouds. Once her paws met the ground again, she ran as fast as possible, hoping to lose Rosepaw.

She could hear her sister softly panting behind her and turned sharply to the left, cutting Rosepaw off. Rosepaw stopped quickly in her tracks, losing her focus, and sent a growl towards Snowpaw, but the white she-cat ignored it and continued to sprint off in search of prey.

Snowpaw pricked her ears and slowed down when she knew she was alone. When she heard something rummaging through the leaves, she stopped completely and lifted her nose into the air.

A mouse.

She watched as the small brown creature scurried into the open. It sat up on its hind legs and cleaned the back of its ears twice before setting itself back down on all four feet.

Snowpaw lowered herself and positioned herself to a crouch. Taking two small steps forward, she crept up on the mouse silently. The mouse started to wander off but before it had a chance to take more than three steps, Snowpaw leapt up and trapped it between her paws and her open mouth.

Letting out a surprised squeak, the mouse looked for a way out and Snowpaw watched it, amused, for a heartbeat before sinking her teeth into the back of the mouse's neck. The taste of blood filled her mouth, overwhelming her tastebuds and the fresh scent of death lingered around her.

She had done it.

 _I did it! I caught my first piece of prey!_

The excitement started to catch up to her as the mouse lay limply beside her paws. Adrenaline shot through her veins as she picked it up and raced back to the two mentors. As she got closer, she noticed Rosepaw already there.

 _Are you kidding me?!_

Snowpaw's feet began to drag along the ground as she continued to move closer to the three other cats. But what she heard was not what she expected.

"No, Rosepaw! You've got to keep your tail _off_ the ground!"

She made a small noise to inform Jaysong that she had returned and he turned to her. Within seconds, his face lit up.

"Good job, Snowpaw!" he purred. "You won!"

Snowpaw dropped the mouse to the ground. "I-I _won?"_ she asked. She glanced over to Smokestripe and Rosepaw, with the former shaking his head at his apprentice. Rosepaw just huffed and licked her chest in embarrassment. "I won!" she cried. "Yes! I did it!"

"Yeah, whatever," Rosepaw mumbled. "You probably just found it on the ground again."

Snowpaw's eyes widened in fury. "How _dare_ you!" she screeched.

Without warning, she jumped on Rosepaw and pinned the she-cat by the shoulders with her claws digging into her skin, tainting it with a crimson red. Rosepaw growled and snapped at Snowpaw, aiming for her face or paws. Snowpaw suddenly went flying as Rosepaw's back paws pushed her off. She landed on her back and as she quickly scrambled to get up, she felt Rosepaw strike her across the face and she fell to the ground once more. Her face began to sting and she closed her eyes as blood started to run down over her left one.

Teeth grabbed her by the scruff and she growled and twisted in hopes to get free.

"Snowpaw! Stop!" she heard Jaysong hiss. Snowpaw stopped in shock. _He's never raised his voice before..._

She opened her right eye and saw as Jaysong stood in front of her. His eyes were filled with hurt as he stared at her. Rosepaw laid on the ground panting and licking her shoulder. She was gently placed on the ground by Smokestripe and everyone stayed silent.

"She started it!" Snowpaw cried.

Jaysong shook his head. "Stop, Snowpaw," he growled. "Yes, it was wrong for Rosepaw to say something like that, but you are the one who _attacked_. You _do not attack Clanmates—_ especially with claws unsheathed! This is why cats are afraid of you! You have Cloudfur's temper and who knows when your anger gets the better of you and you kill one of us!"

Snowpaw gasped and blinked back hot tears at her mentor's outburst. She wanted to yell. She wanted to run off, but her brain seemed to have just shut down and she just stood, her stare, wide and gaping.

Jaysong realised what he had just said and held his tongue as the she-cat just stared at him with betrayal showing in her open eye. He sighed. "We are going back to camp. You need to get that scratch looked at. We don't want it getting infected or anything."

Jaysong and Smokestripe began to walk off and as Snowpaw was about to follow them with the mouse in her jaws, Rosepaw shouted out, "Wait!"

Smokestripe turned his head towards his apprentice.

"What about my battle training?" she asked.

"You are to be punished as well," he answered. "Attacking a Clanmate like that is unacceptable and you will not be rewarded for such behaviour."

Rosepaw's eyes widened in disbelief and she sent a glare towards Snowpaw but said nothing.

The walk back to camp was long and awkward. No one spoke. The only sounds that could be heard were Snowpaw's whimpers as her face began to ache again. She could feel the blood drying and sticking to her fur and she wanted nothing more than to be able to see out of her eye again.

Once they entered the camp, Snowpaw saw everyone looking at her. She sunk to the ground as the attention made her pelt prickle.

"Ah, Rosepaw! There you are!"

Ivystar entered the camp followed by Adderpaw and Sunsplash. Snowpaw lowered her head as the tabby leader stood in front of her deputy and Rosepaw. "Where were you? We've been waiting for you."

Jaysong nudged Snowpaw towards the fresh-kill pile and she trudged over and dropped the mouse on it.

"We were just having an impromptu hunting lesson with Jaysong and Snowpaw," Smokestripe answered. "Snowpaw just put her kill on the pile."

Ivystar looked down at Rosepaw. "Where's your kill?" she asked.

"I-I didn't get anything," she responded, her head down in shame.

"Oh."

"Are we going to go back out for battle training?" Rosepaw asked.

Ivystar looked at Rosepaw then at the fresh-kill pile where Snowpaw still was, making sure to have her back turned so Ivystar wouldn't see her eye. "No. It's nearly leaf-bare and we'll need everyone to pull their weight and catch prey. You will go back out and learn to hunt."

Rosepaw dipped her head, sadly and she and her mentor left the camp.

Snowpaw grinned. _Little Miss Perfect isn't so perfect after all, is she Ivystar?_ she laughed to herself.

"Are you going to go see Pinefur or are you just going to stare at the prey for the rest of the day?" she heard Jaysong meowed behind her.

"Sorry, Jaysong," she meowed. She kept her head down and started to walk to the medicine cat den.

"Wait. Snowpaw."

She turned around and tilted her head, avoiding eye contact. "Yes?"

"I... I'm sorry for my outburst," Jaysong meowed, hanging his head low. "It was not right of me to say those things and I hope you forgive me."

Snowpaw hesitated, but turned back around before continuing on. _What he said really hurt... I don't know if I can forgive him yet._

When she reached the medicine cat's den, she cleared her throat and both Pinefur and Fallenpaw looked at her.

"Oh! Come in, come in!" Pinefur meowed. "That looks nasty."

Fallenpaw led Snowpaw to a nest and then helped her mentor look for the right medicines.

"What happened?" Pinefur asked.

"I-I was having a hunting lesson with Jaysong and—"

"Oh, did you get scratched by a rabbit?" Fallenpaw asked. "Those things are tough and ruthless. They're almost impossible to catch. Especially for a little kit like you."

Snowpaw blinked as the tawny she-cat interrupted her. "I'm not a kit," was all she responded with.

"Were the rabbit's claws clean?" Pinefur asked.

"No, um. Wait— Yes, but—"

"That's good," Fallenpaw meowed. "You wouldn't want it to get infected."

Snowpaw just sighed and decided to go along with it. _If I tell them that Rosepaw did it, it's not like they're even going to believe me._

Pinefur sat in front of Snowpaw and picked up a strange plant that Snowpaw didn't know.

"This may hurt a little."

.

"As soon as it starts hurting, come straight back," Pinefur meowed. "I just want you to rest for the remainder of today."

"Okay."

Pinefur turned to Willowstep. "Now, tell me exactly how you feel."

Snowpaw padded out of the den with a short grumble. She had been kicked out to make room for the golden warrior as well as Maplepaw who had complained of a thorn in her pad.

Her eye felt a lot better and she was told that it was only a scratch above the eye, so there was no need to worry. She had sighed in relief at the news, thankful that Rosepaw had not blinded her. Being useless would be a perfect reason for Ivystar to get rid of her.

Snowpaw gave her eyes a short blink as she adjusted to the sudden bright light and noticed Robinpaw sitting outside.

"Hey, Robinpaw," she greeted.

Her brother turned to her and gave her a smile. "Hi... Oh! Are you okay?"

She nodded. "Yes... Don't worry about me. I'll be fine." She glanced back towards the medicine cat den. "Why are you out here? Shouldn't you be doing something else while Willowstep is inside?"

"I probably should be," he admitted. "But I just love the scent of the medicine cat den. It's so calming."

"Then go in," Snowpaw laughed. "It smells a lot worse inside."

"Ah, but I fear that if I go in, I may never come out," Robinpaw replied sadly.

Snowpaw gave him a comforting nuzzle and the tabby tom lifted his nose up to taste the sweet scents. The she-cat padded over to the apprentice den, but stopped in her tracks when she noticed Hailpaw sitting in his nest with a mouse in his jaws.

"H-Hi, Hailpaw," she stammered.

"Oh, hi Snowpaw," he meowed. He glanced up at her and noticed the remains of a poultice above her eye and tilted his head. "What happened?"

"Nothing," she replied casually. "Just a hunting lesson gone wrong."

She found her way to her own nest, making sure to not trip or do anything to embarrass herself.

"Did it hurt?" he asked as she laid down.

"Nah," she answered quickly. "Why would a little scratch hurt?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "I wouldn't be as brave as you." He reached down to take a bite out of the mouse before stopping himself. "Want to share?"

Snowpaw nodded her head and Hailpaw picked the mouse up and walked over to her, laying down in his brother's nest. He pushed it closer to her and she graciously took a bite.

When the mouse had been finished, the two apprentices sat in silence. Snowpaw let out a yawn, not realising how tired she was from the earlier training session.

"If you're tired, I can leave you alone to rest," Hailpaw meowed softly.

"No! I—uh," Snowpaw saved herself. "I mean, please stay. I was lying when I said it didn't hurt! It would really make me feel a lot better knowing that you are here."

Hailpaw chuckled. "I'll stay here until Nightstorm comes and gets me," he promised. "You rest. I'll be here if you need me to go get Pinefur."

Snowpaw gave him a smile and closed her eyes. Hailpaw's soothing voice calmed her down as she felt her body finally relax. She felt him move closer to her and brush his tail down her back, sending a shiver down her spine.

Within seconds, she was fast asleep.

.

 **A/N:** You're welcome, shippers ;)

This was a crazy chapter to write. So much drama!

And although I have little snippets of characters other than Rosepaw, I promise that the rest of your favourite apprentices will be in the next chapter. I'm thinking about featuring either Hawkpaw or Hailpaw and one other who you guys can decide if you want.

I also found a mistake in an earlier chapter where I forgot to include Maplepaw, so if anyone even knew she existed, she's back in the story, lol

.

 **Replies to Reviews**

 **.**

 **Snarksadoodle:** _[chapter 8]_ Haha, siblings though, amirite? I'm glad you like Jaysong. He's kind of like the opposite to her with him being calm and collected and her being bad-tempered and feisty. But as you can see in this chapter, they still clash and nothing is perfect yet. She needs to learn to relax and he needs to earn her trust (again). And haha, there will certainly be some battles further down the track. Hopefully I can write a sufficient battle sequence though (maybe I'll need to get some help with that later on)  
 _[chapter 9]_ Thank you :) I'm glad you liked it. And hopefully this short snippet of Robinpaw was okay for now, but there will be more of him later, I promise.

 **Starrysong is on Winter Break:** _[chapter 8]_ Thanks~!  
 _[chapter 9]_ Very true. I like that. And Rosepaw is a bit of a spotlight-hog, isn't she? Hope you didn't mind this chapter. But I promise that there will be a lot less of her in the next chapter. And, I don't think that Hailpaw likes her either, but that'll just make it a lot more fun (for us) when she finds out.

 **Skyleaf12:** Yeah. It'll be good to see how they've changes since chapter 2, won't it?

 **Snowstorm (Guest):** Yeah, fair point, but the idea is that they look at her and all they see is their worst enemy. And her short temper doesn't help her case. The easiest way to give an example is how Firestar saw Tigerstar in Bramblepaw. And usually, I update once a week on either Saturday or Sunday (in my time-zone) unless something pops up suddenly, I run out of time to write the next chapter or school kills me.

.

 **QOTC:** Who do want to see featured in next week's chapter? Hailpaw or Hawkpaw and someone else alongside Snowpaw.

.

I only just noticed that my story has been put into a community by **Skyleaf12.** Thank you so much! It's so amazing to see my story beside some of the best stories I've read and loved on Fanfiction :)

Until next chapter,

 **~ Kat**


	11. The Forgotten Sibling

A cool breeze blew into the apprentice den, waking Snowpaw up as her nose was tickled by something cold. She let out a sneeze and opened her eyes slowly as they adjusted to the light in the den.

She looked around to see that almost everyone was still in the den, with only the older two missing. Emberpaw and Robinpaw were sharing tongues while Rosepaw, Hailpaw and Hawkpaw shared a small vole between them. Foxpaw was still asleep beside her and was snoring quietly and moving her legs slightly, probably chasing mice in her dreams.

Snowpaw gave her pelt a lick to clean off the stray moss when she heard someone pad up beside her.

"How are you feeling?"

She glanced up to see Hailpaw and she quickly stopped what she was doing.

"Much better," she replied graciously. "Thank you."

"No problem," he smiled. "I couldn't leave you alone when you needed me."

Snowpaw smiled at him, wanting nothing more than to nuzzle up to him and share her feelings for him. But someone clearing their throat interrupted her thoughts and she, along with her denmates, looked towards the source of the noise to see Sunsplash standing at the entrance.

"All of you need to follow me for a group lesson," she meowed. She glanced over to Snowpaw. "Wake Foxpaw up and meet us outside the camp."

Snowpaw dipped her head as everyone else bounded outside. She turned to her sleeping friend and nudged her side.

"Foxpaw!" she whispered forcefully. "Foxpaw, get up!"

The red she-cat groaned and turned her back towards Snowpaw. "I've told you already..." she mumbled. "You have to stand on your _head_ to catch a cloud..."

"Get up," Snowpaw meowed once more before pushing Foxpaw off her nest.

Foxpaw's head shot up as she landed on the ground, waking up instantly. The disoriented apprentice looked around confused for a little while before catching Snowpaw's gaze. Her green eyes narrowed.

"Why'd you wake me up?" she whined. "I was having _such_ a good dream."

"We're going to be late" Snowpaw answered. "Sunsplash wants us all to have a group lesson."

Foxpaw gave her sides a quick wash before standing on her feet and following Snowpaw to the den entrance. The two she-cats exited and were met with an incredible sight. Small white flakes floated down onto the camp, adding another layer to the already relatively thick blanket of snow on the ground.

"It snowed!" Foxpaw gasped.

Snowpaw's eyes widened as she let out a soft gasp. The camp was almost unrecognisable to her as she gazed around in awe. Warriors padded around, needing to stop and shake the snow from their pelt every few steps. She saw Oakkit sitting with Aspenfang with his tongue out, giggling every time a snowflake tickled his nose.

 _This is so beautiful! Is this what I am named after?_

Foxpaw let out a giggle, interrupting Snowpaw from her thoughts and the orange apprentice leapt into the snow, burying herself under it. Instantly, she jumped back up, regret in her eyes. She gave her pelt a shake and ran on the spot to warm her body up. "Oh! That was a bad idea. It's cold!" she cried. "Cold, cold, cold, cold, _cold_!"

Snowpaw laughed and daintily placed her foot down watching as it sunk a little so she couldn't see her paw. She felt a shiver go around her body and she started to run through the snow, not stopping long enough for the snow, to make her any colder than she already was.

"Come on, Foxpaw!" she called over her shoulder. "We've got to go!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Foxpaw called back. She shook the flakes from her fur and raced after Snowpaw, shovelling through the snow and getting it all over her pelt again.

The two friends exited the camp and Snowpaw noticed that the older apprentices had joined the group along with Nightstorm, Willowstep and Eagletalon. The four mentors looked at them both and Sunsplash cleared her throat, getting the attention of everyone playing in the snow. Snowpaw and Foxpaw settled down next to Emberpaw as the sandy she-cat began to talk.

"Okay, now that everyone is _finally_ here, we can begin," she meowed. "Follow us, then we'll explain what you'll all be doing."

Snowpaw stood back up and walked alongside Foxpaw and Emberpaw listening as the two sisters complained about each other's snoring the night before.

She blocked out their voices and watched as Hailpaw and Robinpaw walked together, just in front of her. She quickened her pace and sidled up to Hailpaw, tapping his flank with her tail. He jumped a little and glanced over to her, calming down as he saw her.

"Oh, hey, Snowpaw," he rasped, catching his breath. "You scared me."

She smiled innocently. "Sorry about that."

"So, what's up?"

"Do you know what we're doing today?"

Hailpaw paused thoughtfully, but shook his head. Robinpaw chose this moment to pipe up.

"I heard Maplepaw telling Rosepaw that we're having a group hunting session," her brother answered. "This is going to be _fun_ ," he added feigning enthusiasm.

Snowpaw pouted a little. _More_ _hunting? When am I going to learn how to fight?_

Her feet began to lose their bounce, as she trudged through the snow now, grumbling under her breath. A path through the trees led the apprentices to a small clearing, where the forest was much thinner. Snowpaw remembered this place from when Jaysong had shown her around the territory. This was where apprentices came to practice their battle moves against each other; a place known as the Sparring Hollow, but more commonly called the Killing Arena a nickname given to it by the past apprentices of the Clan, for obvious and slightly morbid reasons. She couldn't wait to finally have a chance to practice in here.

Snowpaw heard as the whispers between everyone became louder and more excited as they approached the centre of the Arena.

"Okay everyone!" she heard Willowstep call. "We're here."

Everyone sat in front of the four mentors and Eagletalon stood up to talk.

"Now," he started. "I'm sure you've all heard of this place. I'm sure that some of you have had the honour of training and practicing here. But whatever you think that this group session might be... you're wrong."

Snowpaw watched, stifling a giggle at some of their faces, as a few of her denmates were taken aback by Eagletalon's bluntness. She heard Rosepaw complain to Maplepaw about how she was meant to practice in here yesterday and as she heard Rosepaw mention her name, Snowpaw sent her sister a glare to show her that she could hear everything that she was saying.

"Today, we will be hunting," Eagletalon continued. "Now that it is leaf-bare, everyone will need to pull their weight. Hunting during leaf-bare is never easy, but we are not named FrostClan for nothing. Leaf-bare does not disadvantage us. StarClan gave us thicker coats to thrive during the colder months and we shall continue to prove to them that we have earned that gift."

"The fresh-kill pile _will_ begin to diminish over the next season," Nightstorm interrupted. "But your job as apprentices is to keep it stocked up, no matter the weather. Now, since we have nine apprentices overall, we four have decided to make a little competition out of this."

Snowpaw's ears perked up as did the ears of everyone around her. Tails whipped excitedly and claws sheathed and unsheathed as the adrenaline in their bodies began to increase.

"In three even groups, you will all try to catch as much prey as you can," Willowstep explained. "Just before sunhigh, you will all meet back here with your prey and the group that catches the most will win."

"What do we win?" Maplepaw asked.

"Well, I'm glad you asked, Maplepaw," Sunsplash answered. "Ivystar has agreed that the group with the most prey will be allowed to go to this moon's Gathering."

A ripple of excitement flowed around the small group of apprentices as everyone turned to the cat next to them to share their knowledge.

"I've never been to a Gathering!" Foxpaw gasped.

"I heard that Ivystar rarely allows apprentices to go," Emberpaw added.

"I went to a Gathering just after my apprenticeship." Hailpaw turned to face Foxpaw and Emberpaw. "I was the only one from FrostClan. I met a few MistClan apprentices beforehand, but once Ivystar and Owlstar started to speak, the two Clans sat on opposite sides."

"Why?" Snowpaw questioned.

"You can't trust them, Snowpaw," Hailpaw answered firmly. "MistClan is sneaky and I wouldn't put it past them to break the sacred rules of peace. When you first get there, you're allowed to mingle around, but once the Gathering starts, you need to sit with the Clan, ready, in case MistClan attacks."

"Okay, okay, enough chatting!" Eagletalon growled. "You'll scare the prey away!"

As quickly as the chatter had started, it stopped. Only the distant calls of birds could be heard as the apprentices obediently sat in silence, waiting for their next instructions.

"Adderpaw and Maplepaw," Sunsplash meowed. "This will go towards your final assessments." The two older apprentices shared a gleeful glance. "You two shall each lead a group."

They both stood up and padded over to the mentor's side. Eagletalon and Sunsplash both stood next to their respective apprentice and Sunsplash gazed over the remaining apprentices.

"The last group leader will be..."

Snowpaw sat up a little straighter and gave a smile. _Oh, pick me!_ _Please_ _pick me!_

"Hawkpaw."

Snowpaw deflated as the brown tabby tom padded next to Maplepaw. _I should've known she wouldn't pick me... Now, no one is going to want me in their group..._

"Now, each of you pick your team members," Eagletalon. "Adderpaw will go first, then Maplepaw and Hawkpaw."

Adderpaw didn't even take a second before he quickly meowed, "Rosepaw."

Beside him, Maplepaw groaned. He sent her a sly grin as Rosepaw stood up and made her way over to Adderpaw. The sandy apprentice glanced over to the rest of her denmates and her frown instantly left her face.

"Hailpaw," she meowed smugly.

Rosepaw and Adderpaw grumbled under their breath as Hailpaw stood next to Maplepaw who stuck her tongue out at the opposing team. Snowpaw rolled her eyes at their competitiveness. _I love winning as well, but they're all acting like kits,_ she huffed to herself.

"Snowpaw."

...

 _Me?_

Snowpaw's jaw fell as she stared at Hawkpaw with disbelief. She waited for a sign that he was only joking, but his face was incomprehensible.

"Are you sure, Hawkpaw?" Eagletalon asked. "You _do_ want to win and go to your first Gathering, don't you?"

Snowpaw sent a dirty glance to Eagletalon and Hawkpaw nodded his head. "Of course I do," Hawkpaw answered "Snowpaw and I will be there at the next full moon."

Rosepaw, Maplepaw and Adderpaw whispered amongst themselves, stifling giggles every now and again. Hailpaw just sat beside them with an unreadable expression as he glanced from his brother to Snowpaw.

"Now," Hawkpaw continued. "I choose Snowpaw."

Snowpaw slowly stood up and walked over to Hawkpaw, giving him a smile.

"You didn't have to do that," she meowed softly. "I would've ended up in your team by default anyway."

"I know what it's like to be the forgotten sibling," was all he said before Emberpaw was chosen to be a part of Adderpaw's team.

Snowpaw felt a warmth in her heart that she had not felt in a while. She felt her pelt sting with embarrassment as her heart started to share the warmth around and she felt her cheeks go hot.

"Foxpaw."

Foxpaw padded over to Maplepaw and Hailpaw, leaving Robinpaw alone.

"Good luck guys!" Adderpaw laughed. "You'll need it if you want to win."

The brown and white tabby tom made his way over to the third group, dragging his paws. Snowpaw opened her mouth to say something but a glance from her brother showed that he really wasn't in the mood to talk.

"Okay, now that you've all got your groups, we can begin," Nightstorm meowed. "But first, some quick rules. Mentors will be close behind at all times. No interfering with other teams and any team that doesn't bring anything back here by sunhigh will be disqualified."

The apprentices began to complain but Sunsplash gave the signal to begin and everyone stopped and started to run off in opposite directions.

Hawkpaw called for his team to follow him and he sprinted into the thicker parts of the forest, kicking up snow into Robinpaw's and Snowpaw's eyes as they bounded after him. After the Killing Arena was out of sight, the three cats slowed to a stop.

"Okay, so here's what we need to do," Hawkpaw panted. He shook his head and took a second to catch his breath before continuing. "We all need to try and catch at least two pieces of prey each. The other two teams think that we won't win, but we need to prove them wrong."

"I don't think that I'll be able to do that," Robinpaw meowed softly. "I'm just going to let the team down."

"You've got to believe in yourself," Hawkpaw insisted. "I know that you haven't been an apprentice for long, but I know that you can find at least two pieces of prey."

"Yeah, Robinpaw," Snowpaw added cheerfully. " _I_ believe in you."

"It's not the _finding_ part that I have difficulty with," Robinpaw mumbled. Hawkpaw looked at him with confusion and Robinpaw sighed. "I know that I'm supposed to be a warrior, but I'm a medicine cat at heart. I can't _kill_. My goal in life is to heal the sick and to give life, not take it away from some innocent creature."

Hawkpaw took it all in and nodded his head. "Very well," he sighed. He glanced over to Snowpaw. "Will you be able to catch three pieces of prey?" he asked her. "We'll have to try harder if Robinpaw is unable to do this. I don't want to force him if he doesn't want to hunt."

Snowpaw puffed out her chest. "Yes I can."

Robinpaw sent them both a grateful, but remorseful smile.

"You can look after our prey," Hawkpaw told him before focusing back on Snowpaw. "We'll meet back here just before sunhigh," he meowed. "Good luck."

"You too."

Snowpaw and Hawkpaw parted ways and the white she-cat opened her mouth to taste the air as she ran a few fox-lengths away from where Robinpaw was seated. The scent of squirrel wafted around her nose and she instinctively crouched, ready to pounce when needed. She looked around for it, but couldn't see it at all.

 _Where did the squirrel go? I could've sworn that I smelled it!_

Sitting back up, she followed the scent to where the squirrel was, but all she saw was the white snow. Snowpaw glanced at the sky. _Maybe I'm wasting too much time looking for this thing. I should probably go find something else._

She stood up but her ears pricked at the sound of tiny claws digging. She looked back around and noticed some of the snow moving.

 _Wait! That's not snow! That's the squirrel!_

The small, almost white creature sat hidden by the snow at the base of a tree, blissfully unaware that Snowpaw was only a few paw-steps away. Snowpaw looked at her own paws, realising that the squirrel was able to hide from her because of its pelt. An idea popped into her head.

 _If the squirrel can use the snow to hide itself, so should I!_

She crouched back down and took a few pawsteps forward, shuffling through the snow slowly and quietly until she could almost touch the squirrel with her nose. Holding her breath as the squirrel lifted its head cautiously, she avoided eye-contact as it looked directly at her, its odd red eyes almost glaring into her soul.

The small creature went back to what it was doing and Snowpaw burst forwards, grabbed the squirrel by the neck and shook it around until she heard a _snap_ , not giving it enough time to move or call for alarm.

 _I like this technique,_ Snowpaw decided proudly, _they never even see me coming!_

Snowpaw picked up her catch and walked back to Robinpaw. The tom sat up as soon as Snowpaw came into view and he gave her a questioning look.

"What took you so long?" he asked good-naturedly. "Did you stop to ask the mice directions?"

Snowpaw gave him a playful cuff over the ears as she dropped the squirrel at his paws.

"It took me a long time to find this," she retorted.

Hawkpaw padded up to the siblings with two mice dangling from his jaws. He dropped them next to the squirrel and turned back around as soon as they hit the ground, disappearing back into the forest. Snowpaw turned on her heels and started looking for another animal.

Spotting a pigeon, she stopped in her tracks.

 _I haven't seen a pigeon on the fresh-kill pile for a long time..._

She crouched down onto the ground and crept forwards. With a wiggle of her hindquarters, she leapt up, but was a heartbeat too late as the bird stretched out its wings and burst into the sky.

Snowpaw growled and gave chase. The sound of the pigeon's wings beating filled her ears and she watched as her prey started to get away from her. She put on a small burst of speed, slowly catching up to it, but she knew that the only way she'd get it was by leaping for it.

Pushing herself off the ground with her hind legs, she felt weightless as the bird became closer and closer every second she was in the air. The apprentice struck the pigeon with her claws, slicing through its wing before they both fell straight back down onto the soft snow below.

Snowpaw gave her pelt a shake and looked around for her catch. The grey bird lay still about a mouse-length away from, killed by the fall. She picked it up and raced back to Robinpaw with a glance to the sky.

 _Oh no! It's almost sunhigh!_

Once she reached Robinpaw, she dropped her pigeon on the small pile, that still only consisted of the two mice and the squirrel.

"I'm not going to get anything else in time!" she cried, dropping her head in shame. "Hawkpaw's going to be so disappointed! He was really looking forward to going to a Gathering. _I_ was really looking forward to going to one."

"You've still got a bit of time before Hawkpaw comes back," Robinpaw meowed, supportively. "I'm sure that you can get something else by then."

"But what if I can't?" she asked.

"He'll understand. I'm sure he will."

Snowpaw nodded slowly, trying to regain some confidence in herself. She gave her brother and grateful nuzzle and left him alone with his guilty thoughts and the four pieces of prey at his feet.

She ran around frantically, constantly checking the sun. In her rush, she scared two small mice away as she stomped through the FrostClan territory. Stopping to regain her breath, Snowpaw lifted her snout in desperation and tasted the air once more. The almost stale scent of a mouse filled her nostrils and she debated on whether it was worth it to track the small rodent down.

 _What would be worse?_ she asked herself. _Being disqualified but having the most prey, or losing fairly?_ With one last glance to the sky, she decided against tracking down the mouse. _It'll probably taste really bad anyway._

She dragged her feet all the way back to Robinpaw, who had an overwhelmed look of trauma on his face. Snowpaw tilted her head in confusion as she studied her brother's wide, distant eyes and flattened ears. She glanced down at the prey pile to make sure that the other teams hadn't dared take any of their prey but counted four; the same as before. She was just about to ask what was wrong, when Hawkpaw appeared with a shrew in his jaws.

"Any luck?" he asked.

She sighed. "I'm so sorry... I only caught two pieces of prey."

Hawkpaw nodded his head calmly. "I-It's alright. I can't expect you to be able to perform miracles during the first moon of your apprenticeship," he responded. "I only caught three rodents after four moons of practice. It is leaf-bare, after all, and prey is scarce."

Snowpaw blinked appreciatively at the older tom's understanding.

"Shall we go back?" he asked.

She nodded and picked up the squirrel and pigeon awkwardly in her small mouth. Hawkpaw took the lead and she followed him. The three cats trotted back to the Killing Arena in complete silence and once they reached the clearing, Snowpaw sighed in relief to see that they were not the last group to arrive. Rosepaw, Maplepaw and Foxpaw were there first, talking amongst each other.

Snowpaw dropped her prey down with Hawkpaw's and considered joining them, but the sound of someone shuffling through the snow caught her attention and Willowstep padded up behind them, followed quickly by Adderpaw and his group.

"Good," Eagletalon meowed. "You're all here."

Sunsplash and Nightstorm strolled into the clearing discussing something between them both and Willowstep joined them as they all made their way to where Eagletalon was sitting.

"You have all done well," Sunsplash congratulated. "Thanks to you all, I'm sure that no one will go hungry at all today. But since this is a competition, there can be only one winner." She looked at Maplepaw. "Group one, how much prey did you find?"

Maplepaw pushed two voles forwards and Rosepaw added a fat mouse to the small pile.

"Three," the sandy apprentice answered stiffly with a cold glare sent to Foxpaw.

"Group 2?"

Adderpaw nosed his wren and two grey squirrels forwards, while Hailpaw and Emberpaw both dropped a mouse.

"Five," he answered smugly.

Snowpaw's stomach sunk. _I should've looked for that mouse! Now it will be all my fault and Hawkpaw will hate me forever!_

"Group 3?"

Hawkpaw put his two mice and his shrew down, the same way the previous two groups had. Snowpaw added her pigeon and squirrel and sat back down.

"Five," Hawkpaw meowed with a sigh.

"Well, we can't have two winners," Eagletalon meowed. "Both of your teams will have to go back out and loo—"

"Six," came a small voice from behind Snowpaw.

Snowpaw jerked her head around in shock and watched Robinpaw dig through the snow to retrieve a skinny mouse. The tom stood up and placed it on his team's pile as a tear escaped his eye.

"We have a winner!" Willowstep cheered, smiling proudly at Robinpaw. "Good job Group 3! You should all be very excited, because you're going to the Gathering tomorrow!"

Snowpaw and Hawkpaw looked at each other with excitement flashing in their eyes. Snowpaw turned to her brother and nuzzled him, but the tom stayed silent and unmoving, with the same wide-eyed stare.

"You're all free to go and distribute your prey amongst the Clan and have a well-earned rest," Nightstorm told them as he and the other warriors began to leave the Killing Arena.

All of Snowpaw's denmates began to slowly leave and she was about to as well until she realised that Robinpaw had not moved.

"Robinpaw?" she meowed gently to the wide-eyed tom. "The others have left... are you coming?"

He seemed to break himself from his trance and blinked a few times. "I can't do it..." he whispered.

Snowpaw chuckled. "Can't get up and follow me? I'll carry you on my back then."

Robinpaw shook his head. "I can't become a warrior," he continued. "I-I thought that if I caught something, it would help me... I dunno, channel my inner warrior, but I just feel guilty."

"But you helped us win," she pointed out. "You can't feel guilty about that."

"But what if that mouse was coming home to his family?" Robinpaw cried. "He was just sitting there, minding his own business and I came and killed him for no good reason!"

"Feeding the Clan _is_ a good reason!"

"I just can't do it," he repeated.

"Well, what do you want to do then?" Snowpaw asked.

"I'm going to go to Pinefur and I'm going to beg her to take me on as her apprentice," he answered. "I have to at least try."

With that, Robinpaw ran off, leaving Snowpaw with the pigeon, squirrel and mouse.

 **.**

Snowpaw trudged into camp and dropped the three pieces of prey onto the fresh-kill pile. She turned around to walk to her den, but bumped into Jaysong chest as he came up to the pile.

Snowpaw glanced up at her mentor sheepishly. "I'm sorry."

"No, no, it's okay," he wheezed. "You're stronger than you look though," he added with a cough, as he sat down to regain his breath. "I heard from Willowstep that you'll be going to the Gathering tomorrow night. That's a great honour for such a young apprentice."

"Thanks."

Jaysong shuffled his paws as silence filled the air. "So, uh... the mentors are about to tell Ivystar about it, and I want to be there to see the look on her face when she hears how well you've done," he meowed. "I was going to take you out on the sun-high patrol, but..."

"What do you want me to do?" she asked.

"Well, I know that it's a bit late, but you still need to be punished for your actions yesterday," he meowed awkwardly.

"Weren't your words punishment enough?" she retorted coldly.

Jaysong glanced shamefully at his paws. "Yes, I suppose so, but nevertheless, the elders need to be searched for ticks."

Snowpaw groaned. "Why can't Fallenpaw do it?"

"Fallenpaw and Pinefur are busy," he answered. "They need to make sure that their herbs are fully stocked up." Snowpaw huffed and began to trudge over to the medicine cat den. "Besides," Jaysong added with a wink. "The elders have not had anyone come and ask them for a story recently. I'm sure that if you asked really nicely, they'll tell you an interesting one."

Snowpaw turned away from Jaysong, hiding her smile. She picked up her feet and trotted briskly over to the medicine cat den to ask for mouse bile.

 **.**

"So, who is coming to the Gathering?"

Ivystar stood in front of Sunsplash, Nightstorm, Willowstep and Jaysong in her den. Willowstep smiled and answered, "Hawkpaw, Robinpaw and Snowpaw."

Ivystar paused, her mouth gaping. "H-How? What about Rosepaw? Hailpaw? Adderpaw and Maplepaw? How did _they_ win?"

"Oh, you should've _seen_ Snowpaw!" Willowstep gushed. "She was amazing!"

"Did they cheat?"

"No," Willowstep replied. "Snowpaw was able to blend _into_ the snow! Her white fur is perfect for this weather. She was almost able to touch a squirrel with her nose because she was hidden so well. I know that you don't like her, but she could be so useful to the Clan!"

"Enough about Snowpaw!" Ivystar growled. "Sunsplash, how did Adderpaw go? Did he pass?"

"He did well—better than last time," Sunsplash answered. Ivystar opened her mouth to respond, but Sunsplash wasn't done. "But Willowstep is right, you know. With Snowpaw on our side, we'd be able to defeat Cloudfur once and for all. If she is trained well enough, she'd be the perfect advantage. Imagine how many MistClan warriors she would defeat when they can't see her."

"I don't care—!"

"We would win every battle!" Nightstorm added. "And when she defeats Cloudfur, we'll be safe once again."

"Okay! _Enough!"_ Ivystar growled. The warriors' mouths all shut as Ivystar paced angrily in front of them. "I don't want to hear _another word_ about the Snow-rat! Have you forgotten that she is the offspring of Cloudfur?!"

Willowstep stood up, shaking her head. "So is Rosepaw," she meowed calmly, "And yet, you still treat _her_ the same as any pure-blood cat in the Clan."

She walked past Ivystar and out of the den. Sunsplash and Nightstorm nodded their heads in agreement, muttering to each other. They both stood up and walked out of the den leaving Ivystar alone with Jaysong.

"I suppose you have something to say as well?" Ivystar growled softly.

"As a matter of fact, yes I do."

Ivystar rolled her eyes. "I don't know why you stick up for her. You of all cats should know why Snowpaw is a threat to the Clan!"

"I know why _Cloudfur_ is a threat to the Clan," Jaysong corrected. "And I know that you want vengeance. I know that you want him to pay for what he did to Featherpaw. So do I."

"Then you agree with me about Snowpaw?"

"No," Jaysong growled. "Even though I do not like Cloudfur, that is no reason for me to hate Snowpaw. She has done nothing to earn anyone's distrust, and has been a bright and intelligent apprentice who only wants to prove herself to you."

"So, you want my permission to teach her to fight?" she asked.

"I know the Code says that the leader's word is law, but stopping an apprentice from learning is not a law that I am going to follow anymore," he answered. "I listened to you because I had no choice, but I am not going to listen to you anymore. I am not asking for your permission, but for _you_ to listen to _me_ for once."

Ivystar rolled her eyes. "I'm listening."

"Snowpaw's pelt is seen as a curse by you, her and most of this Clan" Jaysong meowed. "But instead of criticising her for something she cannot control and telling her that she is weak, how about we teach her how to use her pelt as an advantage in battle to let her know that she is strong. You've got to wake up now and realise that you are wrong about her. Otherwise, one day, you'll find that everyone will be on Snowpaw's side and you will have no one."

"Fine," Ivystar growled. "I'll give her a chance. You will teach her to fight."

"Thank you."

"But if she ever shows any signs of following in Cloudfur's pawsteps, the last words you'll ever hear will be _I told you so!"_

 **.**

 **A/N:** Heyyyy guys... I know I'm a week late, but I have a good excuse...

Actually, no I don't. My best friend let me borrow the first two seasons of _Once Upon a Time_ and let's just say that instead of writing this chapter, I spent last week watching all 44 episodes.

But to make up for it, I've written a much longer chapter. 5000 words!

So, anyway, I hope that you all enjoyed this one. I know that a lot of you wanted Hailpaw to feature in this chapter, but Snarksadoodle pointed out that we haven't seen much of Hawkpaw since chapter 2 and I quite like his character, so I put him in. But for all you Snow X Hail shippers, I still have a little scene with them, so, you're welcome (for the wonderful world you know ;3)

And then, there's sweet little Robinpaw. I couldn't help but add him in. He's so cute and I love him so very much.

.

 **Replies to Reviews**

 **.**

 **Frostfur12345:** Haha, and also thank you for taking the time to review. I love it when I get reviews from new people

 **Starrysong likes Snowstorms:** I hope so too ;) But it's not going to be easy while Fallenpaw is there.

 **KyubiMaster9:** Sorry, I did end up putting Hawkpaw in, but at least this way, you'll be able to remember him. And thank you :)

 **Snarksadoodle:** Haha, yeah, it's fun to write the arguments between those two, but Smokestripe and Jaysong have the best interactions and I love writing scenes with those two. They're both just so precious. And yes, I'm pretty mean to Robinpaw, but if all goes to plan, he'll have his happy ending. But until then, he's still going to be stuck in the apprentice den.

 **Skyleaf12:** I think that you're the first Snow X Hawk shipper so far. And yes, he's Hailpaw's brother.

 **Guest:** Thank you! And probably XD I think that Dovefeather would be his sister from a previous litter, but it's completely up to you whether you think that they're related. And, yes, Greyleaf is basically a pointed cat. I just like to overcomplicate things because I'm an idiot XD I like to add in a cat that has my own cat's colouring into the allegiances every now and again for some of the Warriors fics I've written. (But for some reason I wrote brown, when I should've written grey, whoops)

.

 **QOTC:** Do you think that Rosepaw should end up with someone? Or do you ship Rosepaw with anyone?

.

So, bad news.

School is starting back up for me tomorrow. So, I'm going to make the update time every two weeks for now until I get back into the swing of balancing both school and FanFiction.

Sorry.

Also, tell me if you want me to post some updated allegiances for FrostClan.

Until next chapter,

~Kat


	12. Heartbroken

"Oh, Lilyfeather! Isn't he wonderful?"

A cool evening breeze blew through Snowpaw's fur as she gazed dreamily at Hailpaw as he and Ebonypelt shared a squirrel. She imagined that she was Ebonypelt and that she and Hailpaw were planning their future and coming up with kit names and—

"He is very nice looking," Lilyfeather agreed, with a nod of her head as she took a bite from the thrush in front of both her and Snowpaw. "Why don't you go talk to him?"

Snowpaw sighed wistfully. "I wish I could. I wish I could go up to him and admit my feelings for him..." She glanced to her paws. "But I'm too scared."

"Of who? Hailpaw?"

Snowpaw shook her head and took a bite of the thrush. "Rosepaw," she whispered. "I know that she likes him too..."

"What're you both talking about?"

The shrill voice sent a shudder down her spine and Snowpaw's ears flattened.

"Nothing, Rosepaw," she growled.

Rosepaw sauntered over and plonked herself right in between Lilyfeather and Snowpaw. She reached forward and grabbed a bite of the thrush.

"Did you hear that I'm going to the Gathering?" Rosepaw asked smugly as she struggled to chew the bird.

"Shouldn't you be doing something better than interrupting our meal and lying to us?" Snowpaw asked bluntly.

Rosepaw gave a sarcastic half-laugh. "I heard it myself. Smokestripe and I just came back from hunting practice and Ivystar called him in to discuss who was going to go. I heard _my_ name."

"They were probably discussing who they _weren't_ going to take," Snowpaw retorted.

"And eavesdropping on other cat's conversations is not good," Lilyfeather added. "I thought I raised you to be better than that."

"Well, I-I wasn't eavesdropping, Lilyfeather," Rosepaw stumbled, shuffling her paws, "I just heard it."

Lilyfeather just nodded and took another bite of the thrush. An awkward silence filled the air and the three cats just sat there, unable to think of anything to say to break it.

"Well, I'm going to go," Rosepaw meowed as she jumped up. "I don't really like thrush anyway."

Snowpaw let out a sigh of relief.

"I should go sit with Hailpaw and Ebonypelt instead," Rosepaw continued which made Snowpaw's stomach drop. She began to pad over to them, but then turned around and sent a wink to Snowpaw that said that she'd heard everything she and Lilyfeather were talking about " _I'm_ not scared to talk to him."

Ears flattened, Snowpaw felt a low growl in her throat as she watched Rosepaw go straight up to Hailpaw, interrupt the conversation that he had with Ebonypelt and start a new one with him. The black warrior was pushed to the side as Rosepaw squeezed in between them, as she had done to Lilyfeather and Snowpaw only moments before.

"How does she do it?" Snowpaw growled.

"Do what, Snowpaw?"

"Live with herself?"

The white apprentice took another bite of the thrush and glanced longingly at Hailpaw as both he and Ebonypelt stood up, leaving Rosepaw alone to finish the squirrel. The two cats parted as Nightstorm called Hailpaw over and Snowpaw frowned as Hailpaw left the camp, passing Hawkpaw and Robinpaw who were returning to camp after their patrol.

Snowpaw suddenly realised that she had not seen her brother since yesterday and she wanted to talk to him, so she called him over.

"Hi Lilyfeather, Snowpaw," he greeted.

Lilyfeather gave her son a nuzzle and he purred happily.

"I haven't seen you since our hunting lesson," Snowpaw remarked.

"I've been busy," Robinpaw meowed. "Willowstep is suddenly training me harder than usual."

"And how about you, Snowpaw?" Lilyfeather questioned. "I heard that you had your first battle-training lesson earlier. How was that?"

"Exhausting," Snowpaw answered, before quickly adding, "But it was _really_ fun!"

"What'd you learn?"

"Well, first I learned some basic attacking moves," Snowpaw recalled, "But then, all of a sudden, cats kept coming out of nowhere and started to ask if I had learned a certain move yet. If I said no, they would try and show me how to do the move. I learned a _lot_ today!"

"Everyone seems to be warming up to you," Lilyfeather purred.

"Yeah!" Snowpaw purred back. "It's great! Everyone is starting to talk to me and they're even teaching me how to use my pelt as a strength in battle, just like while hunting!" She paused. "It's funny, because I almost had a silly hunch that I was being kept back," she admitted, "But I can see that I was wrong!"

"I told you that all you had to do was prove them wrong," Lilyfeather meowed proudly. "Now they will treat you with respect, because they can see past your white pelt. They can see the good in you, just like I can."

At that moment, Robinpaw's golden mentor padded past them, giving the three cats a dip of the head. A smile stretched from one side of her muzzle to the other and her eyes gleamed.

"I know that look..." Lilyfeather commented as the young warrior padded up to Thunderwing, giving the tom a lick on the forehead. Snowpaw tilted her head at her mother's comment and watched as the two warriors bowed their heads, whispering to each other.

"That's _fantastic!"_

Thunderwing's yowl broke through the gentle hum of the cats talking and everyone turned their heads with varying degrees of confusion or annoyance on their faces.

"Everyone!" he called, getting the attention of anyone who had not already heard him. Even Smokestripe and Ivystar poked their heads out of the leader's den. "Willowstep is expecting kits!"

Everyone's gaze softened and a few cats padded over to voice their congratulations. Lilyfeather was one of those cats and she touched her nose to Willowstep's cheek to say she was happy for her. Robinpaw and Snowpaw exchanged a glance and both stood up as well.

Robinpaw bounded up to his mentor and congratulated her.

"But who will be my mentor now?" he asked.

"Don't worry, Robinpaw," Willowstep laughed. "I've got at least a moon until I give birth."

"Why didn't you tell me earlier then?" Thunderwing meowed, giving his mate a lick on the forehead.

"I was waiting for the right time," she purred.

"Will Ivystar give me a tough mentor though?" Robinpaw squeaked, interrupting Willowstep and Thunderwing.

"I'm sure she won't."

Robinpaw nodded his head, content with that answer for now. Snowpaw smiled at him, but as soon as she saw him quickly glance at the medicine cat den, she remembered what she wanted to talk to him about.

"How about Pinefur?" she asked. "Maybe she'll be your mentor? You _did_ go see her, didn't you?"

To her surprise, Robinpaw sighed. "Yes... I did..."

"And?"

"She said that she doesn't have time to t-train another apprentice," he answered sadly, his voice wavering. "Sh-She said that the only way I would become her apprentice, is if F-Fallenpaw died. Or if she d-died and Fallenpaw would have to train me... B-But I'll be a full warrior by then..."

As Robinpaw began to break down, Snowpaw pulled him closer and tried her hardest to soothe him with gentle and calming words.

Snowpaw looked up as Ivystar and Smokestripe padded from her den. "Let all cats old enough to walk through the snow, gather around me for a Clan meeting!" the leader yowled.

The cats of FrostClan gathered in front of Ivystar and the few cats who had left the camp, heard the call and quietly crept behind the rest of the Clan. Snowpaw made sure to sit next to Robinpaw, in case he needed her again. Thunderwing and Willowstep sat just to the left of them, tail intertwined and Snowpaw glanced at them wistfully. _One day, that'll be me and Hailpaw..._

"As you all know, tonight is the Gathering," Ivystar meowed. "But before I tell you who will be coming, I have two ceremonies to perform."

Snowpaw only took a second to guess who the ceremonies were for and glanced behind her shoulder. Maplepaw and Adderpaw sat proudly with Rosepaw, their eyes glowing with pride.

"Adderpaw, Maplepaw come forward."

The two cats stood up and padded up to Ivystar, trying their hardest to stay calm.

"I, Ivystar, leader of FrostClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. Their mentors have agreed that they are ready and they have both training hard to understand the ways of your noble code. I commend them both to you as warriors in their turn."

Ivystar gave them both a smile. "Adderpaw, Maplepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do."

"I do."

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior names. Adderpaw, from this moment, you will be known as Adderfang in honour of your fighting skill and bravery."

She rested her muzzle on Adderfang's head and the tom licked her shoulder. Ivystar turned to Maplepaw. "Maplepaw, from this moment, you will be Maplestorm for your strength and spirit."

Maplestorm followed Adderfang's lead and once her head lifted, Ivystar gave them both a respectful dip of the head. "We welcome you both as full warriors of FrostClan!"

The Clan burst into cheers. "Adderfang! Maplestorm! Adderfang! Maplestorm!"

"You will sit vigil tonight while we are at the Gathering," Ivystar told them as the two new warriors made their way back through the crowd.

Maplestorm sat back next to Rosepaw, but Adderfang walked over to Ebonypelt who gave him a nuzzle. Once the murmurs had all died down, Ivystar cleared her throat and everyone turned to face her again.

"The cats going to the Gathering tonight will be myself, Smokestripe, Pinefur, Eagletalon, Goldenwhisker, Jaysong, Thunderwing, Specklepelt, Robinpaw, Hawkpaw, Snowpaw and Rosepaw," she meowed.

A ripple of confusion spread around the camp.

" _Four_ apprentices?"

"Why is she bringing four?"

"The leader's word is law," Ivystar snapped. "I made a promise to take them, and I intend on keeping it."

"You were only going to take three," Willowstep pointed out.

"I know that if something bad happens, Rosepaw will be able to defend herself," Ivystar answered coldly. "Now, those cats, come with me."

Snowpaw stood up and started to follow the group of warriors. _Of course Rosepaw gets to come! I honestly thought that I was going to get a night free from her!_ Suddenly, she felt herself staggering to the side as something sidled up to her roughly.

"I _told_ you."

The sickeningly sweet voice interrupted her thoughts and Snowpaw's ears flattened. Before she said something she would regret, she stalked off, catching up to the warriors at the front of the group. To keep up with them, she kept at a brisk trot.

"How's your training going?"

Snowpaw glanced up at the golden pelted cat standing next to her.

"It's really fun," she purred.

The warrior let out a huff. "It's not meant to be _fun,_ " she growled. "You're supposed to be learning, not playing."

"Oh, I _am_ learning, Goldenwhisker!" Snowpaw insisted. "It's just that I had a lot of fun learning everything!"

Goldenwhisker nodded her head in approval. "And have you practiced the half-turn belly rake I taught you?"

Snowpaw shuffled her paws. "Um... no... Not yet..." When the golden warrior gave her a questioning stare, Snowpaw sunk further into the ground. "B-But! I didn't have enough time. Palestripe, Mudstorm and Dovefeather came past and taught me some other moves."

"And what did you practice instead of my move?" she asked, with a snooty air to her voice.

"Jaysong taught me the Forepaw Slash and the Tail Yank," Snowpaw answered.

The warrior stopped talking and pressed her lips together with a thoughtful look on her face. Snowpaw averted her gaze down to her paws awkwardly, as silence filled the air around them.

"Jaysong!"

Goldenwhisker's sudden exclamation made Snowpaw jump and she saw her mentor turn his head towards the older warrior.

"Yes?"

"What are you doing wasting your time teaching Snowpaw basic attacking moves when she needs to be learning more advanced ones?" she growled.

"And _when_ did _you_ become her mentor?" Jaysong retorted calmly. " _I_ am the one training her. _I_ will be the one to decide when she is ready to learn the more advanced moves."

"Yes, but, she'll need—"

"Time," Jaysong interrupted. "Give Snowpaw some time. She's been an apprentice for barely a quarter-moon. I don't think that you were able to learn everything that quickly, so stop expecting my apprentice to do that."

Goldenwhisker dipped her head with a grumble and stalked off to talk to Eagletalon. Snowpaw sent Jaysong a smile and he returned it, but something stuck in the back of her mind.

 _What will I need?_ she wondered to herself. _And why is everyone so desperate to train me?_ She shook her head and pushed her thoughts away. _They probably just want me to be better than Rosepaw... Right?_

She walked alone in silence until the murmurings of cats in the distance echoed in her ears. She burst to the front of the group, surprised to find Hawkpaw there as well, with his eyes closed and his ears perked as the sounds grew louder. Snowpaw felt her heart beat faster in excitement as the familiar earthy scent of MistClan filled her nostrils.

Just as the colours of the cats became shapes, Ivystar ordered everyone to stop.

"Stay alert, listen to me and stay with the Clan when it begins," she meowed ominously. "We're here..."

 **.**

The four FrostClan apprentices raced over to where three MistClan apprentices sat. Snowpaw's heart raced. _I'll finally be able to meet some new cats!_ She made sure to be careful as she stepped on the snow-covered stones, knowing that if she slipped, she'd probably never hear the end of it from Rosepaw.

Jaysong had told them that they were allowed to mingle, but had to come back and sit with FrostClan as soon as the Gathering officially started.

"Hi," she purred, coming up to the group. Her denmates came up beside her.

A lilac she-cat smiled. "Hi!" she meowed back, excitedly. "You must be Cloudfur's daughter!"

Snowpaw was taken aback. _They know about me? Will they hate me too?_

A brown tabby tom who looked almost the same as Hawkpaw smiled at them as well. "We've heard so much about you, Snowpaw. You really _do_ look just like Cloudfur!"

Snowpaw felt her pelt prickle with embarrassment. Beside her, she heard Rosepaw huff. "Well, I'm Rosepaw," her sister meowed snobbishly.

"Nice to meet you, Rosepaw," the grey tom meowed. "I'm Stormpaw." He gestured to the she-cat. "This is Heatherpaw, and this—" he gestured over to the brown tom. "—is Thrushpaw. Spottedpaw is with Tawnyleaf over there."

Snowpaw looked to where Stormpaw was pointing and saw a pretty brown spotted tabby sitting with Pinefur and a cat who Snowpaw guessed to be Tawnyleaf.

Hawkpaw and Robinpaw introduced themselves.

"I've never seen you around here before," Stormpaw remarked as he studied Hawkpaw. "I've been to three Gatherings since my apprenticeship, but you've never been here."

"It's only my first one," Hawkpaw admitted.

"What did you do to make Ivystar so mad at you?" Thrushpaw asked. "Look in her direction?"

The MistClan apprentices burst into fits of giggles and Hawkpaw said nothing, his eyes narrowed. Rosepaw also glared at them, but for different reasons. "Ivystar is a great leader," she demanded.

Ignoring Rosepaw, Thrushpaw gazed up at Hawkpaw and his face fell as the FrostClan tom glared. "I-I wasn't making fun of you," he quickly meowed. "It's just that for a cat of your age, surely she would've let you come to at least one before."

"Well, FrostClan doesn't just let any apprentice come to one of these," Hawkpaw responded. "It's an honour in our Clan to be chosen."

"Yeah," Snowpaw added. "To be chosen, you need to impress her with your hunting or fighting skills."

"That's really weird..." Heatherpaw tilted her head in confusion.

Snowpaw and Hawkpaw exchanged glances.

"You mean..."

"You mean that you don't?"

"Let us begin!"

Ivystar's yowl rang around the entire area and Snowpaw watched as the FrostClan cats slunk to one side, fur bristling. Snowpaw farewelled the MistClan apprentices and followed everyone else, sitting to the left of the leaders.

Ivystar and Owlstar sat with their deputies on the highest point of the Stepping Stones. Owlstar was an old brown tom and Snowpaw could see the grey on his muzzle and could almost hear the cracking of his joints every time he moved. Ivystar dipped her head, allowing him to go first.

"MistClan have been doing well," he rasped. "We have welcomed Redwing as a full warrior—"

"Redwing! Redwing!" MistClan cheered. A red tom licked his chest in embarrassment as his Clan cheered for him. Snowpaw looked at her own Clan, curiously. _Why aren't they celebrating? Isn't this a night of peace and acceptance?_

"Dawnshine has also given birth to three healthy kits— Ashkit, Honeykit and Lionkit," Owlstar added. He glanced over to Cloudfur, as if to ask if there was anything else that needed to be said. The white tom shook his head and Ivystar stood up.

"Leaf-bare has treated us all well so far," she meowed. "We have three new apprentices. Rosepaw, Robinpaw and Snowpaw are all here tonight. Maplepaw and Adderpaw have also become warriors and are now Maplestorm and Adderfang—"

The FrostClan cats cheered for their own cats, and once again, Snowpaw noticed that the other side did not join in.

"Willowstep is expecting Thunderwing's kits and we will remain strong as a Clan," Ivystar concluded. She paused for a heartbeat, almost waiting for someone to say something else. When no one did, she gave Owlstar a dip of the head. "The Gathering is over."

The cats around Snowpaw stood up and waited for Ivystar to give orders to leave. Jaysong walked past her and she caught his attention, desperate for some answers.

"Why doesn't everyone sit together?" she asked. "And why won't anyone else cheer for the other Clan? Isn't this a night of peace?"

Jaysong let out a rumbling purr. "Yes, it is a night of peace. But, the Gathering is not for us to make friends. It is a way for the two Clans to learn the opposition's strengths and weaknesses. It is a way for us to make complaints to them without fear of being attacked. It is a way of knowing how big or small MistClan is. Yes, it is a night of peace, but we still do not get along."

Jaysong left Snowpaw with those words as Ivystar and Owlstar both called for their respective Clanmates. Snowpaw began to follow her Clan when someone tapped her back and she turned around to see Heatherpaw, panting slightly.

"What's wrong?"

"Cloudfur wants to see you."

Heatherpaw ran back over to her friends and Snowpaw glanced around looking for her father. It didn't take long for her to find the white-pelted deputy and she snuck over to him. The two white cats stood where the leaders had stood not too long ago, and Snowpaw felt powerful.

"What is it?" she asked. "I need to be back with my Clan before they discover I'm not there."

"I know that FrostClan aren't treating you well, my dear," Cloudfur answered. "And I was wondering if you wanted to join MistClan."

"... I..."

"I can teach you more than they ever could and you'd be loved and appreciated by everyone!" he continued. "No one would tease you or hurt your feelings. You'd be with me. And I would protect you."

Snowpaw stood there, unable to answer. _Join my father? I mean, I'd love to, but..._

Cloudfur frowned. "Don't you want to?"

"Oh no, I'd love to!" Snowpaw quickly answered. Cloudfur's face brightened up. "I-It's just that... I would miss everyone so much— Lilyfeather, Robinpaw, Foxpaw, Hailpaw... And actually... FrostClan are all treating me differently now. They're not mean anymore. I think that I've finally proven myself to them and... I want to stay there..."

"Oh... Of course..."

Snowpaw nuzzled her father, lovingly. "I'm sorry... But, I think I know where I belong... and it's with FrostClan."

Cloudfur returned the gesture. "It's alright. But remember, if you ever need my help, you know where to find me."

"Thanks for understanding."

Snowpaw moved close to Cloudfur, that their pelts touched. He gave her ears a lick and she purred at him. Then, Snowpaw raced back to her territory, following the scent of her Clanmates' fading pawsteps, leaving Cloudfur to stand by himself, and feel something he had not felt in a long time.

Heartbroken.

 **.**

 **A/N:**

Ugh, don't you just feel bad for the poor fellow? XD

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I had a lot more time on my hands than I expected (only two teachers gave me homework out of six!), and even though this chapter was a lot longer than I thought it would be, I had enough time to finish it, so I did.

So it's a week early, but I don't think many of you will be too upset about that.

.

 **Replies to Reviews:**

 **.**

 **Silverstar345:** _[chapter 1]_ Thank you :)  
 _[chapter 3]_ Ugh, I know exactly what you mean XD

 **Guest [chapter 1]:** Is that a hint...? XD And it's Ebony _pelt_ now, but don't worry; if you like her, she'll have a slightly more prominent role in later chapters, if all goes to plan

 **Starrysong likes Snowstorms:** Hahaha, your reviews always make me laugh. Thanks for answering the question :D

 **Frost (Guest):** That's really impressive! I burnt out watching the last 9 episodes of Season 1 in a day. And lemme tell you, never again. XD And I'll try to make them forgive each other eventually, I don't want you to be upset. But for now, they still don't get along

 **Guest [chapter 11]:** That... is actually not a bad idea! It does make sense and I can't believe I never even thought of that. Unfortunately, though, Jaysong likes Lilyfeather and Snowpaw likes Hailpaw, so even though that is an amazing ship, it can't work :( And most of my warriors are relatively middle-aged. So between about 1-5 years' old

 **MyPatronusIsEmberdawn:** Thank you :D And Robinpaw _is_ adorable. I love him so much. I don't think I could bring myself to kill him off, so for now, he is definitely safe (not happy, but safe). And I like that idea to have Rosepaw have a mate outside the Clan... hmm... XD Hope to see more reviews from you!

 **Rainstorm of ShadowClan:** Ooh, nice

 **RandomWarriorThatLikesStuff:** A very good point (You're actually the only person to have noticed and mentioned that) but fear makes you do crazy things

 **Snarksadoodle:** Thank you :) And I absolutely love that idea. It could fit so well into my plan for the story as well, so definitely look out for that in the future! Thank you so much for sharing that with me, and Rosepaw x Rosepaw is now my favourite thing in the whole world XD

 **Fernsky72:** Haha, poor Mally XD Thank you so much for reading and reviewing it. You have no idea how happy it makes me feel that you like it. And Foxpaw is actually Kit's OC; she let me use her in the story along with Emberpaw and Oakkit. Robinpaw is cute, isn't he? Ugh, he just such a precious lil' baby. And yeah, Hawkpaw is one of my favourites. He is in the shadow of his younger brother, but he still keeps his cool and doesn't get (too) jealous. And I like your theories. But you'll just have to wait and see... ;3

.

 **QOTC:** Which antagonist is your favourite so far? And why?

.

And I also promised you guys updated allegiances for FrostClan, so here you go:

Just as a side note, if anyone is wondering, I may or may not have stuffed up with the MistClan allegiances, so the ones on the first page are the allegiances for this chapter onwards. XD

.

 ** _FrostClan_**

 **Leader:**

 ** _Ivystar:_** a dark grey marbled tabby she-cat with dull blue eyes

 **Deputy:**

 ** _Smokestripe:_** a grey tabby tom with striking yellow eyes  
 _Apprentice:_ Rosepaw

 **Medicine Cat:**

 ** _Pinefur:_** a beautiful light brown she-cat with white flecks  
 _Apprentice_ : Fallenpaw

 **Warriors:**

 ** _Mudfang:_** a brown mottled tabby tom

 ** _Nightstorm:_** a black tom with white ears  
 _Apprentice:_ Hailpaw

 ** _Palestripe:_** a pale grey tabby she-cat with leaf green eyes

 ** _Brackenheart_** : a light brown tom with dark brown paws and green eyes  
 _Apprentice:_ Foxpaw

 ** _Eagletalon:_** dark brown tabby tom with a scar over his left eye

 ** _Specklepelt:_** tortoiseshell and white she-cat with icy blue eyes

 ** _Goldenwhisker:_** golden she-cat with long, feathery fur

 ** _Flamefoot:_** red-orange tom with black socks, tail, muzzle and ear tips and a white chest

 ** _Littlebrook:_** small, grey she-cat

 ** _Wolfclaw:_** a mottled white tom with light brown eyes

 ** _Lilyfeather:_** a long-furred brown tabby she-cat with white paws and leaf green eyes

 ** _Jaysong:_** a light grey tom with tabby markings around his white feet and blue eyes  
 _Apprentice:_ Snowpaw

 ** _Sandpelt:_** long-legged sandy yellow she-cat  
 _Apprentice_ : Emberpaw

 ** _Dovefeather:_** a grey she-cat with a slight blue tinge

 ** _Sunsplash:_** a dull sandy coloured she-cat with amber eyes

 ** _Greyleaf:_** a light grey pointed she-cat with darker markings on her ears, feet, face and tail  
 _Apprentice:_ Hawkpaw

 ** _Thunderwing:_** a fluffy blue-grey tom

 ** _Willowstep:_** a pale gold she-cat with soft brown eyes _(expecting Thunderwing's kits)  
Apprentice: _Robinpaw

 ** _Ebonypelt:_** black she-cat with gold eyes

 ** _Adderfang:_** sleek, dark grey tom

 ** _Maplestorm_** _:_ a sandy coloured tabby she-cat

 **Apprentices:**

 ** _Fallenpaw:_** tawny brown she-cat with brown eyes

 ** _Hawkpaw_** a light brown tabby tom with darker brown ears, paws and tail tip and green eyes

 ** _Hailpaw:_** muscular grey tabby tom with white paws and green eyes

 ** _Emberpaw_** _:_ a mostly black tortoiseshell she-cat with large amber eyes and white muzzle

 ** _Foxpaw:_** bright orange-red she-cat with black feet, tail and ears, bright green eyes and white chest and muzzle

 ** _Rosepaw_** _:_ a dark red-brown tabby she-cat with a white chest and bright blue eyes

 ** _Snowpaw:_** a snowy-white she-cat with light coloured flecks on her flanks and silvery-blue eyes

 ** _Robinpaw:_** a brown tabby tom with a white chest and feet and pale green eyes

 **Queens:**

 ** _Aspenfang:_** a red-brown she cat  
 _Kit: Oakkit_  
 _Mate: Wolfclaw_

 **Kits:**

 ** _Oakkit:_** a creamy white tom with brown tabby markings and blue eyes

 **Elders:**

 ** _Applenose:_** a russet tom with large copper eyes

 ** _Spiderfang:_** a dark grey tom; deaf in the right ear

 ** _Silverleaf:_** silvery-grey she-cat with leaf green eyes


	13. One Moon Later

A moon had passed since the Gathering.

So much had changed in that short time span and Snowpaw could barely keep up with it all. Willowstep had finally been persuaded to move into the nursery, joining Aspenfang and Oakkit— both very excited to have some company. Pinefur predicted that Willowstep would have a rather large litter and she told Willowstep and Thunderwing to prepare for at least 5 kits.

And speaking of Thunderwing— once Willowstep had moved into the nursery, he had taken over Robinpaw's training for her until Ivystar chose another mentor. Just a few sunrises ago, Thunderwing was officially made Robinpaw's mentor and although Snowpaw's brother missed Willowstep, he was glad that Ivystar had given him a nice mentor, instead of someone like Eagletalon.

Leaf-bare had started to get tough on Pinefur and Fallenpaw and they currently had three cats in the den with varying degrees of white or greencough. The Clan had already lost Applenose and the medicine cats were working quickly to ensure that they would not lose anyone else.

Snowpaw had also changed. Her legs had grown longer and despite only being seven moons old, she was almost as tall as Hawkpaw, and her eyes were nearly at the same level as his. This was great for her, since longer legs meant longer strides, longer strides meant more speed, more speed meant more prey and more prey meant more love from the Clan.

Snowpaw spent many nights marvelling at how in such a short span of time, so many cats had gone from hating her to loving her. It confused her, but she always pushed the confusion to the back of her mind— obviously, cats had just realised that they were wrong about her. She tried not to get a big head over it, but sometimes she couldn't help but brag to Rosepaw about it.

She and Jaysong had also officially made up— or rather, she apologised to him for her behaviour. Since that moment, there was a lot less tension between the two of them and despite the fact that other cats would still interrupt their training session, they still had fun and began to finally bond. Snowpaw felt comfortable to talk to him about her problems, such as Rosepaw, while Jaysong would mostly talk about Lilyfeather.

Overall, Snowpaw's life had never been better.

And she wouldn't have it any other way.

 **.**

The white she-cat padded around camp, her bright eyes scanning around for someone to talk to. It was the night of the Gathering once again, and although she was glad that Rosepaw was gone, she wished that Hailpaw had not been chosen to go this moon. Snowpaw knew that Hawkpaw was training with his mentor, and that Foxpaw was probably off playing with Oakkit again.

She glanced around and noticed Robinpaw and Emberpaw lounging over near the apprentice den, and deciding that she didn't talk to Emberpaw enough anymore, she bounded over.

"Hey Robinpaw! Hey Emberpaw!"

"Hi Snowpaw," the tortoiseshell apprentice purred.

"What're you guys talking about?" Snowpaw asked. "I'm _so_ bored."

"We were just talking about Willowstep's kits, actually," Emberpaw responded. "Can you believe that one of us might be able to mentor them?"

Robinpaw nodded. "They're due any day now," he added. "I wonder what she's going to name them."

"I think she should name one Snowkit."

Robinpaw and Emberpaw both rolled their eyes good-naturedly. "She's not going to name one after you," Robinpaw purred. He puffed his chest out. "If she's going to name one after any of us, it'll be me!"

Snowpaw and Emberpaw burst into fits of giggles and Snowpaw pushed her brother over and he hit the ground with an ' _oof'._

As the three apprentices laughed, Snowpaw noticed Jaysong and Lilyfeather leaving the warrior's den, tails intertwined as usual. She and Jaysong had not had a chance to train by themselves in a few days. _Maybe we'll have a chance to while everyone else is at the Gathering!_

She said a quick good-bye to her denmates and raced over to the two warriors. Sitting in front of them both, she gave them a wide, innocent smile.

"Hi Lilyfeather!" she purred.

Her mother gave her a loving nuzzle. "Hello Snowpaw," she purred. "What do you need?"

"How do you know that I'm not just here to say 'hello'?"

"I'm your mother; I know you want something," Lilyfeather chuckled.

"Fine... I was wondering if we could go train some more, Jaysong," she admitted.

Jaysong looked at Lilyfeather, questioningly, and she gave a nod. He gave her forehead a lick and glanced over at Snowpaw. "So, what do you want to practice?"

Snowpaw jumped up in excitement and began to walk over to the entrance of the camp, not letting Jaysong say goodbye to Lilyfeather. "Well, I was thinking that I needed to practice some of my attacking moves— maybe the half-turn belly rake that Goldenwhisker taught me ages ago. I'm not very good at that one yet."

Jaysong nodded and followed Snowpaw to a small area surrounded by trees just near the camp.

"Okay," Jaysong meowed. "Show me what you know already."

"Alright..."

Jaysong stood still while Snowpaw moved back a few steps, to get a good run up. Without warning, she burst forwards and slipped under Jaysong's stomach, as he pretended to try and strike her. She turned so she could rake his belly, with sheathed claws, but once she slid out from underneath Jaysong's stomach, she struggled to roll from her back up to her feet again. Before she had a chance to get up, Jaysong had already pounced on her, pretending to bite her.

"You're dead."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know." The tom unpinned her and she rolled over to face him. "How do I do it properly so I _don't_ die?"

Jaysong paused, a thoughtful look plastered on his face. "Perhaps, you should turn to your side earlier and don't waste your time rolling. Try again."

Snowpaw nodded her head and stood up. Once she got back into position, she burst forwards on Jaysong's command. Running straight for him, she watched as his eyes flashed with uncertainty, just as she slipped under him once more. She raked her paws across his belly and when she was no longer under him, she jumped up. She almost celebrated her success, when she lost her balance and fell back down. Jaysong wasted no time pinning her down.

"Dead again, but better."

Snowpaw growled. "I'll never get it right!"

Jaysong chuckled. "Patience. You're not going to be perfect the first few times. It's a very advanced move; you'll get it right one day."

"I guess..." she mumbled. "I just really want to impress everyone. Rosepaw can already do it!"

"And so will you eventually. Like I said, just be patient."

A buzz of noise interrupted their conversation and Snowpaw looked around to see her Clan returning from the Gathering.

"Come on Jaysong!" she squealed excitedly. "Let's go see what happened!"

Snowpaw raced after the cats trudging through the snow, some looking very eager to get back.

As she walked in, she heard the familiar call. Cats exited their dens and made their way over to Ivystar. Snowpaw sat next to Jaysong, ecstatic to hear what had happened.

"Cats of FrostClan!" Ivystar called. "Tonight was a very eventful Gathering. Owlstar was not present and I fear that Cloudfur will be leader before leaf-bare is over. They have been weakened by the cold weather and have already lost Dapplebreeze to greencough and more are stuck in the medicine cat den."

A few cats bowed their heads in silence for the lost warrior.

"As you all know, prey and herbs have been scarce this leaf-bare," she continued. "We are not vulnerable yet, but I fear that if we don't do something now, we will not survive." She paused, her blue eyes blazing.

"So, tomorrow, we will take some of their territory."

 **.**

 **A/N:** Ugh, I'm incredibly sorry for making you all wait for so long.

School has been intense and I have barely had any time to even breathe. But I've finished almost all my assignments and only need to study for my big shutdown exams in 2 weeks and practice my English speech (ew).

But, I have also become obsessed with _Hamilton_ and I've been listening to the cast recording non-stop (couldn't think of a better word XD) for about 2 weeks now. AND BEAUTY AND THE BEAST ALSO COMES OUT IN 2 WEEKS. SUPER EXCITED

Anyway, I hope this chapter was sufficient. I kept re-writing it because I didn't think it was good enough, but I'm relatively happy with this one.

.

 **Replies to Reviews:**

 **Guest:** Thank you! You have no idea how happy it makes me to hear that :) And I really love that AU. It's so cute and it would actually fit in with the story so well. Maybe after I'm finished this, I might be able to write it for you ;) Maybe

 **RandomWarriorThatLikesStuff:** haha, yes he did

 **DarkPitchBlack:** (Cool name, by the way) Yeah? I like Cloudfur too

 **Fernsky72:** Yeah, you will see more of them, don't worry :) And that's completely fine and I feel sorry for poor Cloudfur as well. (I'm pretty mean, aren't I?)

 **Skyleaf12:** Neither do I :)

 **Goldenheart215:** Same XD I need to stop being to cruel to my poor lil muffin. I'll try to stick in a bit more SnowXHail for you. And I'm glad you like the father-daughter relationship going on. It's sweet, isn't it? :3

 **Starrysong is on Spring Break:** _1_. I was originally going to, but then I thought that if she hasn't moved into the nursery and given up her warrior duties yet, she can still stay in the warrior section. But she will definitely be added as a queen in future allegiances.  
 _2._ If you'd like to suggest some, I'd be happy to consider them! Just remember that one parent is grey and one gold, so I won't accept any names like Redkit or Frostkit ;3 You can add descriptions as well if you'd like  
 _3._ Haha  
 _4._ Thanks :) And I probably should. Thanks for the idea. I'll definitely think about it

 **Snarksadoodle:** It's all good. I never thought that anyone would like Ivystar, but I understand why. I like her characters as well and she's definitely improved ever since my first draft.

 **.**

 **QOTC:** What do you think will happen in the battle?

 **.**

Again, I'm so sorry for the wait and the short chapter, but the next chapter will be better. I just can't promise that it'll be published soon. Sorry.

Have a great day!

~ Cloudjumper Kat


	14. War in the Air

The entire Clan had woken up at dawn.

The apprentices buzzed with excitement; the elders prepared their own war stories for Oakkit, who was a little disappointed that he wasn't going; the medicine cats stocked up with Pinefur going out to find more cobwebs.

Ivystar was going to announce who she planned to take, but neither she or Smokestripe had left the den. A group of cats waited in the clearing of camp, anxiously waiting for the news. Snowpaw was one of them.

Her entire body shook with adrenaline and she could not sit still— thrashing her tail around and scratching at the dirt.

"This is so exciting!" Snowpaw breathed, breaking the silence. "Do you think she'll come out soon?"

Eagletalon turned back to face her. "She won't if you keep bouncing around like a kit."

As the senior warrior turned back around, Snowpaw stuck her tongue out at him. She forced herself to sit still and she waited.

And waited.

And waited.

"I'm so bored," she groaned.

"You've only been sitting there for a few minutes," Eagletalon hissed softly. "Go and do something if you're bored and let us warriors wait in peace!"

"Fine! I will!"

Lifting herself to her feet, she started to trot in the direction of the apprentice den. A collective sigh came from the small group of warriors.

She found her denmates sitting in a big cluster, excitedly discussing the battle.

Snowpaw ran up to them and squeezed herself in between Emberpaw and Hailpaw.

"Who do you think will be picked out of us to go?" Hawkpaw asked.

"Me, definitely," Rosepaw answered almost instantly.

"Me!" Foxpaw gasped.

"I hope _I'm_ not chosen," Robinpaw meowed. "What about you, Emberpaw?"

"I hope not as well. I don't think I'm ready," Emberpaw agreed. "You'll definitely be chosen, Hailpaw," she added. "You're the best fighter out of us all."

Every apprentice nodded in agreement, and Hailpaw licked his chest in embarrassment. "Thanks Emberpaw..." He looked at Snowpaw and the white apprentice thought that she would melt the minute his green eyes met her own. "But have you seen how many warriors have been training Snowpaw? She's obviously the best."

Snowpaw felt as though she would drown as she stared into his eyes, her own filled with gratitude.

" _Ha_! Snowpaw isn't that good at fighting!"

Hailpaw broke the eye contact first as he looked towards the source of the voice.

Rosepaw.

Snowpaw blinked and gave her head a little shake as she fell from the clouds, hitting the ground of reality.

"Says _who_?" she challenged.

"Says _me,_ " the tabby she-cat retorted. "Obviously, the warriors are only teaching you because they're embarrassed by your lack of skill."

Snowpaw growled. "We'll see who'll be laughing when I'm chosen to fight and you have to stay and watch the elders."

"It'll be me." Rosepaw puffed her chest out. "Because _you'll_ be the one cleaning dirty moss from the nursery."

"I know that _I'll_ be chosen and If I'm right, you'll have to do all of my duties for a moon!" Snowpaw challenged.

"Well, _when I'm_ right, you'll have to sneak into Ivystar's den and cover her in moss as she sleeps!" Rosepaw answered.

"That's not fair!"

"So you're admitting that I was right?"

"... No. It's a deal."

Rosepaw sent her a smug smile. "Well, have fun. There's no way _you'd_ be chosen. Only _FrostClan_ cats can fight."

Snowpaw's ears pinned back but before she had a chance to retaliate, Hailpaw held her back, while Hawkpaw stood in front of Rosepaw in case she decided to attack as well.

"Guys, don't," Hailpaw meowed firmly.

"There's going to be a battle soon; we don't need two good fighters in the medicine cat den before it has even started," Hawkpaw added.

Snowpaw lashed her tail, but said nothing.

"Here she comes!"

"Ivystar!"

"Who's going?"

Every apprentice lifted their head as their leader called for them to gather around her. Snowpaw's siblings and friends all gasped and started streaming into the middle of camp.

All except Hawkpaw.

"Well, I think I might be chosen," she heard him mutter under his breath, "Thanks for asking, guys."

Snowpaw pinned her ears back and glanced at her paws as she walked out of the den. _I'm sorry Hawkpaw..._

She watched as the brown tabby apprentice stalked to the back of the group behind his father. She tried to make eye contact with him— to apologise, but he kept staring at his paws. _Hawkpaw... please! I'm sorry!_

Ivystar cleared her throat and the buzz of excitement slowly died down. Snowpaw forced herself to look away from Hawkpaw and towards her leader.

"Smokestripe and I have been talking," she meowed, with a slight glare sent over to the deputy. "Our job will just be to mark new borders and get out as soon as possible. Since it is leaf-bare, we don't need any unnecessary injuries..."

Half of the Clan groaned. Everyone was itching for a fight.

" _But!_ " she continued. "I will choose a patrol to mark the borders—Smokestripe and I have chosen the cats we want on that patrol. If things start to get out of control, there will be a second group waiting."

A few warriors nodded their heads in support.

"The cats on the patrol will be: myself, Nightstorm, Eagletalon, Goldenwhisker, Sandpelt, Adderfang, Hailpaw and Rosepaw," Ivystar meowed.

Snowpaw's heart sunk. She closed her eyes and bowed her head. Pictures of Rosepaw taunting her flew around, making smart remarks and laughing. The white apprentice knew that if she wasn't chosen for the second group, she would never hear the end of it. _I'd probably never_ _ **hear**_ _anything ever again if Ivystar caught me._

"The cats in the second group will be: Smokestripe, Pinefur, Fallenpaw, Flamefoot, Jaysong, Thunderwing, Dovefeather, Greyleaf, Foxpaw, Emberpaw, Snowpaw and Hawkpaw."

Snowpaw's ears pricked at the mention of her name. She almost didn't believe that she had heard it, until she heard the distinct sound of Rosepaw growling. Her eyes burst open and she instantly she met Rosepaw's glare. Before she could stop herself, she cheekily stuck her tongue out, which was met with a haughty _huff_ from the tabby she-cat.

"My patrol will follow me," Ivystar yowled. "The rest of you will wait for Smokestripe's instructions." The seven cats chosen by Ivystar crowded around her. "Okay, let's go!"

Suddenly, as if on cue, a high-pitched yowl came from the nursery.

Both Thunderwing and Pinefur glanced at each other knowingly, and with a dip of her head, the medicine cat raced into her den. Thunderwing began to follow.

"Where do you think _you're_ going?"

Thunderwing looked back pleadingly, "Willowstep is kitting!" he cried. "I _need_ to be with her!"

"Last I checked, queens were able to kit by themselves," Ivystar retorted icily. Her eyes suddenly widened and her fur stood on end. "You just don't want to fight, do you? You're a coward! A _traitor!_ Who has corrupted you? Tell me now and I'll personally kill them myself."

Thunderwing looked horrified. "I-I'm not a traitor," he stammered. Snowpaw felt pity for the tom—but at least he would understand how she felt now. Another wail echoed around the camp and Thunderwing tried to leave again, but was stopped by a growl, coming from the leader.

" _Please_."

Pinefur rushed from her den just as Oakkit was being led out of the nursery. Ivystar lifted her nose in the air, refusing to back down.

"Just let him be with his mate, Ivystar."

A couple of cats gasped and everyone turned to face Lilyfeather, who stood tall, tail lashing. "There's nothing a queen wants more than to know her loved ones are close by." Sadness flashed in her eyes. "One cat will not make much of a difference."

" _One cat_ could be the difference between _winning_ and _losing_ ," Ivystar spat.

"And _five_ cats might grow up without knowing their father if we fail," Lilyfeather responded calmly. "You don't know what it's like— _I_ don't know what it's like—so, don't force these kits to be the first to find out how hard it is to learn that their father died the day they were born."

Ivystar growled. "...Fine. _You_ will take Thunderwing's place."

Lilyfeather's stern gaze faltered. "M-Me?"

"One cat could be the difference between winning and losing, Lilyfeather." Ivystar smiled smugly. "And _you_ are one cat that I don't mind losing."

She let out a small laugh at her wordplay, then order her first patrol to follow her.

Snowpaw raced over to her mother. "How exciting is this?" she gasped. "You and I will be fighting together!"

Her mother nodded her head blankly, her eyes widened in shock. Thunderwing looked over to the nursery, then to Lilyfeather, then back again. He quickly ran over to Lilyfeather.

"Thank you _so_ much!" he purred.

Lilyfeather blinked as Thunderwing brought her out of her shock. "Um... n-no problem."

"But did you call me a bad fighter?" Thunderwing laughed.

"It worked, didn't it? Now go; Willowstep needs you."

Thunderwing dipped his head in thanks, before making his way over to the nursery. Snowpaw laughed as the eager tom was pushed out of the nursery. He paced by the entrance, and every time Willowstep cried out in pain, he responded, to make sure she knew he was there.

"Everyone in the second group! Over here!" Smokestripe called.

Snowpaw made her way over to the deputy and sat herself next to Emberpaw. The tortoiseshell she-cat gave her a small, nervous smile.

"We are going to be the backup, in case things get a little messy," he explained. "If Ivystar calls for us, it means that a MistClan patrol has spotted them and that we'll need to be ready—" a yowl from the nursery cut him off. "—ready for a fight. Fallenpaw will be there to look after cats who need immediate care. If you have a torn claw or a scratch on your shoulder, wait until we get back to camp."

Smokestripe waited for any responses, before signalling every to follow him. As soon as they left the camp, Smokestripe led them all over towards the Stepping Stones, where the Gathering took place.

Snowpaw's eyes widened and she turned to Jaysong. "We're not going to steal the Stepping Stones back, are we? It's a special place of peace!"

Jaysong's body rumbled as he purred. "No, we're not. Do you know the small stream that runs through MistClan's territory?"

Snowpaw paused to think before nodding her head.

"Ivystar wants to take the land between our border and the stream so that the stream itself will become the border—we get one side, and MistClan gets the other side," he explained.

"Oh okay."

Snowpaw looked back for her friends and noticed they were at the back of the group. She stopped walking and decided to wait for them to catch up to her, so she could talk.

Hawkpaw passed her as she started walking. He was dragging his paws but there was a glimmer of determination in his green eyes. Foxpaw bounced in excitement, ready for her first major battle. Emberpaw, however, stayed silent.

"What's wrong?" Snowpaw asked her friend.

"I don't think I'm ready..." she answered quietly. "What if I die because I forget a move or take on someone more skilled than me?"

Foxpaw stopped bouncing and laid her tail on Emberpaw's back, comfortingly. "Don't worry," she meowed. "I'll watch your back. We'll fight together and we'll die together."

Emberpaw smiled at her sister.

"But I'd rather not die, if that's okay with you," Foxpaw added quickly.

The three she-cats burst into fits of giggles, and Snowpaw heard Hawkpaw stifle a laugh.

The cats in front of them began slowing down. Snowpaw heard someone give them all an order to crouch down, and as she did, snow tickled her stomach. Sitting behind a large bush, she couldn't see anything, but she could hear Ivystar snapping silent orders to her group.

Suddenly a voice pierced through the silence.

"What do you think you're doing?" a MistClan tom hissed.

" _Cloudfur!_ " a she-cat yowled, her voice getting softer as she ran further away.

"We want this side of the stream," Ivystar meowed simply. "We're actually saving you having to swim across it to mark your borders. You should be thanking us."

"The only one thanking you will be Owlstar when we line his _nest_ with your _fur_!"

Snowpaw's heart raced as she heard splashing, then silence. _What's happening? I want to see what's happening!_

After a few seconds of quiet, a battle cry scared the birds out of the trees nearby. Snowpaw could hear growling and the sound of claws meeting claws, followed by a series of splashes.

 _Are there more cats already?_ Lifting her nose, she couldn't smell any more cats, which could only mean one thing. Snowpaw stifled a laugh as she imagined Ivystar and the others just picking up the MistClan cats and throwing them back into the water.

Within a few seconds, the overpowering scent of more MistClan cats wafted around her nose. The battle was about to begin. Everyone stiffened, ears pricked, ready to pounce at the sound of Ivystar's call.

"Get out of MistClan territory, Ivystar!"

Snowpaw felt a dull pain in her chest as her father's voice rang over the sound of the fighting cats. _Will I have to fight him to protect my Clan?_

She caught Jaysong's eye as she glanced around nervously. He gave her a brief nod, looking as though he wanted to tell her something. She thought about what he might want to say to her, but before she had a chance to ask him, she heard MistClan jump into the water.

Adrenaline pumped through her veins as she crouched down further, ready to pounce.

"FrostClan, _attack_!"

Snowpaw leapt.

Beside her, her Clanmates jumped through the bushes, teeth bared. Snowpaw looked towards the battlefield, noticing her father first. He was half-swimming, half-running through the water and was looking up towards her. Horror flashed through his blue eyes as they locked gazes. _I don't want to fight him as much as he doesn't want to fight me..._

As soon as her paws hit the ground, Snowpaw mumbled a silent apology before rushing into battle. Seeing a brown tabby tom emerging from the water, she unsheathed her claws and ran straight towards him. _I_ _ **will**_ _show Ivystar that she is wrong about me! I_ _ **am**_ _a loyal FrostClan warrior!_

She jumped, aiming for his eyes, but before she even had a chance to touch him, he swatted her away like a fly buzzing around someone's fresh-kill. His claws came in contact with her side and she instantly felt a pain she had never felt before. Blood dripped from the wound near her stomach, staining the snow beneath her and the tom jumped over her to attack Goldenwhisker. _Come back, you flea-bitten coward!_

Snowpaw's vision became hazy and she began to feel light-headed as the smell of her blood attacked her senses. The cats around her turned to coloured blurs, but suddenly she felt claws in her back. She let out a yowl of pain and frustration and began jumping to get the cat off her. Snowpaw could tell it was an apprentice by the size and once she caught the scent, she realised it was Stormpaw.

No matter what Snowpaw tried, she couldn't shake the tom off her. His claws were digging into her skin and everything she did only made matters worse. In a final moment of desperation, she stood up on her hind legs and fell back onto him, crushing him under her body weight.

Stormpaw hissed as he struggled to get out from under him and as soon as she stood up, he ran away. She scanned around for someone to fight and she noticed her mother losing to a large black and silver tom. She ran towards them as quickly as her legs would let her. The MistClan warrior was still standing by the bank, being kept there by Lilyfeather.

"Cloudfur can't protect you anymore," he taunted.

"I don't _need_ Cloudfur!" she hissed.

Lilyfeather swiped at the tom, but he ducked and tripped Lilyfeather. Snowpaw's mother fell face-first into the water just as Snowpaw jumped on the tom's back, using the same technique Stormpaw used on her. To her dismay, the warrior rolled almost instantly, crushing her. Snowpaw sat, gasping for air as he stood back up and grabbed her by the scruff.

Snowpaw growled and swiped at him, but he only laughed.

"Lucky for you, you're Cloudfur's daughter," he commented. "Otherwise I'd do something much worse than this."

He sent her flying through the air just as Lilyfeather leapt at him, hissing. She slashed at his face, drawing blood. He retaliated by pouncing on her and the two rolled down the small slope on the bank of the stream. He got up first, but she swiped at him, drawing more blood. In anger, he slashed her face and Lilyfeather fell into the freezing water with a _splash_. The water slowly tinted red as Lilyfeather lifted her head, with just enough energy to growl, before her head fell back into the water.

Meanwhile, Snowpaw landed on the ground, bumping into her mentor, who had just sent a MistClan cat running.

"Snowpaw, are you okay?" he asked, noticing the blood tangled in her fur.

Snowpaw groaned a "yes" groggily as she stood up to face Jaysong.

"You need to hide in the snow," he meowed urgently. "Use the snow to your advantage. Just like in our lessons."

Snowpaw could have hit herself. _I completely forgot! I could've died because I forgot about the first thing I learned!_ Dipping her head in thanks, Snowpaw watched as the battle continued around her. _I need to be smart about this. I need to observe my enemies before rushing into battle like a headless badger._

Her Clan was hopelessly outnumbered and she could see Ivystar laying still, covered head to tail in blood. Her friends were all spread out, except for Emberpaw and Foxpaw who watched each other's backs. Hawkpaw was fighting Stormpaw, looking particularly determined to beat him while Hailpaw and Rosepaw were both fighting two young warriors.

Crouching down, Snowpaw hid, waiting for an unsuspecting MistClan warrior to pass her. Her heart skipped a beat when she saw two dark blue eyes staring at her. The cat had also hidden themselves in the snow and Snowpaw thought that she would surely be killed, until she realised who it was.

"Cloudfur," she breathed in relief.

"You're injured," he meowed, worriedly.

"I'll be fine."

"Are you sure? I can get Tawnyleaf to look over your wounds if you want, my dear."

Snowpaw shook her head. She stood up and turned to the side, showing her father her wounds. "It's just a scratch. It hurt before, but I'm fine now."

" _Snowpaw, look out!"_

Before she had a chance to blink, a grey blur leapt in front of her, attacking Cloudfur.

"Hailpaw, no!" Snowpaw cried.

He and Cloudfur rolled around for a few seconds, swiping at each other, before they both stopped with Snowpaw's father pinning Hailpaw. The grey tabby apprentice struggled to escape from Cloudfur's grip.

"You don't know who you're dealing with, _kit_ ," the white warrior growled. "I could slit your throat with one flick of my paw."

"I'd like to see you try!" Hailpaw retorted.

Hailpaw pushed Cloudfur off with his back legs, sending the latter into the snow. Cloudfur stood up, sending a hiss towards Hailpaw, but Hailpaw had already raced back to the safety of the rest of the Clan. He was brave, but he wasn't stupid— he knew that Cloudfur would kill him if he stayed there any longer.

"Retreat, FrostClan!"

Ivystar's yowl was filled with annoyance, but urgency. The MistClan cats jeered at the FrostClan cats as they retreated into their own territory. Snowpaw turned to say goodbye to her father, but as she did, she noticed something in the water.

 _"Lilyfeather!"_

Snowpaw raced to the water's edge, fighting back tears. _She_ _ **can't**_ _be dead! Please be alright! Please!_

She grabbed her mother's scruff and struggled to drag her out of the water. She felt water splash over her as both Jaysong and Cloudfur raced to her side. Cloudfur took over for her and pulled Lilyfeather out.

"Lilyfeather?" he whispered.

Jaysong snapped at Cloudfur and the white tom backed off. "Stay away from her!" Jaysong growled as he grabbed Lilyfeather's scruff to pull her up the bank.

Cloudfur tilted his head in confusion at the other tom, until a flash of pain crossed his eyes. He dipped his head and let Jaysong pass.

Snowpaw sat in shock as both MistClan and FrostClan stalked back to their own territories. Ivystar rolled her eyes, calling for everyone else to follow her, leaving Snowpaw, Jaysong, Lilyfeather and Fallenpaw sitting nervously to the side. Whimpering, Snowpaw crawled over to her mother and put her nose into Lilyfeather's neck fur. From this spot, she could hear soft rasping breaths and she jumped up.

"She's still breathing!" she gasped. "She's okay!"

Jaysong relaxed at the news and Cloudfur perked up a little. Lilyfeather's green eyes flickered open and she gave a brief smile, before she closed her eyes again and coughed violently.

"I need to get her to camp!" Jaysong meowed instantly.

Cloudfur stepped forwards. "Let me help."

Jaysong looked as though he was going to say yes, but then he shook his head. "I—Y-you can't. Ivystar would kill us both."

He picked the she-cat up and swung her over his back with Fallenpaw's help. Together the two of them slowly walked back to their camp.

"This was all Ivystar's fault."

Snowpaw looked at her father as he growled, glaring towards the FrostClan territory.

"I know, but there's nothing either of us can do about it," Snowpaw replied, sadly.

"But there is!"

"Wha—?"

Cloudfur suddenly jumped up like a kit. "What if I trained you in secret? I could teach you everything I know and you could get rid of Ivystar!"

 _Kill Ivystar? Me?_

Snowpaw shook her head. "No... I couldn't do that. I couldn't murder someone— even if it is Ivystar."

"But you'd be free from her tyranny," Cloudfur insisted.

"But I'd be _killed."_

Cloudfur sighed. "You're right... I-I'm sorry."

Snowpaw nuzzled her father. "It's okay; we'll think of something."

"Snowpaw!" Jaysong called.

"Coming!"

After she gave her father a lick on the cheek, Snowpaw turned around and began racing off towards her own territory.

"Think about it though, won't you?"

She nodded her head, then disappeared into the trees.

 **.**

When Snowpaw entered the camp after Jaysong, she noticed that everyone was sitting around Ivystar. Although she wanted to be with Lilyfeather, she knew that Pinefur would probably just kick her out of her den anyway. Curiosity got the better of her and she sat down at the back of the group.

"Hailpaw, come forwards," Ivystar yowled.

 _Hailpaw's having his warrior ceremony! Already? But he hasn't even had any assessments and he still needs to sleep in the apprentice den! He can't leave the apprentice den so soon!_

The tabby apprentice made his way over to Ivystar, grinning proudly.

"Hailpaw has shown himself to be brave and strong during the battle," Ivystar continued. "He fought like he had StarClan fighting behind him and even took on Cloudfur by himself. And so, I, Ivystar of FrostClan call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the ways of your code and I commend him to you as a warrior."

Snowpaw noticed Hawkpaw look to his paws. _They should be made warriors together..._ she thought to herself, sadly.

"Hailpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even if it means death?"

Hailpaw nodded. "I do."

"Then, by the powers of StarClan, from this moment on, you will be known as Hailstep. StarClan honours your skill in battle and your bravery and we welcome you as a full warrior of FrostClan!"

"Hailstep! Hailstep! Hailstep!"

"Tonight, you will guard the camp," Ivystar meowed. "It will be particularly important that you stay awake in case MistClan decides to retaliate."

"I will," Hailstep promised.

As soon as Ivystar stalked back to her den, Snowpaw raced over to Pinefur's den. _I'm sorry Hailp—Hailstep. I'll congratulate you later, but right now, my mother is more important._

"How is she?"

Pinefur almost jumped as Snowpaw's voice cut through the eerie silence of the medicine cat den. Wolfclaw, Maplestorm and Mudfang laid in separate nests as Fallenpaw fed them chickweed. Lilyfeather had not been made a nest yet, so she was laying on the grass, her raspy breaths barely audible.

"Can we talk outside?"

Snowpaw's stomach dropped, but she stepped out into the camp. Pinefur followed and took in a deep breath before exhaling.

"So, how is she?"

"It seems as though she spent a long time in the freezing water," Pinefur answered. "She's already got the chills and I've given her feverfew which will help her fever. But, it could easily develop into greencough since she's surrounded by so many sick cats."

"...But you can help her... right?"

"I'm afraid that I've already run out of catmint," Pinefur meowed. "I've been using chickweed as a substitution for a few days, but it's not as effective and I'm about to run out of that as well..."

"Well, I can go searching for more catmint!" Snowpaw insisted. "I'll help you and Fallenpaw! We'll find more! I know we will! Just tell me where to look."

"We've already looked, Snowpaw."

"But there's got to be more!"

"Snowpaw, there isn't. Fallenpaw checked yesterday."

"Then look _again_!"

After her short outburst, Snowpaw felt her pelt prickle with embarrassment as a few cats turned to look at her. She inhaled softly.

"Will she be okay?"

"I'm sorry Snowpaw, but I don't think that Lilyfeather will make it through leaf-bare..."

 **.**

 **A/N:** I'm such a mean person. I'm sorry.

Anyway, this was a massive chapter and I wrote the entire fight scene in about an hour or so and I'm proud of myself. I'm also on holidays now, so I should have more time to write more over the next two weeks. But let's be honest, I'm also a huge procrastinator. I had an extra two days off school thanks to Cyclone Debbie, but I still did nothing :)

Beauty and the Beast was fantastic, by the way, and I highly recommend you watch it if you haven't already! My favourite character was Gaston; what about you?

.

 **Replies to Reviews**

 **Starrysong Likes Spring:** Maybe, maybe not ;) And don't kill me, but I've never watched an Emma Watson movie and thought that she was a really great Belle. Also, thank you _so much_ for all of those name ideas. I've actually used three of them, but you'll see which three next chapter :3

 **Willow Likes Cats:** Lin is honestly the best thing in this world

 **DarkPitchBlack:** Well, you're half-right

 **Mistleaf (Guest):** Thank you so much for reviewing! I love the names so thank you for giving me some! I've used one of them and I was going to use a second one, but I ended up changing my mind. And I'd be willing to accept an OC for MistClan if you want to submit one. I only really need to know their name, appearance and a basic personality. Thanks again :)

 **iDragonSpyro:** I hope this is soon enough!

 **Snarksadoodle:** YES! There aren't many people who know about Hamilton where I live (as far as I'm aware) and it's always nice to have someone else to fangirl with. I'm glad you still liked the chapter even though it wasn't jam-packed with drama. And this is my first major battle I've ever written, so I hope it was alright.

 **Fernsky72:** Haha, so true. I know you've been excited for this chapter, so here you go :3

 **Night of Cloudy Sky:** So I do, actually ;)

.

 **QOTC:** Hailstep's a warrior! What do you think will happen now?

.

95 reviews! Five more until 100! You guys are the best! Let's see who sends the 100th review :3

Till next chapter,

 **~ Kat**


	15. Monster

**Warning:** this chapter includes themes of depression and self-harm. Please read at your own risk. There will be an asterisk **(*)** where the self-harm scene begins and ends so you don't have to read it if you don't want to. I know this is a serious topic and I promise that I do not wish to offend or hurt any of you

.

Snowpaw trudged into camp, holding a small bundle of moss.

As she walked hurriedly through the crowd of gossiping cats, she could feel their stares burning her pelt. Lilyfeather's fate had become a very popular topic while they shared tongues over the last two days, with the more vocal cats glad that she was finally given proper punishment for becoming mates with Cloudfur. Snowpaw hated everyone's gossiping, but she had no energy to do anything about it.

Her routine had become monotonous: patrol, hunt, eat, train, sleep, repeat, and with every passing hour, she felt as though she was falling further into despair. With every passing step, she felt her energy and life drain out of her. She spent as much time as she could, lying by the medicine cat den, listening for her mother's rasping voice. It was the only thing that kept her sane.

Snowpaw pushed her thoughts back and put on a wide smiling face as she stepped into the nursery. Oakkit was the first to greet her.

"Is that moss all for me?" he gasped.

Snowpaw nodded and put it down. Moving it over to where Oakkit wanted his new nest, she began to spread it around.

Aspenfang hummed with amusement. "He thinks that he'll become a warrior faster if he learns how to sleep alone," she purred to Snowpaw, "Isn't that adorable?"

The white apprentice glanced up at the queen and gave a nod. The two sat there for a few seconds, awkwardly blinking at each other, before Snowpaw broke their eye-contact and silently continued with her job.

"I'm practicing for my warrior vigil!" Oakkit insisted. "Hailstep told me about his and he said that he needed to stay alone, _all night_! I need to practice sleeping alone so I don't miss you when it's my turn."

Aspenfang purred and gave her son a loving nuzzle, to which he responded happily. Snowpaw felt a pang of sadness as the sight of them both brought back memories from her own kithood.

"I-If that's all you need me for, I'll continue with my other chores." Her voice was soft and croaky which made Oakkit giggle.

"You sound funny!" he laughed innocently.

Aspenfang instantly put her tail around Oakkit protectively and even though her paws were hidden under her bushy tail, Snowpaw could hear the _shiiing_ as Aspenfang's claws unsheathed, ready to protect her son.

Normally Snowpaw would be offended— maybe she'd lose her temper at Oakkit for laughing, maybe she would've stormed out, fuming, she might've even attacked Aspenfang— but not today.

"I know," she whispered.

Dipping her head, she began to walk out, leaving one very confused queen behind, but she heard another voice call her name and so, she stopped in her tracks. Willowstep glanced up at her, smiling gently.

"You're the only one who hasn't met the kits yet— would you like to see them?" she asked.

Snowpaw considered saying no. She hadn't met them, because she'd been _avoiding_ the nursery. The only reason she was even here in the first place was because Foxpaw had begged her to get Oakkit his moss while the orange apprentice was training.

"I don't want to let him down," Foxpaw had meowed. "I promised that he would get his own nest today, but I'll be busy _all_ day! Please Snowpaw..."

Unhappily, Snowpaw agreed to help.

She blinked as the memory ended and noticed Willowstep still waiting for an answer. _If it wasn't for these kits, my mother would still be healthy! Lilyfeather would've stayed in camp and nothing would've happened to her! It's_ _ **their**_ _fault!_

"I don't—"

"Come on," Willowstep teased. "They won't bite—at least, not yet."

With a sigh, Snowpaw walked back over to the golden queen and as she got closer, she watched as five small bundles rolled around blindly, mewling hungrily. The biggest, a blue-grey tom— just like his father, found Willowstep's stomach and began feeding just as Snowpaw sat down.

"This is Rainkit," Willowstep purred, gesturing to the blue-grey kitten. "He's going to grow up brave and strong, just like Thunderwing— and so will Stormkit."

She pointed her tail over to a dark grey and white tom. Faint tabby stripes decorated his pelt. "He's named after my father, Thistlestorm," the queen explained. "Stormkit has inherited his stripes, which I'm very grateful for."

Snowpaw nodded her head, politely, but silently wished for Willowstep to hurry up.

"That's Briarkit attacking Deerkit," Willowstep purred, pointing to a golden she-kit blindly play fighting with a golden-brown tom. The queen shook her head good-naturedly. "I can already tell that Briarkit will be trouble when she's older."

Snowpaw almost felt a smile form as she watched Briarkit trying to assert her dominance over her younger brother. _She reminds me of myself a little..._

Deerkit, however, wasn't going down without a fight and pounced sloppily on Briarkit, pinning her under him. Willowstep laughed, picked Deerkit up by his scruff and placed him back near her stomach, then did the same with Briarkit.

"And finally, this—" she gestured to the youngest, a pale grey she-kit sleeping peacefully. "is Cinderkit."

"They're beautiful," Snowpaw murmured.

.

Snowpaw laid by the medicine cat den, her head on her paws, ears pricked.

"Just take it easy for the next few days." Pinefur's meow grew louder as she came closer to the entrance. Snowpaw sat up, excited. _Lilyfeather's okay!_

"I will."

Snowpaw deflated as Maplestorm's voice answered. The sandy tabby stepped out of the den, blinking as her eyes adjusted to the sudden light. She looked around, glad to be out of the den and noticed Snowpaw. She narrowed her eyes.

"Shouldn't you be doing something useful?" she growled.

Ignoring her, Snowpaw laid back down again, placing her head, daintily on her paws. She heard Maplestorm huff and walk off, then her mother violently coughing. Snowpaw's heart ached for Lilyfeather and she wished that there was something she could do.

"Pinefur! Fallenpaw!"

The deputy's urgent call echoed around camp and even the gossipers stopped talking to see what Smokestripe was so worried about. He raced from Ivystar's den and broke all speed rules to get from there to Pinefur's den. Even Snowpaw lifted her head to see what the fuss was about.

"Ivystar's got greencough!" he yowled.

In an instant, the camp was in uproar. Pinefur and Fallenpaw both raced over to Ivystar's den with herbs in their mouths. Snowpaw even heard some cats started wailing that they would all be killed before new-leaf.

Smokestripe, who had stayed behind, noticed Snowpaw. The apprentice felt him tap her with his paw and she glanced up.

"Sitting here won't help your mother, you know,"

Snowpaw rolled her eyes and put her head back on her paws.

"Snowpaw."

She lifted her head once again. "I know..." she mumbled hoarsely.

The deputy sighed. "I know how you're feeling, but you can't just stay here. You'll only get sick yourself."

"I don't care."

Smokestripe grunted and picked Snowpaw up by the scruff. The white she-cat dangled limply from his jaws and she only sent him a blank stare.

"I want to be kind to you, but you need to pull yourself together," the deputy half-growled. "Lilyfeather wouldn't want you to sit here, moping until you catch greencough yourself. I would send you on a patrol, but you've been sitting out here for StarClan knows how long, so I want you to take some fresh-kill, go to your den and warm up in there. I don't want you to get sick."

He put Snowpaw back on her feet and she dipped her head in compliance. She could feel him watching her as she dragged her paws, forcing herself to walk to the fresh-kill pile. Goldenwhisker and her small group, consisting of Eagletalon, Sunsplash and Dovefeather, sat just to the left of it.

As Snowpaw reached the pile, the tempting scent and her rumbling stomach reminded her that she hadn't eaten anything since the night before. There wasn't a huge selection to choose from, but after sifting through, she found a small brown mouse.

"None of this would've happened if you had listened to our lessons," Goldenwhisker suddenly commented.

Snowpaw felt a low growl in the back of her throat, but stayed quiet.

"We wasted _countless_ hours _voluntarily_ teaching you how to fight!" the golden warrior screeched, slowly getting angrier. "And how do you repay us? You _lose_!"

"I didn't _lose_ ," Snowpaw retorted to defend herself.

"How many cats did you fight?" Sunsplash suddenly piped up.

"Three."

"And how many fights did you win?" Goldenwhisker interrupted.

"One."

"See! You _lost!_ "

"And how many cats did _you_ fight and beat?" Snowpaw asked blankly.

"Don't be so insolent, _Snow-rat_ ," Eagletalon growled. Snowpaw felt a pang of pain as bad memories resurfaced at the mention of her old nick-name. "The only reason _you're_ still here is because _you_ were meant to use your white fur as camouflage to destroy MistClan!"

Dovefeather gasped slightly. "Eagletalon... you weren't meant to—!"

"—I don't care," the tom growled. "I'm sick of her attitude. I'm sick of looking at her. And I'm _sick_ of pretending to tolerate her. It's about time that we told her the truth!"

Snowpaw blinked back tears as Eagletalon sat up and jabbed her in the chest.

"You aren't wanted here!" he growled. "Nobody likes you! Nobody needs you! Ivystar has been ready to get rid of you the minute she saw you, but Sunsplash and the other mentors convinced her to keep you here. We weren't going to let you learn to fight, but we thought that we could count on you to use your flea-bitten white pelt to our advantage during battle! You've let us down! You've let your Clan down! And you've let your mother down!"

Snowpaw couldn't hold back all her tears and she felt a couple slide down her cheeks.

"It's _your_ fault that she's in that medicine den!"

Snowpaw couldn't take it anymore. She turned on her heels and raced towards her den, tears streaming from her face and splashing in the dirt as she ran. She dived into her own nest and began sobbing angrily.

 _He's right!_ she howled inwardly, _It's all my fault! I should've tried harder! I should've hidden in the snow more! I should've protected her! I'm the one to blame!_

No matter how hard she tried to block them out, Eagletalon's words continued to taunt her relentlessly.

 _Nobody likes you!_

 _You've let your Clan down!_

 _It's your fault!_

Every time they replayed in her mind, she became angrier. "They _lied_ to me," she hissed. "They were just using me!"

Suddenly, everything made sense.

She had only learned how to hunt in the beginning of her apprenticeship because they were afraid! _They thought I would become a monster!_ The meaning behind conversation between Jaysong and Goldenwhisker before Snowpaw's first Gathering became clearer.

 _"Jaysong!"_

 _"Yes?"_

 _"What are you doing wasting your time teaching Snowpaw basic attacking moves when she needs to be learning more advanced ones?" she growled._

 _"And when did you become her mentor?" Jaysong retorted calmly. "I am the one training her. I will be the one to decide when she is ready to learn the more advanced moves."_

 _"Yes, but, she'll need—"_

 _"Time," Jaysong interrupted._

Snowpaw felt her heart darken with anger and unable to hold back her emotions any longer, she let out a shrieking wail and began furiously clawing at her moss nest, tearing it to shreds.

She imagined that each tuft was one of her Clanmates.

 _Goldenwhisker_? Torn to shreds!

 _Eagletalon_? Unrecognisable!

 _Ivystar_? Annihilated!

 _Jaysong_?

She paused as Jaysong's name popped up. He had always been supportive of her... _But he was also a part of this!_ she thought bitterly. _He_ _ **lied**_ _to me!_

 _Jaysong?_ Destroyed!

A red haze covered her eyes as she let out all the anger she had been bottling up for moons. Everyone who had ever sent her a judgmental glance or refused to make eye-contact with her as she spoke became a tuft of moss.

 _Rosepaw_? Dead!

 _Flamefoot_? Gone!

 _Maplestorm_? Killed in one swipe!

 _Aspenfang_? Forgotten!

 **(*)** She soon ran out of moss, but that didn't stop her. Snowpaw started clawing the ground. Dirt flew into the nests around her and got caught in her claws, but she couldn't care less. In her wild fury, one of her claws punctured the skin on her left foreleg and as she brought her claws down, blood began to seep from the wound.

Panting, Snowpaw paused to watch as a crimson drop slid down her leg, tinting her fur red. _Why couldn't I be born red like Rosepaw?!_

This thought only made Snowpaw angrier and she slashed her legs in a blind rage. Blood tinged her fur a bright red and with every shooting pain she felt run down her legs, she held back a cry. _I'll show them! I'm not weak!_

" _Snowpaw!"_

Snowpaw heard a voice scream her name, but she ignored it. Noticing that her legs had been completely covered in red, she started on her lower chest. _Why did_ _ **I**_ _have to be born white?!_

" _Snowpaw!_ What are you doing? _Stop!"_

The desperation in the voice brought Snowpaw out of her trance. She looked at her legs in horror and burst into tears. **(*)**

"I'm a _monster!"_ she cried.

She could hear as the cat walked around so they could face her. A _gasp_ escaped their lips and Snowpaw guessed that they could see what she had done to herself.

"Snowpaw..."

She opened her eyes to face Hawkpaw. His vibrant green eyes were filled with horror and shone with a layer of tears.

"Don't look at me, Hawkpaw!" she cried. "I'm a monster!"

The usually stoic tom struggled to keep his own tears from streaming down his face. He rushed to Snowpaw's side and allowed her to lean on his shoulder and sob.

"No..." he whispered. "You're not..."

The two apprentices sat there in silence except for Snowpaw's quiet weeping. Hawkpaw's presence made Snowpaw feel better and knowing that he was here for her, warmed her heart. He offered to walk her to Pinefur's den, and without giving herself a chance to say no, she agreed softly.

He helped her stand up and encouraged her gently when her paws buckled from underneath her. Snowpaw had never seen this side of Hawkpaw; he was gentle, empathetic and calm... Or maybe he had always been like this and she'd never even noticed.

 _Maybe he's right... Maybe I'm not a monster..._

Snowpaw tried to force herself to believe that, but she had a bad feeling in the bottom of her chest. She knew that even though Hawkpaw was right for now...

 _The monster had just been released._

.

 **A/N:** This was a very hard chapter to write and I almost cried a few times.

Snowpaw has finally learned the truth, courtesy of Eagletalon, and I don't think that anything will ever be the same.

In thanks for a massive 12 reviews in a few days, I'm publishing this chapter early. Plus, I really need to start concentrating on my essay, so...

Also, congratulations (and thank you) to guest, **Mistleaf** and also **Cascade of Raining Ice** for the 100th review. (If Mistleaf's laptop hadn't cut off before they sent the remainder of their review, Cascade of Raining Ice would've been the 100th reviewer).

.

 **Replies to Reviews:**

 **Fernsky72:** I am too and don't worry about Hailstep's name. I didn't expect you to come up with one—I couldn't even come up with one to begin with ;3 I just went through the list of suffixes and found this gem.

 **iDragonSpyro (Guest):** haha, thanks. He is adorable, isn't he? XD

 **Willow Likes Cats:** lol same; he's great! And thank you :)

 **Mistleaf (Guest):** Thank you so much for submitting Greyflower! She'll fit perfectly into MistClan. Her backstory will fit nicely as well and although it may not come up in the story, it'll be a nice thing to keep in the back of my mind.  
Since you technically sent the 100th review, I'll let you give her kits as a thank you for taking your time to review. Would you like me to match her with one of the available toms, or is she already pregnant when she arrives?

 **Cascade of Raining Ice:** I'm sorry XD I've been planning this since the beginning

 **Starrysong Likes Spring:** Haha, I'm sorry.

 **Silvertuft (Guest):** haha

 **SPokemonGames:** _[chapter 12]_ I know; poor Cloudfur XD

 **WolftanticRose:** Cool name! And also cool warrior cat names! I've already decided on most of their warrior names, but I can tell you that some of your names were ones I've already chosen or considered. And Hailpaw _is_ a little full of himself XD

 **BrightMind:** No, don't apologise! I don't expect you to review every chapter. I'm incredibly happy that you like my story. I've tried to make most of my characters likable, and while some of them might be jerks, they usually have a reason behind their unfair treatment of Snowpaw.  
I love Cloudfur too :) I don't see enough good fathers in a lot of media these days— most of them are bumbling idiots (or dead)— and I don't like that. Cloudfur may be ambitious, but he always has time for his daughter. I'm also glad you liked that little scene with Thunderwing and Willowstep :)  
I'm really glad that you noticed Snowpaw's personality change. I spent a long time making sure that she wasn't Mary-Sueish and made sure to give her enough weaknesses to make her a well-rounded and almost relatable character  
And I'm really happy you liked the relationship between Snowpaw and everyone. I personally don't understand when everyone hates the protagonist all the time for no reason. Also, you're the second person to mention Jay x Snow. I wish that I thought of that before I paired him off with Lilyfeather XD

.

 **QOTC:** Thoughts on Hawkpaw?

.

Thank you all for 107 reviews! Seriously, I never would've guessed that so many people would enjoy my story. Since quite a bit has changed, here are the updated allegiances for FrostClan and MistClan

Thanks again!

 **~ Kat**

.

 ** _FrostClan_**

 **Leader:**

 ** _Ivystar:_** a dark grey marbled tabby she-cat with dull blue eyes

 _._

 **Deputy:**

 ** _Smokestripe:_** a grey tabby tom with striking yellow eyes  
 _Apprentice:_ Rosepaw

 _._

 **Medicine Cat:**

 ** _Pinefur:_** a beautiful light brown she-cat with white flecks  
 _Apprentice_ : Fallenpaw

 _._

 **Warriors:**

 ** _Mudfang:_** a brown mottled tabby tom

 ** _Nightstorm:_** a black tom with white ears  
 _Apprentice:_ Hailpaw

 ** _Palestripe:_** a pale grey tabby she-cat with leaf green eyes

 ** _Brackenheart_** : a light brown tom with dark brown paws and green eyes  
 _Apprentice:_ Foxpaw

 ** _Eagletalon:_** dark brown tabby tom with a scar over his left eye

 ** _Specklepelt:_** tortoiseshell and white she-cat with icy blue eyes

 ** _Goldenwhisker:_** golden she-cat with long, feathery fur

 ** _Flamefoot:_** red-orange tom with black socks, tail, muzzle and ear tips and a white chest

 ** _Littlebrook:_** small, grey she-cat

 ** _Wolfclaw:_** a mottled white tom with light brown eyes

 ** _Lilyfeather:_** a long-furred brown tabby she-cat with white paws and leaf green eyes

 ** _Jaysong:_** a light grey tom with tabby markings around his white feet and blue eyes  
 _Apprentice:_ Snowpaw

 ** _Sandpelt:_** long-legged sandy yellow she-cat  
 _Apprentice_ : Emberpaw

 ** _Dovefeather:_** a grey she-cat with a slight blue tinge

 ** _Sunsplash:_** a dull sandy coloured she-cat with amber eyes

 ** _Greyleaf:_** a light grey pointed she-cat with darker markings on her ears, feet, face and tail  
 _Apprentice:_ Hawkpaw

 ** _Thunderwing:_** a fluffy blue-grey tom _  
Apprentice:_ Robinpaw

 ** _Ebonypelt:_** black she-cat with gold eyes

 ** _Adderfang:_** sleek, dark grey tom

 ** _Maplestorm_** _:_ a sandy coloured tabby she-cat

 ** _Hailstep:_** muscular grey tabby tom with white paws and green eyes

 _._

 **Apprentices:**

 ** _Fallenpaw:_** tawny brown she-cat with brown eyes

 ** _Hawkpaw_** a light brown tabby tom with darker brown ears, paws and tail tip and green eyes

 ** _Emberpaw_** _:_ a mostly black tortoiseshell she-cat with large amber eyes and white muzzle

 ** _Foxpaw:_** bright orange-red she-cat with black feet, tail and ears, bright green eyes and white chest and muzzle

 ** _Rosepaw_** _:_ a dark red-brown tabby she-cat with a white chest and bright blue eyes

 ** _Snowpaw:_** a snowy-white she-cat with light coloured flecks on her flanks and silvery-blue eyes

 ** _Robinpaw:_** a brown tabby tom with a white chest and feet and pale green eyes

 _._

 **Queens:**

 ** _Aspenfang:_** a red-brown she-cat  
 _Kit: Oakkit_  
 _Mate: Wolfclaw_

 ** _Willowstep:_** a pale gold she-cat with soft brown eyes _  
Kits: Rainkit, Briarkit, Stormkit, Deerkit, Cinderkit  
Mate: Thunderwing_

.

 **Kits:**

 ** _Oakkit:_** a creamy white tom with brown tabby markings and blue eyes

 ** _Rainkit:_** a large blue-grey tom with pale brown eyes

 ** _Briarkit:_** a soft golden she-cat with long, fluffy fur

 ** _Stormkit:_** dark grey and white tom with faint tabby stripes and blue eyes

 ** _Deerkit:_** golden-brown tom with white flecks on his flanks

 ** _Cinderkit:_** a pale grey she-cat

 **.**

 **Elders:**

 ** _Spiderfang:_** a dark grey tom; deaf in the right ear

 ** _Silverleaf:_** silvery-grey she-cat with leaf green eyes

.

 ** _MistClan_**

 **Leader:**

 ** _Owlstar:_** a brown tom with faint tabby stripes

 _._

 **Deputy:**

 ** _Cloudfur:_** a pure white tom with dark blue eyes

 _._

 **Medicine Cat:**

 ** _Tawnyleaf_** **:** a cream tawny coloured she-cat with long fur  
 _Apprentice:_ Spottedpaw

 _._

 **Warriors:**

 ** _Lightningclaw:_** a black and silver tabby tom with pale hazel eyes

 ** _Sparrowtail:_** brown tabby tom

 ** _Swiftsky:_** white and grey tabby she-cat with blue eyes  
 _Apprentice:_ Stormpaw

 ** _Leopardfire:_** light brown spotted tabby she-cat

 ** _Bluefang:_** blue-grey tom with white paws

 ** _Greyflower:_** a large, pointed fluffy dark grey she-cat with a bushy tail and amber eyes, formerly known as _Martha_

 ** _Blizzardfoot:_** long-legged brown tom with white flecks on his flanks  
 _Apprentice:_ Thrushpaw

 ** _Reedwhisker:_** tortoiseshell she-cat with blue-green eyes  
 _Apprentice:_ Heatherpaw

 ** _Redwing:_** red-orange tom with amber eyes

 _._

 **Apprentices:**

 ** _Thrushpaw:_** a brown tabby tom with darker brown ears and tail tip

 ** _Stormpaw_** **:** a dark grey tom with a lighter muzzle

 ** _Spottedpaw_** **:** brown spotted tabby she-cat with brown eyes

 ** _Heatherpaw_** **:** a lilac she-cat with brown eyes

 _._

 **Queens:**

 ** _Sorrelshade:_** light orange she-cat _  
Kits: Ripplekit, Tigerkit  
Mate: Sparrowtail_

 ** _Dawnshine_** _:_ golden she-cat with a white chest _  
Kits: Ashkit, Lionkit, Honeykit  
Mate: Bluefang_

 _._

 **Kits:**

 ** _Ripplekit:_** a pale brown tabby tom with copper brown eyes

 ** _Tigerkit:_** a light orange tabby tom with brown stripes and a white chest

 ** _Ashkit:_** a grey tom with white paws, chest and ears

 ** _Lionkit:_** fluffy golden tom with darker paws 

**_Honeykit:_** golden she-cat with vibrant green eyes

.

 **Elders:**

 ** _Creeksong:_** a light brown tortoiseshell she-cat


	16. Leave Me Alone

"Great StarClan! _Snowpaw_!"

Snowpaw stumbled from the apprentice den, with Hawkpaw by her side, helping her to stay upright. She felt the brown tabby tom stiffen as Hailstep's voice rang through the camp.

She forced her eyes to open and she saw her friend standing with Ebonypelt, Adderfang and Rosepaw. She heard him excuse himself before racing towards her. Her heart soared.

"What happened?!"

"Get Pinefur!" Hawkpaw instructed. "She needs Pinefur."

Worry flashed in Hailstep's eyes, but he nodded and bolted over to Ivystar's den.

By this time, a crowd had gathered around her. Snowpaw felt her pelt burn with embarrassment as her Clanmates stood there, gawking at her. She refused to look at Eagletalon, but could only imagine what he and his little group were thinking. Glancing around, she saw a mix of emotions— some cats looked at her with pity in their eyes, some rolled their eyes, but most had a shock plastered on their faces. This only made her angrier as she remembered why this even happened to her in the first place. _They don't care about me! They never did!_

Two more agonising seconds passed.

Snowpaw prayed that the ground would open up and swallow her.

"Out of the way!"

Pinefur pushed through the crowd with Hailstep at her heels. Once she had made her way to Snowpaw, her brave façade fell when she saw Snowpaw's blood-stained legs.

"G-get her t-to—" Pinefur stammered before she gave her head a shake and composed herself. "Get her into her nest; she can't stay in my den, but she needs to lie down right away."

The brown she-cat scanned Snowpaw's injuries, almost as if she was making a list of herbs she needed to grab. With a nod of her head, she raced to her den.

With Hawkpaw's help, Snowpaw turned herself around and began trudging back towards her own den. Hailstep stayed at her side, in case she lost balance and fell. The short walk into the den was silent and awkward— Snowpaw didn't know what to say and the two brothers didn't try to start a conversation either.

As soon as Snowpaw's eyes adjusted to the darkness, the first thing she noticed was the empty space between Hawkpaw's and Foxpaw's nest. As they got closer she could see the moss that used to keep her warm at night, clawed to shreds. Dots of crimson decorated the ground and she felt a sharp pang as the memory resurfaced and the realisation of what she had done slapped her in the face. _I'm a monster..._

"You'll use my nest." Hawkpaw interrupted her thoughts.

He led her to his nest and she laid down, giving him a smile. _I'm lucky to have such great friends,_ she thought happily. But then, another voice— like her own, but with a much darker presence— formed.

 _But are they_ _ **really**_ _your friends?_ it growled. _Everyone else lied to you... what makes you think that they didn't?_

 _They would never!_ Snowpaw insisted. _We've known each other since we were kits._

 _Suit yourself. But let's see how long it takes for them to replace you with someone better. Someone who isn't a monster. You think that they'll stand by you forever, but you'll see. They only pity you; once you're healed, they won't even remember this happened._

 _No! You're lying! Get out of my head!_ Snowpaw closed her eyes and gave her head a shake to get rid of the negative voice plaguing her thoughts.

 _They're not your friends._

 _... Get out!_

"Snowpaw?"

The white she-cat jumped. Her eyes burst open and the scent of herbs wafted around her, overpowering the sweaty smell of tired apprentices. Pinefur stood in front of her.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

Snowpaw nodded her head. "Yes."

Pinefur glared at her softly and Snowpaw knew that the medicine cat didn't believe her. She blankly stared back at the older she-cat and soon enough, Pinefur shrugged.

"If you say so..."

"What do you need us to do?" Hailstep asked.

"I need you both to leave," Pinefur answered.

Hawkpaw opened his mouth to protest, but before he could say a word, Pinefur glanced back at the two as if to say "why are you two still here?"

Hailstep hesitated, before dipping his head and making his way out of the den. Hawkpaw stayed.

"Do you need me to bring her water? Fresh-kill? Can I make her a nest?" he persisted.

The brown she-cat paused thoughtfully, before letting out a defeated sigh. "She _does_ need a nest..."

Hawkpaw was outside the den in a heartbeat.

Pinefur chuckled for a bit as she began chewing up a poultice. Snowpaw sat in silence, watching the almost mesmerising movements of the medicine cat's jaw as it moved up and down. She felt her eyelids become heavier and she realised how tired she actually was.

Suddenly she felt her legs burning. Her eyes shot open and she held back a scream of pain as Pinefur spread the poultice over her legs.

"I'm sorry," Pinefur meowed. "It'll sting for a bit, but you'll be okay."

Snowpaw clenched her jaw and nodded. Pinefur continued to quickly and silently spread the poultice around, only ever stopping to remove dried blood.

"Why did you do this?" the medicine cat suddenly asked.

Snowpaw paused. "I-I wanted to be red... like Rosepaw. Everyone hates me for my pelt... I th-thought that maybe... i-if I was a different colour, they'd be nicer to me..."

"You're perfect the way you are, Snowpaw," Pinefur meowed. "You don't need to change who you are for them to appreciate you; _they're_ the ones who need to change."

At that moment, Hawkpaw padded into the den holding a bundle of moss. Snowpaw watched him as he silently placed it down, spreading it around evenly. He glanced over to her and she quickly looked away, her pelt slowly burning with embarrassment that he caught her staring at him.

She looked down at her legs—Pinefur had finally finished. She could feel a dull pain as the juices of the poultice seeped into her open wounds.

"I want you to stay off your feet for the rest of the day, okay?" Pinefur ordered.

Snowpaw nodded her head.

"And tomorrow, I only want you doing light duties— I don't want you racing after rabbits, understand?" she continued. "I'll make sure to tell Jaysong—not that he's planning on ever leaving his den."

Snowpaw gave Pinefur another nod.

The medicine cat stared at Snowpaw, studying her face. "If you need me, get someone to fetch me. I'll be in Ivystar's den," she meowed slowly.

"I'll look after her," Hawkpaw promised.

Pinefur sent a smile his way and left without saying another word.

"You can go now."

The tabby tom's head spun to face Snowpaw, his eyes wide with confusion. "Wh-what?"

"I said, you can go," Snowpaw meowed simply.

"Why would I leave you?" Hawkpaw questioned. "I promised that I would look after you. You're my friend."

 _Are you really?_ Snowpaw shrugged. "I know that you don't really want to be here."

Hawkpaw's eyes shone as a layer of tears shielded his bright green eyes. "You're wrong," he retorted calmly, albeit bitterly. "I care about you. I don't know who's been telling you these lies, but believe me, I _am_ your friend. I _do_ want to stay here with you."

Snowpaw wanted to believe him. She wanted to believe his words. But that was all they were. Just words. A group of nice words strung together to make a nice sentence. Maybe he just wanted to gain her trust. Then he'd kill her when she was most vulnerable... _No! I won't let that happen!_

"Maybe _I_ don't want you to stay."

Hawkpaw looked like he had been clawed through the heart. The tom's face fell, as his legs wobbled and eventually gave way. He landed on the hard ground with an _oof_ , pushing all the air from his lungs _._ His breathing became shallow and quick. Snowpaw almost felt sorry for him. _But he's only trying to gain my trust. Just like everyone else._

"You don't mean that, do you?" he pleaded.

Snowpaw turned her head away from him. "Just leave me alone."

"Fine," he spat. "I guess I was wrong about you. I was mouse-brained enough to think that you _could_ change."

"Change? Why would _I_ change?" Snowpaw challenged. Remembering Pinefur's words, she added, "If anyone needs to change, it's the _Clan_! _They're_ the ones who hate me!"

Hawkpaw shook his head and stood back up. His fur was spiked up and his eyes were wild with anger and despair. "You need to grow up! You need to stop feeling sorry for yourself! You need to stop thinking that everyone hates you and the world has turned its back on you, because, guess what! You have a lot of friends who care about you. You have a family who loves you. You're wrong about a lot of things, Snowpaw! And one day, you're going to wake up and see that you've pushed everyone who loves you away!"

Snowpaw blinked back hot tears as the tom berated her. _He's wrong too! I'm the victim here! I've been hated my entire life. He wouldn't know how that feels! He doesn't understand what I'm going through!_

 _"_ Leave me alone, Hawkpaw!" she growled. "You don't understand! You're a lying piece of crowfood just like everyone else!"

"You were right..." Betrayed, he turned away from her.

"You _have_ become a monster."

 **.**

 **A/N:** I know, I know. It's been a while. But I hope this chapter was enough. After the last roller-coaster of emotions, I really wanted to make sure that this chapter was great.

I've also just been super busy with school assignments that I didn't have much spare time to write. I had an awesome English assignment though.

I literally had to write a fanfiction. We'd read a book in class and our assignment was to write the first chapter of a sequel from another character's perspective. I did really well with it and got an A plus, and I'm incredibly proud of myself. If anyone wants to read it, I've been thinking about publishing it on here. Thoughts?

Anyway, thank you all so much for 130 reviews! You're all amazing!

.

 **Replies to Reviews:**

 **I-really-hope-not:** Thank you :)

 **iDragonSpyro (Guest):** Your review made my day when I read it! And I love your idea. Let's go

 **Willow Likes Cats:** Don't worry. They will (probably)

 **Waterpool:** Thank you so much. I really wanted to show Snowpaw's emotions and I'm glad you liked it

 **SPokemonGames:** Hahaha

 **Amberheart (Guest):** _[chapter 6]_ Mostly out of fear. But not everyone treats her badly, only the ones with a particular grudge against Cloudfur ;)  
 _[chapter 11]_ It's such a great show!  
 _[chapter 15]_ I will!

 **Mistleaf (Guest):** Considering Amberkit's colouring, I'm going to pair her up with Redwing, who's a reddish tom. I will have to ask if you can change Whitekit though (sorry). I don't want too many white cats in the story other than Snowpaw and her father to give them some differentiation from everyone else. Maybe he could be a pale grey? Also, Greyflower will only be a background character, so I don't know if she's going to become best friends with Snowpaw (I've already planned that out), but she will definitely still like Snowpaw and vice versa.  
Also, that's a cute idea: Robinpaw and Greyflower, but I don't think it'll work with how I'm planning for the story to go. Thank you for taking the time to suggest it though! It's very clever. Also, I've already worked out why Greyflower was accepted. After the battle (chap 14), MistClan needed more warriors since they are quite outnumbered, and when Greyflower came and asked to join, they welcomed her with open paws.

 **Fernsky72:** I'm really glad you liked it :) And I love your writing too. Can't wait for the next chapter in your story!

 **Hazelbreeze (Guest):** Thanks :) Sorry about the cliffhanger lol

 **Cascade of Raining Ice:** Yeah, I know... Sorry ;)

 **BrightMind:** I completely understand. I think we all need someone like Hawkpaw at some point in our lives.

 **Fat Cat Fevah:** They're pretty cute together, aren't they? :)

 **Furtree of DawnClan (Guest):** I _do_ love drama ;) Thank you for reading this and I'm glad you like it

 **WolftanticRose:** Love the username! :) Sorry for the wait though

 **Snarksadoodle:** _[chapter 14]_ I haven't read Crookedstar's Promise in ages! I should really read it again. (If I can find it in my forest of a bookshelf).  
 _[chapter 15]_ It makes me really happy to hear that you liked the last chapter. I love it when my work brings emotion to my readers. Hawkpaw has also been a favourite of mine since the beginning. I love his character and I try to add him into the story as much as I can.

 **Dawnmoon (Guest):** Thank you!

 **Fawnstar (Guest):** I wouldn't do that to you guys! ;) I'm nowhere near finished with this!

 **BlackLab101:** Thank you :)

 **Skyleaf12:** Glad you liked it :)

.

 **QOTC:** What do you think will happen between Hawkpaw and Snowpaw now?

.

Thank you all so much for being so patient and for over **20 reviews**! I love you all!

Let's see if we can get to 150 ;3

Have a great weekend!

~Cloudjumper Kat


	17. I'm Sorry

"You can go now."

Not believing what he'd just heard, Hawkpaw spun his head to face Snowpaw. "Wh-what?"

"I said, you can go."

Hawkpaw felt like his heart had been ripped out, stepped on and crushed to dust. "Why would I leave you?" he questioned her. "I promised that I would look after you. You're my friend."

Snowpaw looked sceptical. _What have I ever done to make her suspicious of my loyalty to her? I've been nothing but kind! Haven't I?_

"I know that you don't _really_ want to be here."

Hawkpaw felt hot tears burn his eyes as they began to form. "You're wrong," he retorted, trying to hide the bitter tone in his voice. "I care about you. I don't know who's been telling you these lies, but believe me, I _am_ your friend. I _do_ want to stay here with you."

She still looked sceptical. _Please... believe me, Snowpaw! I would never leave you! I'd stay with you forever if I could!_ Hawkpaw watched as her expression changed from suspicion to defiant anger as her beautiful blue eyes fired up. A feeling of dread bubbled in his stomach.

"Maybe _I_ don't want you to stay."

With his heart shattered and his legs unable to hold up his weight, the tom fell to the ground, like a raindrop during a storm. As he hit the ground, the air in his lungs flew from his open mouth. He sat, gasping for breath. His head spun. He felt a dull ache in his chest, where his heart was. _Or rather,_ _ **used**_ _to be,_ he thought gloomily. _Is this what it feels like to be heartbroken?_

"You don't mean that, do you?"

Snowpaw turned away from him. "Just leave me alone."

A red haze clouded Hawkpaw's eyes. His face heated up, to the point where he would probably be able to melt the snow by just lying in it. _How can she do this to me?! How can she just blatantly disregard my feelings for her? I thought that she understood what it was like to be ignored!_

"Fine," he spat. "I guess I was wrong about you."

 _You used to be such a happy and carefree she-cat. Now you're just bitter and untrusting! I want the old Snowpaw back. I miss her! I_ _ **love**_ _her!_

"I was mouse-brained to think that you could change."

"Change? Why would _I_ change?" Snowpaw challenged. "If anyone needs to change, it's the Clan!"

Hawkpaw couldn't hold back his feelings any longer. They'd been cooped up inside of him for too long, and they wanted freedom. All the negative emotions he'd ever felt came flooding out of him. Jealousy. Loneliness. Anger. Heartache. Shaking his head, he stood back up, barely towering over the white she-cat.

"You need to grow up!" he growled. "You need to stop thinking that everyone hates you and that the world has turned its back on you, because guess what! You have a lot of friends who care about you. You have a family who loves you. You're wrong about a lot of things, Snowpaw! And one day, you're going to wake up and see that you've pushed everyone who loves you away!"

"Leave me alone, Hawkpaw!" she growled, blinking back tears. "You don't understand! You're a lying piece of crowfood just like everyone else!"

 _I've never lied to you! I've always been there for you when no one else was! How dare you accuse me of lying!_

"You were right..." Hawkpaw turned away from Snowpaw, tears threatening to roll down his cheeks. "You _have_ become a monster."

... Silence.

Instantly, Hawkpaw regretted everything.

" _Wait_! No—I didn't mean—!"

"How _dare you_!" Snowpaw screeched, her eyes blazing. Her fur stood up and if she wasn't injured, Hawkpaw knew that he would be torn to shreds. "How _dare you_ call me that! I never want to see you _again,_ Hawkpaw!"

"I-I'm sorry!" he cried. "I—!"

" _Get out!"_ she stopped him, angrily. "I _hate_ you! I don't want to hear your voice or see your face _ever again!_ I hope you get eaten by _foxes_! I hope a _badger_ comes into the den tonight and _kills_ you in your sleep!"

" _I'm sorry_! _Please_ forgive me!"

" ** _Get out_**!"

Hawkpaw raced out of the den. A few cats sent him a questioning glance, but continued with what they were doing soon after. His brother sat with his flock of fawning she-cats, his mother was nowhere to be found, nor was his father. He was completely alone. As usual.

He sprinted through the camp entrance, deep into the forest.

"What have I done?!" he screamed to the sky, before falling into a crumpled heap, crying into his brown tabby fur. "What have I done...?"

 **.**

"I'm sorry."

Snowpaw narrowed her eyes.

"I was wrong to shout at you. I didn't mean to say any of those things. I was mouse-brained and I shouldn't have let my emotions gets the better of me... I'm just _really_ sorry."

It had been three sunrises since her and Hawkpaw's argument. She'd made sure to stay away from the brown tabby tom as much as possible, but he had come crawling back to her, tears in his eyes and an apology on his lips.

She said nothing— there was nothing she wanted to say to him anymore. She only continued to blankly stare at him, waiting for him to continue his undoubtedly pre-prepared spiel about how he "wasn't himself" or he "only called her a _monster_ by accident".

"Please Snowpaw..." he begged. "Say something..."

The white she-cat felt powerful. _She_ was the one in control. Hawkpaw was begging for _her_ forgiveness. _I could get used to this,_ she thought, maliciously.

"Do you know what it's like to be called a monster?" she asked calmly. "Do you know how it feels to have one of your closest friends betray you?"

Hawkpaw looked like he was ready to agree, but instead, hung his head. "...no..." He glanced back up at her, shyly. "But... do _you_ know how it feels to have your heart viciously ripped out?" he countered. "Do _you_ know how it feels to hear your best friend tell you that she hates you?"

"No..." she answered, tears forming in her eyes. "But I _do_ know how it feels to hear my _ex-_ best friend and my _former_ sister call me a _monster_."

"I'm _sorry_!" Hawkpaw cried. "I didn't _mean_ to!"

 _There it is. The good old "I didn't call you a monster on_ _ **purpose**_ _!"_

"I was angry and I was upset and I was _wrong_!" he continued. " _I'm_ the _monster_! I was arrogant. I was selfish. I wasn't considering your feelings! Only my own. What you said to me broke my heart! I retaliated wrongly. I should've given you space to rest. I shouldn't have expected you to act the same after your ordeal. I promise that I'll be more considerate. I just want to be friends again... Please."

Snowpaw considered his words for only a second.

"You can say _whatever_ you want, Hawkpaw," she answered, her voice bitter. "I don't want to listen to your empty words and your shallow promises any longer. There's no meaning behind your words. You're just saying anything to make you look better."

"What could I do to prove you wrong?"

Snowpaw shook her head. "Nothing."

Hawkpaw looked desperate. "But—!"

 _Enough of this nonsense!_ "—What I said before, still stands..." she growled. "I _never_ want to see you again. Get out of my way."

Hawkpaw let out a long sigh and dipped his head, stepping backwards. "I'm sorry... I won't bother you anymore..."

" _Finally_."

Snowpaw brushed past him, storming through the camp entrance. _I just need time to think. To release my anger. Maybe I should go hunt... Yeah... I'll go hunting and prove to those foxhearts that I'm loyal._

She trotted further into the forest, lifting her nose at various intervals. The almost-stale scent of a mouse wafted around her nose, teasing her senses. She followed the scent, treading lightly and carefully through the snow. It led her to a fat brown mouse, washing its paws.

Snowpaw's mouth watered.

She crouched down, ready to spring. She watched as the small creature cleaned itself. _I wonder if it knows that this is the last thing it'll ever do?_ Shaking the distracting thought from her mind, she pounced.

The mouse let out a horrified squeak as Snowpaw drew closer. The white apprentice's claws slid out, ready to grab hold of the mouse, but, much to her annoyance, it began to run.

Snowpaw landed on the snow and quickly gave chase. _It can't outrun_ _ **me**_ _!_ Within no time at all, she caught up to the mouse, but as soon as she had, it disappeared into the snow, digging frantically. She stopped in her tracks.

"No!" she growled. Dirt and snow flew into the air as Snowpaw dug up the earth to find her meal. "No! No! No!"

Snowpaw found a tunnel and realised that she wasn't going to be able to find it. Nevertheless, she continued to dig up the ground. The tunnel became weak and started to collapse. _If I can't have the mouse, no one can have it!_

"Snowpaw?" she heard Hailstep meow. "What are you doing?"

She stopped quickly as the grey tabby tom approached her. "Nothing."

He gave her a smile. "You look like you could use a friend."

Snowpaw glanced down to her legs. Her paws were stained with brown and her fur was in tangles. Her eyes were probably red too. _I'm a mess!_ Self-consciously, she hid her paws with her fluffy tail and quickly reprimanded herself for looking like _this_ in front of him.

"Nah," she responded coolly, resentfully adding," Friends are overrated. I don't need them."

" _Everyone_ needs friends," Hailstep laughed.

Snowpaw blushed, overjoyed that he found her funny—even though she _wasn't_ joking. "I'm serious," she retorted, with a smile. "I _don't_ need friends."

"What about me? Am _I_ your friend?" he asked.

 _Oh! You're_ _ **so**_ _much more than that, Hailstep!_

"Well..." she smiled. "I guess I could make an exception for you..."

"I'm honoured."

The two stood there giggling for a couple seconds, until it, unfortunately, stopped. _His face just lights up when he laughs. I love it so much! He's just so perfect. I can't wait until I receive my name. Then we'll be together forever!_ An idea popped into her mind. _Why should I wait_ _ **that**_ _long? Why can't we be together_ _ **now**_ _?_

"Hailstep... There's something I've been wanting to ask f-for a very long time..."

His eyes met her own and she melted. "Yes?"

She took a deep breath, but something caught her eye. Striped red fur... Narrowed blue eyes...

 _Rosepaw_!

Snowpaw froze. Using that to her advantage, the red apprentice burst from the bushes, smiling sweetly at Hailstep.

"Hey Hailpaw," Rosepaw sang, before stopping herself giving Hailstep a sheepish look. "Oh! Did I call you _Hailpaw_?" she gasped, overdramatically, making Snowpaw want to throw up. "Silly me! I meant to say Hail _step_. Such a _strong_ name! I don't know how I keep forgetting! Will you ever forgive me?"

Hailstep's face showed a mix of amusement and apprehension. "Um... Oh, yeah. It's no problem, really. Don't worry about it."

It became very awkward, very quickly. _Rosepaw ruins everything_!

"Did you need me?"

"Oh yeah... Ebonypelt was looking for you," Rosepaw answered the tom, blankly.

Hailstep's ears pricked and his eyes widened slowly. "Really? Where is she?"

Rosepaw shrugged. "Camp. She was with Pinefur."

"I'll go see her now, then," he replied.

Snowpaw opened her mouth to protest.

"I'm sorry," he meowed. "You'll have to ask me that question later, Snowpaw."

He dipped his head and trotted back towards the camp. His grey fur disappeared through the trees, leaving Snowpaw alone with Rosepaw. She awkwardly looked down, not wanting to talk to her sister—no, _former_ sister. _Silly me! I don't know how I keep forgetting! Will you ever forgive me?_ Snowpaw mimicked Rosepaw's words, bitterly.

"I can't believe you," Rosepaw suddenly laughed.

"What did I do?" Snowpaw growled.

"Hailstep... There's something I've been wanting to ask for a very long time..." Rosepaw teased. "I _wuv_ you and I want to have _hundreds_ of kits with you."

Snowpaw's ears flattened. "So you _did_ hear my _private_ conversation."

"You're absolutely pathetic."

"It takes one to know one," Snowpaw snapped.

Ignoring Snowpaw's comment, Rosepaw continued. "I can't believe you _still_ think he likes you more than me."

"He was going to say yes."

"Was he really?" Rosepaw shook her head, as Snowpaw nodded her own. "Poor, naïve Snowpaw... He spends more time with _me_. He eats with _me_. He talks to _me_. When does he ever do any of that with _you_?"

"Just then, before _you_ interrupted."

"Was that _really_ love? Or just pity?"

Snowpaw tried to think of a response, but Rosepaw's words made her think. _What if she's right? He_ _ **does**_ _spend more time with her..._

"Honestly, just _look_ at yourself," Rosepaw added. "You're a complete _mess_. You're covered in dirt and snow. Your legs are _covered_ in scars. Your pelt is _white_ , like Cloudfur's. Do you really think that he'd _ever_ be attracted to _you_?"

Snowpaw lifted her chin, defiantly. "Yes."

"Well, why don't we go and ask him, then?" Rosepaw challenged.

Snowpaw's face fell. "A-Ask him _what_ , exactly?" she gulped.

"You know _exactly_ what," the red she-cat growled. "We go talk to him and tell him to make a decision—you or me. When he chooses me, you'll have to stay away from him forever."

"And when he chooses _me_ , _you'll_ have to stay away from _both_ of us forever," Snowpaw growled back.

"Deal."

 **.**

Snowpaw pushed through the ferns covering the entrance. Stopping to look around, she felt as Rosepaw brushed past her to look around camp as well.

The first thing Snowpaw noticed was Jaysong. The tabby's dishevelled fur looked dull and his blue eyes looked grey, but it was him! _I haven't seen him since... since the_ _ **battle**_ _! Has he finally come out of his den?_

Jaysong padded over to the fresh-kill pile and picked out a sparrow. He took it in his jaws and trudged back over to the warrior den. _Apparently not._

"There he is," Rosepaw whispered. She pointed over to Hailstep and Ebonypelt, standing together near Pinefur's den.

"Let's go," Snowpaw answered.

The two she-cats made their way over to the two warriors. Their pawsteps matched one another's since neither of them wanted the other to get to Hailstep first.

"Hailstep!" Rosepaw called out. "We need to talk."

The tom swung his head to face them; his face was filled with joy. _For me? Or for Rosepaw...?_ Snowpaw asked herself. She shook her head. _For me, obviously._

"Snowpaw! Rosepaw! I have great news!" he beamed.

The she-cats stopped. Beside her, Rosepaw tilted her head, with confusion and curiosity.

"What is it?" Snowpaw asked, excitedly.

Hailstep placed his tail on Ebonypelt's back, giving the black warrior a huge smile. Suddenly, Snowpaw didn't know if she _really_ wanted to hear his news anymore...

"I'm going to be a _father_!"

 **.**

 **A/N:** Surprise!

I'm sorry to all shippers. This chapter must be pretty painful for you guys ;) Snowpaw has lost both Hawkpaw and Hailstep. I was planning on saving this reveal for next chapter, but I felt like I wanted it to happen a little earlier.

Plus, I'm in a bit of a sadistic mood and I had plenty of time on my hands, since I've had to take the day off school. I bit into a cracker yesterday and it completely fractured one of my back teeth, splitting it in half. It had to be taken out and I'm still in a bit of denial about the whole experience and I'm not in a great headspace at the current moment, so any and all reviews are greatly appreciated. (It might help me get my mind off it— reading all your lovely comments 3)

Speaking of which...

.

 **Replies to Reviews:**

 **Fernsky72:** No problem, friendo :) The last part of your review made me laugh. I love it. And you're absolutely right. It was pretty brutal, but when emotions get in the way, things get blown way out of proportion.

 **BrightMind:** Whoops, sorry :3 Yeah, I have probably been there as well. I hope you liked the last chapter as well as this one. :)

 **Mistleaf (Guest):** They're perfect! Pebble- has always been one of my favourite prefixes, actually ;) I'll be sure to add them into the story later on.

 **LadyMipha (Guest):** _[chapter 3]_ Sorry :P It means to exclude someone from a society or group (good old Google)  
 _[chapter 5]_ I've never actually read Wings of Fire. Is it good?  
 _[chapter 16]_ Thank you!

 **Starrysong Likes Spring:** Yes, he does. And the review wasn't confusing :) I understand exactly what you mean

 **Snarksadoodle:** Thank you :) I agree—Hawkpaw was wrong to shout at Snowpaw. That's the last thing you should do to a person in a bad mental state, but now, at least Hawkpaw's learnt his lesson. And possibly lost a friend in the process too...

 **WolftanticRose:** Haha, I'm sorry XD And thank you so much :)

 **DarkPitchBlack:** Haha. He definitely should've done that instead

 **Guest:** I'm sorryyyyy XD Don't you worry! If all goes to plan, there will be a salty Cloudfur cameo in the next chapter or two!

 **Swanleaf (Guest):** Here you go. Just for you ;) I really liked the idea of Hawkpaw's perspective. Thank you for suggesting it!

 **ItsMeLillia:** I love a bit of spice, lol. And he might go for Rosepaw, he might not ;) I have a plan for Rosepaw however, and I'm looking forward to writing it

 **Skyleaf12:** I'll try not to! ;)

 **Goldenheart215:** XD Sorry!

 **.**

 **QOTC:** Did anyone see that coming? I've been planning this reveal from the beginning and I've left a few subtle clues every now and again. How do you think Rosepaw and Snowpaw are going to react to the news? Also, did you like the idea of having another cat's perspective? I wouldn't do it all the time, but if I did that every now and again, would you all like that?

.

I've uploaded my short story. If you haven't received a notification with a link, then (you should follow me ;3) you just need to go to my profile to find it. It's called _The World So Dark_

I'd appreciate it if you guys read and (possibly) reviewed it

Thanks,

~ Kat


	18. Did You Ever Love Me?

"I'm going to be a _father!_ "

Snowpaw's entire world came crashing down. Her eyes, wide with disbelief, darted from Hailstep to Ebonypelt. The black she-cat was glowing—her stomach was slightly larger than usual too, Snowpaw noted. Beside her, Hailstep stood tall and proud, looking at Ebonypelt in a way that he had never looked at _her_. He was looking at Ebonypelt with _love_.

"Y-You're w-what?" Rosepaw stammered beside her.

"Isn't it _wonderful?!"_ Hailstep gushed. "Pinefur says that there'll be two new kits by the end of leaf-bare! Can you imagine? Two small versions of _me_ running around, wreaking havoc! I'll teach them _everything_ my father taught me. Maybe, you guys will be their mentors! They'd both grow to be fine, young warriors with you guys teaching them everything!"

"K-Kits?" Snowpaw stuttered.

"Ebonypelt h-has kits?" Rosepaw added.

"I'm going to tell my father!" Ebonypelt purred, oblivious to the young apprentices' heartache. "Nightstorm will be so happy!"

She gave Hailstep a lick on the cheek and sped off towards the black warrior. Snowpaw watched as the father and daughter conversed for a few seconds before the black tom shouted in delight, grabbing the attention of the gossips around him.

"You're h-having kits... W-With Ebonypelt?" Rosepaw reiterated, slowly.

"Rosepaw..." Hailstep meowed. "I know you're upset now, but one day, you'll understand..."

Snowpaw's companion shook her head, still in a state of shock.

"I can't help my feelings," he added. "Ebonypelt and I are _meant_ to be together. I can feel it. But don't worry... we'll still be friends." The tom stepped forward to nuzzle her, but Rosepaw jumped back, her blue eyes burning with fury.

"No!" she growled. "I don't _want_ to be friends! You _lied_ to me—!"

"—I didn't _lie_ to you," Hailstep quickly argued to defend himself.

"Not telling someone the truth is the _same_ as _lying_!" Rosepaw snapped. "I _liked_ you! I thought we could have a future together! Kits, even! But _that foxheart_ stole you away from me!" Rosepaw pointed to Ebonypelt, harshly.

"Rosepaw!" Hailstep growled. "You're being unreasonable. Ebonypelt is my _mate_. She is the mother of my kits and I love her _very much_."

"I hope she _dies_ during birth!"

Now it was _Hailstep's_ turn to be furious.

"Now, listen here!" he snarled, lips curled. "You're acting like a _selfish kit._ "

"Rot in the Dark Forest!" Rosepaw hissed, dashing towards the apprentice den as tears spilled from her eyes.

Snowpaw watched as the reddish she-cat disappeared into the den. The white apprentice's eyes were still wide with hurt, and she felt a dull pain in her chest as her own heart shattered. _Is this what it feels like to be heartbroken?_

In an awkward attempt to change the subject, Hailstep asked, "So, Snowpaw... Did you still want to ask me that question?"

 _My question... My declaration of love..._ she thought, brokenly. _He was supposed to say yes. We were supposed to be with each other forever._ A tear slid down her cheek and hit the ground, sinking into the snow, never to see the light of day again.

"Did you _ever_ love me?" she questioned, softly.

"Snowpaw..."

"Tell me!" she growled, as the tears began to flow, rapidly. "Did you _ever_ _love_ _me_?!"

She heard the tom sigh. "Maybe once..." he answered. "Maybe I did once when we were kits. When the world was as big as the nursery and everything was simple. Maybe I liked the happy, care-free white kit who looked at everything with wonder and saw the beauty in even the simplest of things..."

"Then what changed?"

" _I_ did, Snowpaw. I grew up. I moved to the apprentice den and I met Ebonypaw. She was my match from the very beginning and I fell in love with her."

"But didn't you love _me_?" Snowpaw cried. "How can you tell me that you liked me once, then turn around and say you found someone else?"

"That's just how love works," Hailstep insisted. "It's crazy and it doesn't make sense, but when you find it, your whole world changes. You were always like a sister to me, but that's as far as it ever got. I've always cared about you, but I will never love you, like I love Ebonypelt."

"Rosepaw was right..." Snowpaw growled, barely believing the words coming out of her mouth. "You only pitied me."

"That's _not_ true—!"

"—You just felt sorry for me. You thought that you could just toy with my feelings—make me feel like I was loved—then wait for me to find out the hard way. You're just as bad as everyone else!"

"I never did _any_ of that," Hailstep reasoned. "You're my friend."

Snowpaw shook her head. "No... No, you're not. I don't need friends. I don't _want_ friends. Friends only lie to you and hurt you."

"You're wrong, Snowpaw." Hailstep shook his head. "Friends are there for you when you need them."

" _No one_ has _ever_ been there for me when I needed them!"

Suddenly, Snowpaw was blinded by a memory.

 _"Now," Hawkpaw continued. "I choose Snowpaw."_

 _Snowpaw slowly stood up and walked over to Hawkpaw, giving him a smile._

 _"You didn't have to do that," she meowed softly. "I would've ended up in your team by default anyway."_

 _"I know what it's like to be the forgotten sibling," was all he said._

She shook her head and the memory faded. _Hawkpaw is a lying, two-faced pile of fox-dung. He never cared about me. He and Hailstep are_ _ **exactly**_ _alike! I hate them both!_

"That's only because you push them away."

"I push them _out_ of my way!" Snowpaw retaliated. "Friends are _useless_. I _don't_ need them. I don't need _you_. So, _get_ _out_ of my way."

Hailstep stayed still. "You're making a mistake, Snowpaw. Running away won't solve your problems."

"The only mistake I've ever made is thinking I loved _you_ ," she growled.

Snowpaw turned around and ran back towards the camp entrance. She could faintly hear Hailstep calling for her, but she ignored him. _I don't care about you anymore. You can call for me as much as you want, Hailstep, but I will no longer listen to_ _ **anything**_ _you say!_

She burst through, almost running into a hunting patrol. Much to her annoyance, it was led by Eagletalon. The dark tabby tom's lips curled into a sneer as he watched her leave camp.

"Where are you going, Snow-rat?"

"Leave me alone, _Dung_ -talon," she growled, without even glancing up. She heard him growl and call out insults, but she kept running.

Further and further she ran. She didn't stop to look back once. _There's no one I can talk to anymore! Lilyfeather is dying! Hawkpaw is a liar! Hailstep is too busy with his new... mate! Everyone hates me! I'm alone!_

A strong scent wafted around her nose and a thought popped into her head. _Maybe... I'm not_ _ **completely**_ _alone yet..._

 **.**

"Snowpaw?"

The white she-cat heard the familiar voice of her father and ran straight towards him. Cloudfur stood in the middle of his camp and, although she gained a few strange looks as she ran into the MistClan camp, no one stopped her. She pushed her face into his fur and began sobbing.

"Snowpaw, my darling. What happened?"

"I was wrong!" she cried. "I was wrong about _everything_. The Clan still hates me! They all lied to me! Eagletalon told me that FrostClan didn't want me! Hawkpaw called me a monster! Hailstep took Ebonypelt as his mate! Lilyfeather is still sick!"

Cloudfur brushed Snowpaw's flank with his tail to calm his daughter down. "There, there..." he whispered. "It'll be fine. I'm here. I'll protect you."

Snowpaw gave him teary thanks and spent a few more minutes sitting, crying into her father's fur while he sat, patiently waiting for her to calm herself down. For the first time in ages, Snowpaw felt safe.

"How about we go for a walk in the forest and you can tell me everything," Cloudfur suggested.

Nodding her head, Snowpaw stood up and followed the white tom.

As they walked, Snowpaw explained everything that had happened to her since the battle between their Clans. She told him how Pinefur thought Lilyfeather wasn't going to live past leaf-bare. She told him how she spent all her time moping around camp until Eagletalon and Goldenwhisker had pulled her up and told her everything, glossing over the fact that she had tried to turn herself red. She told him how Hawkpaw had betrayed her. And finally, she told him all about Hailstep.

"He doesn't deserve you," Cloudfur purred.

"I know..." she responded. "But no matter how much I tell myself that, it still hurts."

"A broken heart is a hard thing to get over, my love. But the pain will eventually fade."

"Does your medicine cat have anything to heal me?"

Cloudfur let out a loud, bellowing laugh. "Unfortunately, no," he smiled. "It's all up to you. You can't ignore the heartache— you can only let it make you stronger."

Dejected, Snowpaw let out a huff. "Have you ever been heartbroken?"

"Many times, my dear," Cloudfur answered. "It's just one of the inescapable things in this world."

"Did Lilyfeather ever break your heart?"

Cloudfur froze. Snowpaw watched as he sat still, pain flooding his dark eyes.

"I-I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked that."

Shaking his head, Cloudfur snapped out of his trance. "It's fine... You're allowed to know the truth..." he meowed. "In answer to your question... yes—more than once."

"And you still love her?"

"With all my heart."

Snowpaw's heart warmed _. I wish my story was this beautiful!_ "How did you _know_ that you loved her?"

Cloudfur paused, thoughtfully. "Hm... It was... the very first night I met up with her. I'd seen her at a Gathering once, as an apprentice and I was instantly infatuated," he recalled. "I spent _ages_ mooning over her, driving my sister crazy. Then... my sister died and the last thing I remember her telling me was to see Lilypaw so she could have a good night's sleep. So, I gathered up my courage and, at the next Gathering, I asked her to meet with me, the next night."

Cloudfur let out a chuckle. "When I asked her, she looked _horrified_. She didn't want to break the Warrior Code and told me that she couldn't ever love me. It broke my heart to hear those words come from her mouth and I vowed that I would _never_ love again... But then... she showed up anyway."

Snowpaw felt a smile stretch from one side of her face to the other. _That's so beautiful!_

"And at that moment, I knew I loved her. I knew I would _always_ love her."

"Will you still love her when she dies?" Snowpaw asked, bluntly.

Cloudfur was taken aback by Snowpaw's straightforwardness. "I won't—"

Snowpaw stared at him in shock, her eyes narrowed.

"—I _won't_ let her die," Cloudfur finished, with a determined glint in his eyes.

Snowpaw wanted to believe him. But she wasn't a naïve kit anymore—she knew that StarClan didn't just descend from the clouds to grant her every wish. She raised an eye, sceptically. "How?"

The white deputy began pacing. After his third spin, he lit up as an idea came to him.

"We share borders with a small Twolegplace," he meowed. "If I go there right away, I'll be able to find some catmint and bring it straight back."

Hope sparked inside of Snowpaw. "Do you _really_ think this'll work?" she gasped.

"Just give me until sun-high," Cloudfur continued. "I know where the Twolegs keep it. I'll throw the catmint over into your territory and all you need to do is collect it and give it to Pinefur."

Snowpaw glanced up at the sky. The sun was almost at its highest peak. That didn't give Cloudfur very long to find the catmint and bring it all the way back to her own border. Snowpaw felt the hope disappear and transform into uncertainty.

"Are you sure you can do this?"

"I'll do _anything_ for you, my darling. _"_

Snowpaw smiled.

"Okay! Let's go save my mother!"

 **.**

With a spring in her step and a smile on her muzzle, Snowpaw bounded back to camp— much differently to the way she'd come _out_ of camp earlier. Her mind raced as she formulated a plan. After the sun-high patrol left, she'd just go back out. Surely no one would care if she disappeared. _It's not like Jaysong is going to suddenly come out of his den and take me out for a hunting lesson._

The tall walls of the camp loomed in the distance and she ran through her plan once again. _Leave at sun-high... Grab the catmint... Show it to Pinefur... Feed it to Lilyfeather! It's so simple, even_ _ **Rosepaw**_ _could follow it!_

A buzz of sound disrupted her thoughts. Panicky orders and desperate pleas rang out from the camp. _What's going on?_ Snowpaw quickened her pace, trying to produce a reason for all the commotion. But then, she heard something that stopped her heart.

Violent coughing.

 _Lilyfeather!_

Snowpaw burst through the ferns. Her head spun. Her ears rang as the voices of cats blended into each other. The only thing she could think about was her mother. _Is she okay?_ was all that ran through her mind. _Is Lilyfeather okay?_

Cats gathered around Pinefur, bombarding her with questions as the coughing grew louder and louder. Robinpaw was there. Rosepaw was there. Jaysong was there. Or were they? Their pelts combined, and in a haze, Snowpaw couldn't even tell which cat was which—or even whether there was more than just one large, colourfully striped being.

Snowpaw weakly pushed past the coloured blurs. Their frantic questions circled Snowpaw, like crows, making the white apprentice nauseous. She pushed past the last cat, only to face a frazzled Pinefur. The voices grew louder. The coughing grew louder. Pinefur spun to face every cat, trying to answer all their questions, but they came too quickly for the poor medicine cat.

" _Please!_ Let me see her!"

"Is Lilyfeather going to be okay?"

"Why aren't you doing anything to help?"

"I've just checked! We've run out of chickweed too!"

"What's happening?"

"Is she going to die?"

"Haven't you got any more catmint?" Robinpaw's innocent voice rang over the cacophony.

 _Catmint!_ That singular word sparked a memory, reminding Snowpaw of her mission. _Catmint will help her! I need to get it!_

"Everybody!" Pinefur exclaimed, half overwhelmed, half exasperated. "Fallenpaw and I are trying _everything_ we can! We've just used up the last of the chickweed—all we need to do is find more and then Lilyfeather's cough might settle down. She'll be alright."

"But it won't heal her, will it?"

Hesitant to answer Robinpaw's question, Pinefur stood frozen. "...It'll help for now."

"We need to find catmint then!" Jaysong proposed, desperately. "That will heal her!"

"We've looked everywhere..." the brown medicine cat shook her head. "There's _none_ left. We used it all up too early."

Snowpaw's mind quickly formulated an alternate plan. _I need to save my mother!_ She stepped forward.

 _"I_ know where to find catmint!"

 **.**

 **A/N:** Finally, an ending with a slightly more positive cliff-hanger ;)

This will be the last chapter for a while since my exams are all next week and I know that I'm not going to have much time to write. _I have six out of a possible seven help me._

 _._

 **Replies to Reviews:**

 **Fernsky72:** Mission Accomplished! Baffle one friend. Level Up! XD I'm glad you're happy for Hailstep. Drama is so dramatic—it's best to just stay far away if you can XD

 **Sleepynels:** Thank you :) You'll just have to keep reading and see if she changes back ;)

 **iDragonSpyro (Guest):** _I love it_. I can imagine Cloudfur doing that to be honest :3

 **Starrysong Likes Spring:** I'm sorry! XD

 **BrightMind:** Lol, yeah. It's like girls have been given to power to remember every bad thing that anyone has ever done to them, haha. And Hailstep _does_ have it pretty easy, doesn't he? I have plans for possible tragedy for the poor guy, but I think it'll depend on where the story goes.

 **Darkechoes15 (Guest):** I think I'm good for kit names and stuff (been planning this for a while), but thank you for offering! That's possible, but I have other plans for Rosepaw's arc and it will be beautiful. And, that's certainly a possibility. But the only way Snowpaw would leave is if she had no other choice ;)

 **ItsMeLillia:** There are some things worse than death ;) And I hope you enjoyed Rosepaw's reaction—but there won't be much face-rubbing while the poor, heartbroken darling is still upset

 **Mrs Butterhats (Guest):** _[chapter 2]_ Thanks! Awesome name!  
 _[chapter 5]_ Ooh, very close  
 _[chapter 17]_ Here's more!

 **SnowCrystal802:** Haha, a cat psychologist XD I love it. And I can't promise anything yet :3

 **CrazyMeow123:** _[chapter 1]_ Thank you and okay!

 **Night of Cloudy Sky:** Mission 2 Accomplished! Baffle _everybody_. Level Up! I hope you liked the plot twist :3

 **Guest 1:** Hahaha, _yes_

 **Guest 2:** Haha

 **Swanleaf (Guest):** No problem! I'm glad!

 **Snarksadoodle:** Your review made me smile. It's always so nice to hear that people like my work. There's still a bit more yelling, lol. Snowpaw doesn't like listening to reason and she has a _very_ short temper. I've been neglecting Robinpaw too much and I'm really disappointed in myself XD So far, he's just been doing typical Robinpaw-esque things. He'll have a slightly more prominent role in later chapters though, and I have a feeling that you'll like them. And Jaysong has been pretty upset just like Snowpaw (something they finally have in common), but hopefully he'll come around and start being Snowpaw's awesome mentor again. Also, I will keep reading and reviewing your story! I've just been distracted XD

.

 **QOTC:** How was this little Cloudfur cameo? Who else likes Cloudfur? I, for one, love him and I want to see what you all think. Also, did you like his little story about how he met Lilyfeather?

.

Thank you all so much for your continued support!

I'm sorry that I won't be able to update for a while, but unfortunately, school must come first sometimes (ugh) XD

~ Kat


	19. Almost

" _I_ know where to find catmint!"

Snowpaw felt her pelt bristle as everyone turned to face her, their narrowed eyes burning through her skin. _Maybe I should've just kept my mouth shut..._

Pinefur blinked. "You do? Where? How?"

The white apprentice gulped. "I... was hunting near the MistClan border and I saw a big clump of herbs that smelled absolutely amazing. It smelled so good that I was distracted and lost the mouse I was chasing." With that, Snowpaw paused. _I think I've covered everything. They should believe me._

"What were you doing near the MistClan border?" Rosepaw questioned, suspicion lacing her voice.

"I'm sorry," Snowpaw retorted. "Next time, I'll ask the mouse to run in the _opposite_ direction."

Rosepaw let out a snooty huff—she had been beaten.

"But that's impossible..." Pinefur mused, as Snowpaw's heart rate quickened. "The only way any catmint would be there is if someone from MistClan threw it over..."

"Maybe someone did," Robinpaw pointed out. "Not everyone in MistClan would be bad—maybe their medicine cat had extra and knew we needed it."

Pinefur shook her head. "I've not mentioned our greencough outbreak to Tawnyleaf, nor has she mentioned hers to me. We may be medicine cats, but we still don't share Clan weaknesses." The brown she-cat's eyes narrowed as she turned to face her apprentice. "Have _you_ said anything to _Spottedpaw_?"

At first, Fallenpaw looked offended that she would be accused of such a thing, but then, a sheepish grin formed. "I _might_ have mentioned it at the last Gathering..."

Pinefur groaned. "What _exactly_ did you say to her? Ivystar is going to line her nest with my fur if she hears about this!"

Snowpaw watched as the medicine cat apprentice frantically thought back to her conversation with Spottedpaw. She almost felt bad for lying.

Almost.

 _But I'm not_ _ **lying**_ _..._ she told herself, half-convincingly. _I'm just withholding_ _ **some**_ _of the truth._

"I-I don't know!" Fallenpaw cried. "I just mentioned how tired I was and that I wished Greenleaf was here already. She might've just read in between the lines. But I _promise_ that I haven't told her about Ivystar or Lilyfeather!"

Pinefur glared at her apprentice, her eyes mostly filled with disappointment. A cough from Lilyfeather broke the short silence, bringing everyone back into a panic.

"It doesn't matter _who gave_ us the catmint," Jaysong insisted. "Snowpaw has found it and we _need_ to give it to Lilyfeather."

Pinefur shook her head, to break herself from her daze. "Yes. We do." She turned to face Snowpaw. "Are you sure it was catmint?"

"What else would it be?"

The brown she-cat narrowed her eyes. "Fallenpaw!" she called suddenly, making Snowpaw jump. The tawny brown she-cat's ears perked, waiting for instructions. "I want you to go with Snowpaw. You'll know if it's catmint or not."

Fallenpaw's face fell. "Is this my punishment?"

Snowpaw held back a growl. _No, it's_ _ **mine**_ _! Why does_ _ **she**_ _have to come with me?_

"No, it's not your punishment," Pinefur responded coolly. "It's giving me _time_ to _think_ of your punishment."

Mumbling, she nodded her head. "Alright..."

Lashing her tail impatiently, Snowpaw started to walk off, hoping to leave Fallenpaw behind. To her annoyance, Jaysong called for her, forcing her to stop and listen to what he had to say. Fallenpaw hadn't even left Pinefur's side yet and the white apprentice cursed. _I could've left her behind!_ She trudged back to her mentor— _Can I still call him my mentor? I've not trained with him for ages_ — to talk to the, recently, elusive tom.

"I know you think that you can do this alone," he meowed, "but sometimes you're allowed to have help."

She scoffed. "I don't need help. Especially not from her."

Not wanting to listen to anything else he had to say, she turned away. Pawsteps padded behind her and the white she-cat bristled as Fallenpaw brushed up against her, her brown fur touching her own white fur.

Snowpaw followed Fallenpaw out of the camp, even though she considered herself to be the leader of this unneeded expedition. Unbeknownst to her, a pair of green eyes stared at them as they walked, narrowed with curiosity.

 **.**

"Hey, Snowpaw! Do you smell that?"

Snowpaw stopped to smell the air, before quickly stopping herself. _We're nowhere near the border. What in StarClan's name is she talking about?_

"No. Let's keep going," she answered bluntly. She continued walking only to be stopped—again—by Fallenpaw.

"No, wait!" she called. Snowpaw sighed as her brown companion walked off, nose to the ground. "I think I smell something."

"Is it catmint?"

"Of course not, mouse-brain."

Snowpaw growled. "Then, let's go!"

Fallenpaw completely ignored her and Snowpaw quickly grew irritated. _I'm trying to save my mother, you foxheart! Listen to me!_

"Over there!"

Fallenpaw lifted her head off the ground, pointing to a large, leafy plant, decorated with white flowers a few tail-lengths away. "It's chervil! Pinefur said she needed more." She turned to Snowpaw. "Help me grab some."

"Are you insane?" Snowpaw growled. "I'm trying to save my mother! I don't want to waste my time gathering herbs that won't help her."

Once more, the medicine cat apprentice ignored her.

"Fine! Whatever! I'm just going to go on without you," Snowpaw growled.

"Sure, go ahead," Fallenpaw responded blankly and Snowpaw started to walk off. "I'll just tell them that you attacked me when they wonder why we've come to camp at different times."

Snowpaw paused. "You wouldn't!"

She turned back to see a smug smile on Fallenpaw's muzzle. _You would..._

"...Why? What have I ever done to you?"

"I know I'm being framed for the catmint," she answered, calmly. "I wasn't born yesterday. I don't care what Robinpaw says—there's no way a MistClan cat would voluntarily give up precious herbs to help us. _Unless..._ someone from FrostClan asked for it. But there's no one brave enough to do it."

Snowpaw felt a chill run down her spine as Fallenpaw spoke the next words.

"Except _you_."

"You have no proof," Snowpaw growled.

"I don't need proof. I just need to tell Ivystar."

Snowpaw knew she had been beaten, just as she knew when to stop. She bowed her head, in submission, to the older she-cat. "What do you want me to do?"

"Whatever punishment Pinefur gives me... you're going to do it instead," she answered.

The white she-cat blinked. "Is that it?"

Fallenpaw let out a sickeningly sweet purr. "That's it. I'm not a cruel cat. I just don't appreciate being blamed for something I did not do. But I would like it if you kept this conversation to yourself—if I get caught, you're going down with me."

Snowpaw dipped her head, her eyes burning with anger. _Watch your back, Fallenpaw._ _ **I**_ _don't appreciate being blackmailed and my punishment for you will be far worse than what Pinefur could ever do!_

Fallenpaw padded up to the leafy plant. "Oh!" she added, over her shoulder. "It'd also be great if you could help me collect these."

"But what about the catmint?"

It'll only take a second."

Weighing up the pros and cons quickly, Snowpaw stood still. _If I stay, the catmint might be gone. If I go, I'll be killed..._ With a groan, she plodded over to the medicine cat apprentice and began following Fallenpaw's orders. She picked up the leaves that Fallenpaw had plucked off the tree, the sweet smell flooding her senses.

After a minute or two, Snowpaw was carrying four large fern-like leaves, and was getting impatient. Annoyingly, she was unable to talk with the stalks in her mouth, which certainly didn't improve her mood.

Fallenpaw circled around the tree once more, before deciding that she had enough for now. She gave a nod to tell Snowpaw that the white apprentice could drop the leaves.

"Can we go now?"

Fallenpaw picked up the chervil and nodded her head.

 _It's about time!_ Snowpaw stood to her feet and bounded in the direction of the MistClan border. She could hear rustling noises as Fallenpaw tried to keep up with her, but Snowpaw was not going to stop and wait for _anything._

Her heart soared when the earthy scent of the MistClan border filled her nose. She could scent several cats as well, meaning that the sun-high border patrol must've just been there. She hated to admit it, but she was almost glad that Fallenpaw had stalled them—she didn't want to have to explain to the patrol what she and Fallenpaw were doing so close to their border.

 _Almost._

As if she'd conjured the she-cat up herself, Fallenpaw caught up to Snowpaw, panting slightly.

"You're fast," she wheezed.

"I'm _determined_ ," Snowpaw corrected. "I want to save Lilyfeather."

"So, where is the catmint?"

It was at this moment, Snowpaw realised that she didn't know _where_ her father had thrown it over. _It could be_ _ **anywhere**_ _._

"I... I don't know _exactly,"_ she admitted. "But I know it was here somewhere."

Fallenpaw groaned and started complaining, but Snowpaw didn't care what the other apprentice had to say. Nose to the ground, she began looking for any signs of where the precious herb might be.

"I _knew_ that there wouldn't be anything here," Fallenpaw growled.

"There is!" she insisted. "Just help me find it."

Fallenpaw rolled her eyes, and padded further up, sticking her nose into the air. Snowpaw continued sniffing the ground, finding scents for everything _except_ the catmint. A mouse had been there, not too long ago, covering the stale scent of a wren. Nearby, she could even smell something tangy—some other kind of herb. But, no catmint. _Where is it?!_

She decided to give up in that area and bounded past Fallenpaw to a small area filled with snow-covered bushes. _Please, StarClan! Don't let it be stuck in one of those bushes!_

She sniffed each of them, but found no sign of the catmint—to her relief.

"Did it occur to you that your mysterious benefactor has probably lied to you," Fallenpaw commented.

Snowpaw paused. _He wouldn't... He's my father. He wouldn't lie to me..._

Her uncertainty made her nervous, which only made her more determined to prove Fallenpaw wrong.

"I know it's here."

"You're just _hoping_ it's here."

Snowpaw refused to comment, as her heart drowned in doubt and her bottom lip began to tremble. _Cloudfur loves us. He wouldn't lie to me. Surely..._ As she fought her conscience, Snowpaw moved forwards, half-heartedly sniffing the air for a sign of the catmint.

"Let's just go back," Fallenpaw suggested.

"No!" Snowpaw cried as tears began pouring down her cheeks, "We can't! I _have_ to save my mother!"

"Well, _you_ can keep looking. _I_ need to get the chervil back to Pinefur."

Snowpaw moved a little closer to the border, just in case, he'd put it down instead of throwing it over. She sniffed and even began digging through the white snow, in a desperate attempt to find it.

Fallenpaw's scent slowly disappeared as the tawny she-cat walked back over to where she'd dropped the chervil. A gasp coming from her direction, made Snowpaw stop what she was doing as Fallenpaw cried, "Wait! I see it!"

Snowpaw raced over to Fallenpaw and looked where her companion was looking. _There it is!_ At the base of a tree, a couple of tail-lengths away from the border, it sat. Almost hidden by fallen snow, it barely looked like anything more than a random leaf, but Snowpaw had to trust Fallenpaw's judgment.

The medicine cat apprentice burst forwards and dusted the snow off, almost salivating as the delicious scent wafted around her nose. As she walked back, she gestured for Snowpaw to pick up the chervil. However, before she did, Snowpaw stole a glance at the plant that would save Lilyfeather's life. It wasn't much—only a stalk with about five small leaves on it—but it was _enough_.

Fallenpaw started running back to camp, and not wanting to be left behind, Snowpaw picked up the other herbs and quickly raced after her.

 _Don't worry Lilyfeather,_ she promised, _I won't let you die!_

 **.**

The two she-cats padded into camp, one with a particularly hopeful bounce in her step. The coughing was loud, but Snowpaw noticed that it sounded different from before. _Does that mean she's already getting better? Or worse?_

Fallenpaw dropped the catmint to the floor and before Snowpaw had a chance to grab it and exchange it for the chervil—what she thought the plan was—Fallenpaw opened her mouth and shouted:

"Pinefur! We found the catmint!"

Fallenpaw's voice rang through the camp, and the entire place went silent as cats stopped what they were doing to stare at the medicine cat apprentice, slightly annoyed that she had interrupted them. Snowpaw held back a growl. _Sure! Go ahead, you mouse-brain! Tell the entire forest what we've been doing!_

The coughing grew louder as a grey tabby she-cat trudged out the leader's den. Her thin, matted pelt stuck to her small frame, and she looked nothing like the strong, arrogant cat she knew, but Snowpaw knew exactly who it was. _Ivystar! Her cough is getting worse too! That's why the cough was different! Wait... but if I can't hear Lilyfeather's... what does that mean...?_

"Y-you've got c-catmint, huh?" she rasped, a malicious glint in her sickly, green eyes.

"It's not for you!" Snowpaw retorted.

Ivystar let out a hoarse, taunting purr and Snowpaw's heart stopped as the sick leader flicked her tail. In response, Eagletalon burst forwards. Fallenpaw quickly stepped back, too afraid to fight with the senior warrior or her leader. But Snowpaw stood her ground. She wasn't going to let him have _any_ of it!

She quickly picked it up, but it was too late. The tom lunged, grabbing the other side of the plant in his jaws. The two of them struggled for a few seconds, in a life-or-death fight for the catmint, but the stronger tom was easily able to knock Snowpaw off her feet, and pull it from her teeth.

The white she-cat's head hit the ground, and it instantly began pounding. She lifted herself back up, and watched helplessly as Eagletalon placed the catmint at Ivystar's feet.

"Please..." she cried. "It's for my mother!"

Pinefur came running from her den, followed by Jaysong and Snowpaw's siblings.

"Ivystar, wait!" the medicine cat called. "Lilyfeather needs it! You have more lives than she does. You'll only lose _one_ of your lives. She'll lose her _only_ _one_."

Ivystar paused to look at everyone, contemplating what Pinefur had said. Snowpaw glared at her with a mix of hate and desperation. Pinefur had a pleading look on her face, as did Jaysong. Robinpaw looked distraught, and Rosepaw simply looked torn—torn between the love for her mother and the loyalty to her leader.

The tabby leader looked down at the plant for a couple of seconds before glancing back up with a smirk on her muzzle.

"Good."

With that, she tore the leaves off the stalk and chewed them.

" _No!_ " Snowpaw cried as she foolishly leapt at Ivystar. Claws unsheathed and eyes blinded by tears, she was barely able to strike Ivystar's chest before Eagletalon picked her up by the scruff and threw her back onto the ground. Snowpaw, too weak with grief to strike again, laid on the floor sobbing angrily.

"How could you?" Jaysong wailed, his voice wobbling with heartache.

"L-let that be a lesson t-to all traitors," Ivystar hissed to her Clan. "You a-are not w-welcome here. I've finally g-gotten rid of _her_ and I w-won't hesitate to do the s-same to anyone else."

The Clan burst into whispers as Ivystar turned around, stalking back into her own den. As she slowly regained some strength, Snowpaw rolled herself onto her stomach, then lifted herself back up. The only thing she wanted to do was run to her mother and curl herself in her fluffy tail, like she did when she was a kit.

So, she decided that she would.

Still crying uncontrollably, she raced to the medicine cat den. Pinefur called after her, "Snowpaw! You can't go in there! You could catch something!" but the white she-cat didn't care. She entered the small den and her heart broke as she saw her mother.

The tabby she-cat's chest hardly rose as she gasped for air. Her ribs protruded through her pelt that was soaked with sweat and stuck to her thin body. She was _dying._ And Snowpaw couldn't do _anything_ to help her.

Whimpering, she crawled up to her mother and laid her head on her paws, near Lilyfeather's head. The older she-cat stirred, noticing her daughter, and attempted to purr softly.

"S-Snowpaw?" she rasped.

Snowpaw's head popped up, and the tears flowed from her eyes, once again.

"Mother..." she whispered. "I'm so sorry... I tried!"

"I-It doesn't m-matter," Lilyfeather responded hoarsely, before she stopped as a cough shook her entire body, "StarClan i-is calling m-me. I l-love you very m-much. And y-your brother, a-and s-sister... And J-Jaysong. E-Even Cl-Cloudfur. I-I'll miss you a-all..."

"Please don't leave me!" she begged. "What will I do without you?"

Shakily, Lilyfeather lifted her head and gave Snowpaw a lick on the top of her head. As her green eyes closed for the last time, she whispered:

"You must p-prove them w-wrong..."

 **.**

Snowpaw blinked as the sun's first rays lit up the camp. Her mother's motionless body, laid in the middle of the camp, surrounded by her small number of friends and her family. Beside her, Robinpaw stirred, only to roll over and continue sleeping. She smiled as her younger brother slept soundly—he wasn't much of a night owl— but then, something caught her eye.

Next to Robinpaw, laid Hawkpaw. Snowpaw was sure that she hadn't seen him when the vigil started—but to be fair, the only thing she cared about at that moment was her mother. Her heart almost warmed at the sight of the tom laying in the snow, to honour Lilyfeather, instead of in his comfortable nest.

Almost.

Snowpaw's jaws opened as she yawned, but then, she saw Pinefur leave Ivystar's den. Ducking down, she pretended to be sleeping, her ears pricked. Smokestripe—awake to send off the dawn patrol— padded up to the medicine cat.

"How is she now?"

Snowpaw heard her pause. "She lost a life late last night."

The white she-cat's breath got caught in her throat. _Ivystar lost a life? She wasted the catmint to save herself, when she died_ _ **anyway**_ _?! That catmint could have been used to help Lilyfeather!_

The logical side of her, tried to argue that if the catmint didn't help Ivystar, it wouldn't have helped Lilyfeather either, but Snowpaw was _fuming._ She was too mad to listen to reason.

 _Ivystar_ _ **murdered**_ _my mother! She is unfit to be leader!_ _ **She**_ _should be the one lying here!_

She waited until she was sure Pinefur and Smokestripe were gone, before she lifted her head up. She started to slink out of the camp, her eyes filled with rage and her heart blackened with hate.

 **.**

"You have a guest."

The white deputy glanced up at his dawn patrol— only something was different about it. He'd sent out four of his warriors, not four of his warriors _and_ his daughter.

"Snowpaw?"

Snowpaw pushed through the MistClan patrol to her father. "We need to talk," she greeted, blankly.

Cloudfur gestured for her to lead the way, and Snowpaw walked out of the camp. She stopped just outside of it and sat down. She said nothing.

"Did the catmint work?" Cloudfur asked after about a minute of silence. "I'm sorry there wasn't much—that was all I could find."

"Ivystar stole it," Snowpaw replied. "Lilyfeather is dead."

The tom's eyes widened with shock. "Sh-she's gone?"

"Before she died, she said that she'd miss you and that she loved you," Snowpaw finished. "We held the vigil last night."

Cloudfur struggled to blink back hot tears. "Th-thanks for telling me."

He stood up, dipped his head but Snowpaw stopped him from going, as she called out, "Wait. There's one more thing."

With his head tilted with confusion, he silently asked Snowpaw to continue.

"A little while ago, you offered to train me in secret," she meowed. "I told you that I'd think about it, and now, I have my answer..."

She held her head up high, blinking back a couple of stray tears.

"Teach me _everything_ you know—I'm going to _kill_ Ivystar!"

 **.**

 **A/N:** Don't kill me! I've been planning this since the very beginning.

Anyway, hey guys.

I know I probably promised a quick update, but procrastination and all that jazz ;)

This was a painful chapter to write, and is what I'd consider to be the beginning of Snowpaw's downfall ;). I honestly nearly started tearing up while writing Lilyfeather's little scene.

Short recap since I last updated: exams went well, Winter is cold and you're all awesome! Having 179 reviews is amazing! This is almost my most popular story reviews-wise. On that note...

 **.**

 **Review Responses:**

 **Fern- Mabz XD (Guest/Fernsky72):** Haha, I love your plot twist idea. You make me laugh XD "Then a huge plot twist happens _and tHEY KILL THEIR CHILDREN"_ And yeah, Snowpaw was pretty mad and she just exploded, like a balloon of emotions. Unless I change my mind, Rosepaw won't do anything to Hailstep's kits, but we'll see... ;)

 **Mistleaf (Guest):** They might be—Greyflower will admire her at the very least— since Greyflower will mostly be doing cool background character things while Snowpaw is busy being an angry teenager. And if I do another Gathering chapter, I can definitely add that in. I haven't got any planned so far, but I like foreshadowing, so I'll try to fit it in before she has her kits

 **imdefinitelynotaserialkiller:** He is adorable :3

 **Guest:** Snowdrop is such a cute name! I'm incredibly salty that I didn't think of that!

 **iDragonSpyro:** I'm glad!

 **Starrysong Summer Hype:** They _could_ be great sisters again. And Rose x Hawk sounds interesting. But, I'm still a hardcore Snow x Hawk shipper myself ;) I'll buy you some tissues. Yes, Hailstep does get it pretty easy, but not for long... *maniacal chuckle*

 **Moonstar (Guest):** _[chapter 6]_ Not everyone in FrostClan are heartless, just scared. They're scared of Cloudfur and Ivystar has convinced them that Snowpaw will turn out just like him

 **Night of Cloudy Sky:** I'm so glad you noticed and liked that!

 **snarksadoodle:** Gotta love the 'I love you as a sister but nothing more' trope :3 I'm glad you liked the Rosepaw tantrum—I quite liked it myself. I'm glad you liked Cloudfur—it's about time these Warriors had loving fathers. Also, I may or may not have forgotten to continue reading, but do not fear! I'll finish it eventually :3 I'm hooked already and you're an amazing writer

 **BrightMind:** Snowpaw is definitely a brat. But she's _my_ brat and I love her, lol. And I'm glad you like Cloudfur

 **LadyMipha:** Ooh, it definitely could come to that in the end.

 **Stormbreeze (Guest):** Ha, ha, ha!

 **wolftanticrose (Guest):** Thank you! You'll see... ;)

 **Fawnstar (Guest):** Thank you! But, I don't live in the Northern Hemisphere and I'm still in Winter. My holidays aren't for another four months :( And maybe she will, maybe she won't ;3

 **Tiny-Scourge-1211:** Here's more!

 **FS321 (Guest):** _[chapter 17]_ She does need to be more considerate. And Hawkpaw usually watches what he says, but in that one, unfortunate moment, he didn't and he regretted it. Also, the group _is_ falling apart! I didn't take much notice of that. The only ones still talking to each other are Robin, Ember, Fox and Snow.

.

 **QOTC:** Thoughts on Fallenpaw? Who likes her, and who does not?

.

Okay~!

Well, I hope this massive chapter was enough to satisfy you (unless you're a Hamilfan, amirite)

I won't promise a short update time because I'm lazy, but I'll try not to leave it so long next time. Almost a month! Bad Kat.

Have a great day!

~ Kat


	20. I'm Coming for You

"Snowpaw."

The white she-cat's ears pricked as a voice interrupted her thoughts. Turning her head, she saw Jaysong standing behind her; his fur was clean and he stood, once again, with his head held high. Since Lilyfeather's passing, almost a moon ago, Jaysong had no one to support him— Smokestripe was too busy with his duties, Ivystar didn't care, and Snowpaw, herself, had been too caught up in her own problems, that she'd forgotten about him.

One day, the cats in the warrior den decided that he needed to start pulling his own weight, and unsympathetically told him to "move on, or move _out_." Once again, Snowpaw was so grateful for her father. Together, they had helped each other adjust—well, when he wasn't helping her take vengeance on Ivystar.

Snowpaw was taken back to reality when she glanced up at her mentor, to see his blue eyes staring at her, waiting for a response.

Blinking, she replied, "Yes?"

"You'll be cleaning out the elder's nests, this morning," he instructed.

Feeling a pang of anger, Snowpaw held back a complaint. _I haven't had any training with him since the battle! They could have chosen any of the apprentices to clean out the elder's den, but of course they choose_ _ **me**_ **.**

"Okay..."

Jaysong sent her a sympathetic look. "I'm sorry, Snowpaw— we can go out once you've finished, but I've been put on Eagletalon's hunting patrol, and I don't think it's a good idea to bring you..."

 _Well, that's a well-thought out excuse!_ Snowpaw grumbled to herself. _"We'll be hunting in different areas, but you can't come anyway". I bet that Ivystar just wants to show me that I'm not wanted here._

"Don't bother," she retorted, with a roll of her eyes. "The minute I'm done, someone else will just give me a menial task, to distract me, and keep me from actually feeling like I belong in the Clan."

"Snowpaw..."

Jaysong took a step forward to comfort her, but Snowpaw took a step back.

"Just leave me alone—you're not my father," she growled. "You could have been once, but now Lilyfeather is dead and you've been lying and plotting against me, with Ivystar and the rest of the Clan— so don't tell me that everything is going to turn out alright, because it won't! No one will be content until they've buried my cold body under twenty layers of dirt!"

"That's not true, Snowpaw," the tabby tom reassured her, calmly. "There are a lot of cats here who love you. Yes, there will always be some who don't appreciate you, but all you have to do is just prove them—"

With her eyes widened in fury, Snowpaw cut him off, abruptly. Those were her mother's last words to her, and she would _die_ before she let a lying _rat_ like Jaysong taint her memory of Lilyfeather, by using those words. " _Don't_ you _dare_ finish that sentence!" she hissed.

Jaysong flinched when she unsheathed her claws, preparing to defend himself as he unsheathed his own claws. _He's scared of me..._ Snowpaw felt the anger-fuelled adrenaline die down as she felt a sense of power wash over her. _I'm half his size, and yet, he's still scared that I could injure him. Moons ago, he would have reprimanded me for losing my temper, but now he's ready to defend himself..._ She wanted to feel offended that he _actually_ believed she would hurt him, but the look of terror in his eyes made her feel strong.

Sheepishly, he sheathed his claws. "Um...anyway... I've got to go. I'll—I'll see you later."

He turned away, joining a small group of warriors that were preparing to leave soon. Snowpaw's gaze followed her mentor, watching as he tried to subtly check behind his back. She stayed, watching until he had left, until she remembered about her task.

 _The sooner I get it done, the sooner I can visit Cloudfur,_ she told herself, in an attempt to find some kind of motivation. With a soft groan, she hauled herself out of camp to find moss.

As she walked through the forest, she felt calm as a cool breeze swept through the trees, tangling her fur, which reminded her that leaf-bare would be nearly over. She always felt calmer when she was out here, alone—no judgements, no liars, nothing. Lifting her head and closing her eyes, she padded along slowly, until...

Snowpaw's eyes burst open as she walked into another cat. The other cat stepped on her paw, as she head-butted them, moss falling to the ground as they let out a groan. The white apprentice jumped back, to see Hawkpaw. She groaned inwardly. _I'm not in the mood to talk to him right now. He's probably just going to gush about how he wants to be friends again._

To her surprise, however, Hawkpaw barely blinked. He had no emotion on his face, except for a serious frown that reminded Snowpaw of how he was when she'd first met him—quiet, serious, and reclusive.

"I'm sorry," she finally spoke, to break the awkward silence. "I wasn't looking where I was going."

"It doesn't matter," he shrugged. "I'll just pick up my moss, and you can be on your way."

He reached down to pick up the moss he had dropped, and Snowpaw took that as her cue to leave. She felt an ache in her heart, as she walked away. Then she remembered that she was still mad at him, and brushed her feelings of disappointment away. _At least he's keeping to his promise of leaving me alone... But why do I feel so upset about that?_ With a shake of her head, she let out a growl. _I'm not upset. Hawkpaw doesn't matter—all that matters is killing Ivystar._

Grabbing the right amount of moss for two nests, Snowpaw made her way back to the camp. She passed the spot where she'd last seen Hawkpaw, and couldn't help but notice how well he'd cleaned the moss up. _It's like it never even happened..._

When she reached camp, the white she-cat plodded straight to the elder's den. No one noticed her, and as much as she hated to admit it, she almost wished that someone would pick a fight with her, so she didn't have to clean out nests for the rest of the morning.

Alas, no one even took the time to glance in her direction, and so she had to do her job.

As soon as she walked into the den, she was greeted with a warm "hello" from the two older cats. Fallenpaw—who was standing behind Spiderfang, pulling ticks from his fur— stared at her blankly, before her eyes flashed with an idea.

"It's good to see you, Snowpaw!" Silverleaf gushed. "It's been too long."

Within an instant, Snowpaw began asking herself why she was so hesitant to come into this den in the first place. _Silverleaf was one of my closest friends when I was a kit. I don't know why I haven't come to visit her..._

"It's good to see you too, Silverleaf," she purred in response, dropping the moss at her paws.

The silver elder moved off her nest, allowing Snowpaw to clear up the old bedding. As she worked, she could hear Spiderfang complaining to Fallenpaw about how she was being too rough. The medicine cat apprentice sent back a stinging retort, which surprised Snowpaw. Before their expedition together, Fallenpaw had always seemed like a good, hard-working cat, albeit a bit flighty. _Perhaps, she's just been hiding her true colours from everyone?_

"You know what?" Fallenpaw finally growled, as Spiderfang let out another cry. A tick, as well as several strands of his dark fur attached to skin, came from his neck. "I've got better things to do."

Snowpaw had just finished spreading around the moss for Silverleaf's new nest, when Fallenpaw stormed over to her. Snowpaw's nose wrinkled when the scent of mouse bile rose up from the other apprentice's paws.

"You can finish looking for Spiderfang's ticks," she ordered.

Snowpaw growled. "It's _your_ responsibility—do it yourself! I have other things I need to do as well."

Her eyes gleaming, the older she-cat lowered her voice. "I suppose you _want_ me to tell everyone your little secret?"

"You can't do that!" Snowpaw hissed, softly. "I've already held my end of the bargain!"

As her punishment, Pinefur had forbidden Fallenpaw to go to the next Gathering. Since Snowpaw hadn't been chosen to go either, Fallenpaw spent the rest of the night ordering Snowpaw to do all of her chores—making Pinefur's nest, sorting out berries, cleaning out Willowstep's kit's nests— as she napped in the corner.

"Yeah, I know," Fallenpaw smiled. "But I also know you'll do what I say anyway, since you don't want Ivystar to anonymously learn about you and Cloudfur, do you?"

Snowpaw growled, but she knew there was no way out of this mess. "I don't..."

"That's what I thought."

Flicking her fluffy tail into Snowpaw's face, Fallenpaw sauntered off. Snowpaw spit the pieces of fur from her mouth, sending Fallenpaw glares that could almost kill.

"You don't have to let her push you around like that," Silverleaf meowed, softly.

"Believe me—I do."

An awkward silence filled the space as Snowpaw moved over to Spiderfang, ready to change his nest.

Attempting to make polite conversation, the half-deaf tom asked, "So how is your brother and sister?"

"Robinpaw is doing fine, I guess," she replied. "He still wants to become a medicine cat, but his fighting has improved—he's even accepted that we need to hunt to survive, and he's able to catch small birds or mice now."

"He brought me a mouse he'd caught the other day," Silverleaf intervened. "I was so proud of him."

"How about Rosepaw?" Spiderfang asked, as the den was filled with silence once again.

Snowpaw rolled her eyes. _I was hoping they'd forget about her._

"I don't know," she shrugged. "I don't see her around very often, anymore." _Thankfully!_ Snowpaw added silently. "She's probably off training with Ivystar, or being taught how to become the deputy when she gets her full name."

"How are your friends? Hawkpaw? Hailstep? Foxpaw?" Silverleaf asked, before adding, "Foxpaw—the precious darling— is always in here with Oakkit, still asking for stories. She says that you don't spend much time with her."

"I'm too busy," Snowpaw meowed, her voice raising slightly. "I don't have time to sit down and chat about the weather anymore. I can't just spend all my time, with them. I have my own things to do as well!"

Sensing that she had hit a nerve, Silverleaf backed down. Spiderfang, however, had not heard the venomous lace to Snowpaw's voice.

"Have you noticed how strange Hawkpaw has been acting lately?" he asked. "I haven't seen him act like that since he was a kit."

Snowpaw's ears perked. _He's noticed it too?_

"It's such a shame too," Silverleaf agreed. "He was just starting to open up, and become such a nice and outgoing young tom, like he was when he was young."

"He was _always_ quiet and sombre as a kit," Snowpaw piped up.

"Not _always_ ," the silver elder corrected. "He was originally such an outgoing tom. He was always cheerful and he never had a frown on his face. When he was about a moon old, he and Hailkit snuck out—like any adventurous kit—because he thought it would be fun. They both got stuck in a big storm, and he caught a bad cold. He was in the medicine den for a while—losing both weight and muscle tone as he sat for days without moving. He couldn't eat, and threw up everything he tried to swallow. After he healed, he just wasn't the same."

"When you and your siblings became friends with him, his grumpy and serious façade slowly faded," Spiderfang added. "But something has happened to him, and I fear that he'll never go back to the way he was."

Snowpaw couldn't stop the guilt tugging at her chest. _I didn't even know... Is this all_ _ **my**_ _fault? No. It can't be my fault— I only told him that I... wished he would be killed in his sleep..._ Snowpaw winced as she recalled her words. _But he_ _ **did**_ _call me a monster!_ she reminded herself.

Content with her reasoning on why she shouldn't care about Hawkpaw's problems, Snowpaw continued with her work. But then a nagging voice in the back of her mind asked, _Was he wrong? You_ _ **are**_ _the one plotting to kill your leader._

She paused.

 _Whatever,_ she dismissed the voice, _I might be a monster. Hawkpaw might have been right. But by killing Ivystar, I'll rid the forest of a much worse one. I'm doing this for everyone's benefit._

The voice disappeared.

Snowpaw finished the nest, and moved on to where Fallenpaw had originally sat.

"I don't think I have many left," the old tom meowed. "But I can feel another one on the back of my neck."

With a bit of effort, Snowpaw found the vile creature—its dark coloured body camouflaged in Spiderfang's dark fur. As she dabbed it with mouse bile, the smell of it only made her think of Fallenpaw. Suddenly, an idea popped into her head. _Ivystar isn't the only thing I need to rid the forest of..._

She let out a sadistic smile.

 _Sleep with one eye open from now on, Fallenpaw. I'm coming for you too!_

 **.**

 **A/N:** Hello anyone who hasn't given up on me yet ;)

I know it's been over a month (although, I actually thought it was a lot more), and I won't bore you with details and excuses, but in short form, I haven't updated due to:

1\. Exams (ew)

2\. I moved house (I've been here for a month and two days)

3\. Tried to write an original short story for a competition (ran out of time due to exams)

4\. Lack of motivation— I ended up with about 30 unread emails (Huge amount, I know)

5\. Does my cat getting bitten by a tick count?

6\. There's probably a sixth thing, but I don't remember

Thank you for all of your support and, a huge thank you to anyone who is still here and reading this story.

 **.**

 **Replies to Reviews:**

 **imdefinitelynotaserialkiller:** Me too

 **Fernsky72:** I appreciate that beautiful reference. Thank you. I hope you've done well in all of your exams as well, since we haven't spoken in ages. Yeah, it's a good thing that she's got Cloudfur by her side—yay for positive father figures.

 **TinyTeelia (Guest):** She definitely will be. Also, thank you so much for the name suggestions! I love all the names you've given, but especially the ones for Snowpaw—I've actually used the name Snowstorm in another story and it's such a beautiful name.

 **Starrysong in Autumn Leaves:** *dodges spitball* What I said in my other response about me shipping Hawk x Snow was meant to be a joke—I'm taking the story chapter by chapter, and for all I know, I could end up with a completely different love interest for Snowpaw, or possibly no love interest at all, as you've mentioned. I'm sorry if it came across as anything else. I really do like your name theory—I hadn't even thought of that; it's a cool idea!

 **Tiny-Scourge-1112:** Hahaha

 **TheRealOwleyes:** I love the random percentage, and the cut-off message! Thank you for making me laugh :)

 **Skyleaf12:** That would be a cool twist, but so far, I don't think it's going to happen, lol. But we'll see ;)

 **snarksadoodle:** That was a beautiful rant. I agree with your views on Fallenpaw—you actually have pretty similar ideas to my own. Also, in regards to your story, I have read everything so far, but I was too lazy to review, haha. I love it so far, and I can't wait to see what happens next!

 **iDragonSpyro:** Hahaha, don't apologise. Concussions would probably make me feel the same way. I hope you're okay though! That doesn't sound fun.

 **Guest (July 19):** Haha

 **Wolftantic Rose (Guest):** I feel as though Rosepaw is one of my more complex characters and I enjoy writing about her as well. I'm sorry that you had to go through something like that—I can empathise, to a lesser extent, and I hope it all got sorted out :)

.

 **QOTC:** What do you all think about how Hawkpaw is acting? And what do you think Snowpaw is up to?

.

To any of my readers who had to go through any hurricanes, earthquakes, fires, floods, or just bad weather in general—I hope that you are all safe.

Have a good day!

~ Kat


	21. Ready

"Very good! Now turn and face me."

Snowpaw chest rose and fell rapidly, as she gasped for air. It seemed that as soon as she took in enough air, her lungs pushed the air back out. The muscles in her legs ached, but she tried her hardest to ignore the pain. Her father stood in front of her, looking almost as worn out as she felt, but the only thing she focused on was the look of pride on his face.

"As soon as I give the order, I want you to show me everything you've learned," he instructed. "We'll finish our lesson with a short spar."

Snowpaw smiled. _Finally! After a moon of practicing, I can finally put my new skills to good use!_

Without a second thought, Snowpaw unsheathed her claws and crouched down. She focused her eyes on Cloudfur and refused to let anything distract her. In the corner of her eye, she noticed a moth fluttering around, lazily, but she knew that the minute her focus left Cloudfur, he would strike—she'd already made that mistake _once_ and was not willing to make the same mistake again.

"So, I saw Robinpaw during my patrol yesterday?" Cloudfur asked, slyly. "How is he?"

Snowpaw remained silent. She knew better than to answer—the first thing the white deputy had taught her was that cats would do anything to distract her. By starting a friendly, personal conversation, her victims would be trying to psych her out. _I can't show any emotion,_ she reminded herself. _I can't show any weakness!_

Cloudfur dipped his head; a sign that she was doing the right thing.

Snowpaw watched as he moved from the centre of her gaze. _He's trying to circle me!_ She moved to her left, one paw stepping over the other, as she struggled to stay directly in front of her father. Since she wasn't allowed to turn her back towards him, she lost a bit of focus as she tried her hardest to not trip over her own paws.

With a sly wink, Cloudfur sped up, but Snowpaw could match his speed, without many problems. Then, to her surprise, he changed directions. She faltered. Moving too quickly to just stop suddenly, Snowpaw made a split-second decision to jump backwards as Cloudfur yowled, "Go!"

Sloppily, Snowpaw leapt towards her father, her white claws almost gleaming in the moonlight. She silently berated herself as Cloudfur dodged her attack. The white tom retaliated with a swipe directed at her flank. She winced, expecting his claws to pierce her skin, but surprisingly, all she felt was the pad on the bottom of his paw.

She froze as she lost the one thing she told herself _not_ to lose—her focus. _His claws are sheathed? Should_ _ **my**_ _claws be sheathed?_ As she stood stationary, Cloudfur tackled her to the ground. Adrenaline rushed through her veins as her father's white fangs moved a little too close to her neck, for her liking. She thrashed around from under him, tears threatening to spill down her cheeks as the blank, demonic look in his—usually jovial blue—eyes began to frighten her.

With newfound motivation, she wriggled around desperately. She knew that if she could get her back legs under his stomach, she could push him off—she had done it before—but this time, she could barely even process _how_ to do that. Cloudfur had positioned himself in a way that was impossible for her to move any part of her body. Only her right paw was free and before she had a chance to come up with a better plan, she panicked and slashed his cheek with her claws.

The tom let out a pained cry and fell back. Using that to her advantage, Snowpaw rushed out from under him. The only thought running through her mind was to _get out of there_. Before she had a chance to do anything, however, Cloudfur called out to her.

She paused, her eyes wide with regret, as the adrenaline drained from her body. Refusing to meet his eyes, she crouched in submission.

"I'm sorry!" she whimpered. "I panicked and I didn't know that we were supposed to be fighting with claws sheathed and I didn't mean to hurt you and—"

Cloudfur shook his head and slowly made his way over to her. She glanced up at him, shyly. "You don't need to apologise, Snowpaw," he smiled. "I'll live."

Looking at his cheek, she noticed that it wasn't very deep. Having only _just_ broken the skin, a few red drops of blood trickled from the wound, but it would heal in no more than a few days. Using that as a way to comfort herself, Snowpaw felt as her heartrate slowed back down.

"Are _you_ okay though?" Cloudfur asked after a short silence. "I didn't mean to scare you."

Putting on a brave face, Snowpaw scoffed. "I wasn't _scared_."

Truth be told, she knew that she'd never be able to erase the fear she felt when she looked into his dark, cold eyes. _It's like he was a completely different cat..._

"I promise that I would never hurt you," her father continued. "I just thought you were ready."

 _Ready?_ That singular word stung Snowpaw more than she'd expected. _Of_ _ **course**_ _, I'm ready!_

"I _am!_ " she insisted. "I just panicked."

"Which is something you _can't_ do when fighting Ivystar," he retorted. "The moment you let your guard down, she will instantly have an advantage. All it took to frighten you, was the look on my face—even though you _know_ that I wouldn't hurt you. What will happen if she _actually_ pins you and goes for your neck?"

"I'll _be_ ready by then!" she answered, with a desperate tone to her voice. "I have a plan."

Cloudfur sent her a confused look, to which she responded: "All I need to do is practice on another cat; I know exactly who! Tonight, I'll—!"

"—No!"

Blinking, with a look of bewilderment on her face, Snowpaw stared at him, incredulously. " _No_?"

"You're _not ready_ ," Cloudfur reiterated, firmly. "You could be _killed,_ yourself, if you go after another cat so soon. You need to think this through."

"I have!" she cried. "She's only a medicine cat apprentice—she has no proper battle training! I'll follow her when she goes to look for herbs, and use my pelt to camouflage in the snow! She won't see me coming!"

"You _can't_ just go around killing innocent cats, Snowpaw," Cloudfur growled.

Snowpaw felt her fur go hot, as she listened to her father list reasons, excuses and ideas. _What makes him think that he can control me? Fallenpaw is anything_ _ **but**_ _innocent! She deserves to die! She's an inconvenience to both Robinpaw and myself and needs to be eliminated!_

Before she could stop herself, a bellowing cry escaped her lips. Cloudfur stopped his rambling as she pointed an accusing paw at him.

" _You_ have _no say_ in this matter!" she growled. "You're telling me that I can't kill a cat who actually deserves it, when killing innocent cats is what _you do_! You're such a _hypocrite_!"

Cloudfur's eyes darkened as soon as the words left her mouth. Snowpaw's stomach dropped. _What have I done?!_

"Vengeance is a dangerous thing," he growled; his voice was deep and lifeless, and sent a shiver down Snowpaw's spine. "I got caught up in wanting revenge, just like you. I thought that it was justified, since I was only repaying them for _murdering_ my _sister_. But, _just like you_ , I never considered the consequences of my actions. I have only ever killed _one_ cat in cold blood, and have been eternally sentenced as a murderer, for that _one_ moment in my life when I let revenge take over me."

The white tom turned away her, and Snowpaw felt her heart shatter. "I'll see you in a quarter-moon," he meowed blankly. "Next lesson, you'll be _relearning_ how to get out, when you've been pinned."

Snowpaw stayed where she was; a layer of tears covered her eyes. "Cloudfur... please... I'm _sorry."_

The white deputy glanced back at her, his blank stare piercing through her skin. Before he could say anything, a black and silver tom burst through the trees, barely visible through the thick layer of mist.

"Cloudfur!" he puffed. "You need to come back to camp!"

The white tom dipped his head. "I'll be right there, Lightningclaw."

As the tabby warrior ran back to where he came from, Cloudfur turned back to face his daughter.

"Do you know _why_ I'm doing this for you?" he asked, calmly yet, ominously. "Do you know _why_ I spend time out of my intensely busy schedule to teach you? Do you know _why_ I sheathed my claws in our battle?"

Too scared to answer, Snowpaw shook her head.

"It's because I _love_ you, and I don't want to see you hurt," he sighed. "I want to give you a better life. I want you to visit me one day, telling me that you've found love, or you've been chosen as deputy. As long as Ivystar is alive, _neither_ of us are going to be happy. But, you _can't_ let the power get into your head, because once you go down the path of vengeance, there is _no coming back_."

The white tom stood up, making his way into the mist.

"Take it from someone who _knows._ "

 **.**

For the entire journey home, Snowpaw was silently contemplating Cloudfur's words. Her stomach twisted with regret and her heart was drowning in guilt. _I should've kept my mouth shut! He probably hates me now! I didn't mean to say anything! I just lost control of my emotions and—_

Hit by a feeling of realisation, Snowpaw stopped in her tracks. _I'm acting the same way as Hawkpaw did. Is this how_ _ **he**_ _felt?_ She felt her heart ache as she pictured the pain in Cloudfur's eyes, once more. _I don't like this feeling! How do I make it stop?! I'll do anything! I'll remake everyone's nests! I'll hunt for the entire Clan! I'll even_ _ **apologise**_ _to everyone! Just make it stop!_

She trudged towards her camp, gradually feeling more and more guilty with every step. Sneaking in through a hole behind the nursery, she stayed in the shadows so she wouldn't be caught and questioned on where she had been. By the time, she had reached her own den, her paws felt so heavy, all she wanted to do was curl up in her nest and sleep for two moons.

She slipped inside, and stepped over her sleeping denmates. She came across Rosepaw, and struggled to resist the urge to step on the red apprentice's tail. _I'm too tired to argue, so, I probably shouldn't..._ Moving her paw away from Rosepaw, she found her own nest and curled up. Closing her eyes, she felt herself falling into a dreamless sleep.

Until...

"Snowpaw."

A paw, roughly shaking her, woke her from her light slumber. Groggily, she opened one of her blue eyes and groaned as a blurry shape slowly formed into a cat.

 _Hawkpaw_.

"What is it?" she whispered.

"Dawn patrol."

 _Great StarClan!_ she growled, inwardly. _Is it dawn already? I need more sleep!_

Lifting herself onto her paws, she yawned. The tabby tom padded out of the den, and, after stretching, she followed him.

Three warriors stood outside of the apprentice den—Jaysong, Littlebrook and Greymask—along with Hawkpaw, and now, herself. Littlebrook—who was evidently the leader of the patrol— called for everyone to follow her as she left camp. Jaysong and Greymask followed, deep in conversation about Hawkpaw's upcoming warrior assessment, leaving Snowpaw to awkwardly stand next to the tabby apprentice.

"So..." she started, only to trail off as she realised that she had nothing to talk about. "Your warrior assessment is soon... Excited?"

Her companion shrugged his shoulders. "I guess."

"I can't wait for _my_ assessment."

"I'm sure."

 _Give me something to work with! I'm trying to be nice!_

"What do you think your warrior name will be?"

"I haven't really thought about it."

The small group stopped to refresh a marker. Snowpaw took the time to think of a good way to start a conversation with him. _Once we start talking, I can tell him that I forgive him._ But, nothing came to mind. _I could ask about his training—no that won't work. Maybe I can make a joke? Nope—I don't know any. He wouldn't laugh anyway. Um..._

The small group continued. After another agonisingly silent few minutes, Snowpaw gave up trying to come up with a conversation started and blurted out the first thing that she thought of:

"I forgive you."

The tom stopped walking, and Snowpaw felt hopeful. _He's in shock—I've impressed him._

Suddenly, he started laughing. Not in a positive way, but in a way, that sent chills up her spine. His maniacal chuckle punched through Snowpaw's wall of confidence.

" _You_ forgive _me_?" he laughed. "It's a _bit_ too late for _that_ , Snowpaw."

The white she-cat faltered. "B-But—Isn't that what you wanted to hear?"

"Yes—over a _moon_ ago," he growled.

Snowpaw's ears drooped as the tom turned to face her; his lips curled into a snarl and a fire in his green eyes.

"What do you want to hear, then?"

"Something I'll _never_ hear you say—"

Snowpaw took in a deep breath. "I'm sorry—I was wrong."

Now, it was Hawkpaw's turn to falter. With a shake of his head, he brushed away his feelings. "You're just saying that. You don't mean it."

"What you said really hurt me," Snowpaw continued, sniffling as her emotions began to flow out of her. "But it doesn't compare to what _I_ said to _you._ I shouldn't have done it, and I wasn't considering the consequences of my actions. We were both angry and we both said things that we regret."

"What made you change?" he asked, suspicion lacing his voice.

Shuffling her paws, she answered, "I understand why you said it. You were right."

His hard gaze softened. "No, Snowpaw... I wasn't."

She sent him a smile, and her smile widened as he sent a shy one back to her. It was a small gesture, but it warmed her heart to know that he took the time to even make it. _Maybe things can go back to the way they were..._

"Um... do you suppose that we... That things could possibly—"

Greyleaf's voice disrupted her as the female warrior called out for the two apprentices, telling them to catch up. Hawkpaw followed his mentor's instructions, and Snowpaw's heart sunk.

 _I guess I was wrong..._

Snowpaw caught up to the rest of the patrol and started marking the border between FrostClan and MistClan. A familiar scent filled her nose just as the warriors in her patrol began to growl.

"Greetings," a female voice meowed.

A tawny brown she-cat stood alongside Cloudfur, and from the scent radiating from her fur, Snowpaw assumed that she was the MistClan medicine cat, Tawnyleaf.

"What are you doing so close to our border, Cloudfur?" Littlebrook snarled.

Cloudfur rolled his eyes. "Last time I checked, I was still on _my_ side."

"You know you're not allowed to be so close," the small, feisty she-cat finished. "You have to stay two fox-lengths away from our border at all times."

"I never liked that rule."

"You _know_ why it's in place, Cloudfur," Greyleaf growled.

"Ah, yes," the white deputy chuckled. "To keep murderers, _like me_ , away."

Unlike everyone else standing there, Snowpaw could hear the hidden grief in his laugh. She knew what pain was hiding behind that confident and cocky façade—and it broke her heart to hear him belittle himself like that.

"So, why are you here?" Littlebrook interrogated.

"It's not _my_ fault that the Mooncave is so close to your territory," Cloudfur retorted.

 _The Mooncave!_ Snowpaw had only heard stories about that mystical place. Every apprentice had to see it before their warrior ceremony, but she hadn't been awarded the honour of being chosen to go yet. According to Robinpaw's story, it was an underground cavern with a large body of water circling an empty patch of grass. She heard that cats could tell when StarClan was there, when the stars reflected off the water, onto the walls of the cave.

"It's the only way to get there," Tawnyleaf added. "Please let us pass."

The FrostClan warriors were taken aback and Snowpaw watched as they exchanged glances. "Did something happen to Owlstar?" Jaysong asked, cautiously.

"I'm afraid so," Cloudfur responded. "So please let us continue on our journey—I need to receive my nine lives."

Fear flashed across Littlebrook's grey face. "You mean—?"

As if he'd read her mind, Cloudfur nodded his head. He turned to Jaysong, and the grey tabby tom's eyes widened with anxiety. "Could you do something for me, Jaysong?" he smiled, eerily. "I want you to give, my old buddy, Ivystar a message..."

Jaysong nodded his head slowly as the white tom's smile stretched to a mischievous grin.

"Tell her that _Cloudstar_ said ' _hello'_."

 **.**

 **A/N:** It's taken 21 chapters, but everyone's favourite father-of-the-year, Cloudfur, has _finally_ been promoted. (Let's see how long it takes for me to remember to write -star now, instead of -fur)

School starts back up for me tomorrow, so I wanted to release one more chapter before the end of my two-week break. This chapter started off being about 1500 words, but through the power of motivation and procrastination on maths assignments, I ended up with over 2800.

You're welcome.

 **.**

 **Replies to Reviews**

 **.**

 **imdefinitelynotaserialkiller:** Haha

 **Hazelstar of LightningClan:** _[chapter 1]_ Thanks :) I'm glad you enjoy it

 **iDragonSpyro (Guest):** True!

 **Starrysong in Autumn Leaves:** You truly are amazing with name theories ;)

 **Willow Likes Cats:** It is pretty sad that she thinks revenge is the best way to solve her problems, but hopefully, she'll see that there are better ways.

 **ItsMeLillia:** Hawkpaw definitely deserves that—I'll make sure your son ends up happy ;) She is turning out to be more like her dad, but is that a good or a bad thing? ;3

.

 **QOTC:** How do you feel about Cloudfur becoming the leader? Do you think he'll be benevolent, completely evil or somewhere in between?

 **.**

I can't believe that I've almost hit 200 reviews in just over 20 chapters. You guys are all amazing! :) Let's see if we can hit 200 before the next chapter.

Also, if you're interested, I've published the prologue to a short series I plan on writing while I'm procrastinating on this story, called _Curiosity Kills the Cat_. It's a bit of a murder mystery story, and if you like that genre as much as I do, I encourage you to check it out, leave a review or whatever you feel like doing.

Well, until next chapter...

Have a great day!

~Kat


End file.
